Friday Night
by bobbiejelly
Summary: When Celia Hodes asks Nancy Botwin what she's doing Friday night she never imagines to hit the jackpot. She just cannot wait for some smooth kisses and soft touches that would certainly ensue between the two PTA Rivals.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday Night**

 _Summary: When Celia Hodes asks Nancy Botwin what she's doing friday night she never imagines to hit the jackpot. She just cannot wait for some smooth kisses and soft touches that would certainly ensue between the two PTA Rivals._

* * *

It all starts when Celia Hodes walks into Nancy Botwin's house while she was preparing batter for special brownies. Celia has a surprising darkness to her eyes and Nancy feels something twinge inside of her, but she can't piece together what yet. Celia opens "Have you ever had sex with a woman?" Celia inquires innocently.

"Excuse me?" Nancy is struck aback by Celia's forwardness. For some reason, she doesn't quite want to reveal to Celia her previous lesbian lover.

"I think I'd like to try it" Celia persisted, searching Nancy's eyes which somehow mimicked a lustful expression. She was stunned by the admission and somehow not disturbed.

"With who?" Nancy inquired. She kicked herself internally for somehow hoping Celia meant _her_. She's always found Celia very attractive and had a thing for blondes. She missed really soft lips…

"Anyone I don't care" Celia mentions casually, not wanting to appear desperate to Nancy who she secretly thought was mega-hot. Celia didn't want to mention how much she stared at Nancy's ass during those PTA meetings and soccer games. She loves to see Nancy slink away and swing her hips. When she looks at Nancy though she sees a sudden vulnerability, as if she was like, _jealous_ almost. She used this to her advantage as she continued.

"I'm sick of men"  
"Maybe I missed my calling what if I was supposed to be a duke but just made a wrong turn by mistake it would explain a hell of a lot".

By this time Nancy was only seeing lips moving but not hearing words. She was looking longingly at Celia's lips and wondered what she tasted like, what she felt like.

"Here's the thing: I really want to fuck around on dean but the thought of having to put one more cock in my mouth is just too depressing". Nancy had to hold back the urge to take the blonde-haired woman into her arms and comfort her.

"I'm not sure if vahiné would be any improvement" She snarked, not wanting to seem to interested either. But it came out flirtatiously."

"Oh maybe you're right"

"Vagina really sleeves me out. That whole mirror investigation thing we did when we were young truly a rude awakening " Celia joked to conceal her nerves.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman" Celia reforcused.

"None of your business" Nancy turns away in blushing embarrassment.

"How was it" Celia inquired, genuinely curious. She hoped Nancy would describe the experience in… great detail.

"Boring " Nancy added quickly.

"Well maybe you didn't do it right" Celia didn't want to be outdone by sarcastic jokes.

"She said I was the best she ever had" Nancy said too dreamily. Celia started to fantasize then of Nancy between her legs and she didn't even build up to the courage, just went for it.

"So, what are you doing friday night ?" Celia husks with a low voice.

Nancy struts over behind her and whispers in her ear "You, Celia, now. Bring some wine".

Celia had never been more surprised by Nancy Botwin in her whole damn life.

* * *

And wit that the date was settled. Celia Hodes was glee with anticipation of her date and admittedly Nancy was a bit wet at the thought of the attractive blonde's weight upon her thighs.

When friday night rolls around she sits with her legs crossed left over right on the couch. Celia remembers the door is unlocked and strides in in a semi-length green dress and her hair all done. Her makeup makes her look innocent - ironic. Nancy has been anticipating this moment for a while and she can't wait to dive in.

Celia strides over to Nancy and she wishes she was seated too with Nancy wearing a strapless cobalt blue number and a necklace. "Hello Nancy" Celia whispers in her ear. "Hello Celia" she whispers back. Tonight there will be no talk of town council, of children or of husbands. Tonight it was all Girls just wanna have fun.

Celia sits next to Nancy and cups her face with her right hand before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to Nancy's. She sucks on her bottom lip and sighs at the delicious taste. Nancy tastes like white wine and sugar and its so soft and so much sweeter than men. She doesn't miss the roughage of facial hair and loves the smoothness of their faces. Nancy smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around Celia's neck, pulling her closer. They open their eyes briefly to uncover testing expressions, realizing that each of the women are liking the contact.

Nancy now takes Celia's bottom lip and sucks it hard. She rolls it over with her tongue and plants smaller kisses on her lips. Celia tastes like hard liquor and Nancy doesn't judge her for taking shots to lead herself up to it. Nancy alternates between Celia's lips as she runs her hands down Celia's back. Celia cups Nancy's face with both hands now and she moans into their french kisses. Tha making out becomes more and more messy but always precise and never sloppy.

Celia can't resist straddling Nancy and lowering her onto the pillows of the couch. She flits her tongue into Nancy's mouth and Nancy absolutely loves having tongue inside of her. She loves receiving this insertion and throws her head back in pleasure. Celia fixes Nancy's hair off her face and kisses her forehead before moving to her neck. She plants a trail of little kisses up to Nancy's ear while Nancy has her hands on Celia's waist. She is so thin and has strong abs and it totally turns Nancy on.

* * *

Celia kisses up to Nancy's ear and whispers "do you like it". "Yes" Nancy whispers, "I - I like it a - lot actually". They smile at each other and Nancy then kisses on Celia's neck, sucking just very softly not to leave marks. Celia nuzzles into Nancy's embrace and she moves her hands to Nancy's waist. Nancy is very tall and taught an she just loves the feel of her curves in her palms. Celia is feeling more aroused right now and she wants more contact.

She palms Nancy's right breast in her hand and fondles it gently. She massages it like she herself likes it and seals her lips back to Nancy's. They kiss in rhythm with Nancy experimenting with a little tongue into Celia. Celia enjoys the play of dominance and their actions intensify. Celia palms Nancy's other breast now, marvelling at its roundness and its softness. She had never touched breasts other than her own and she felt like she had sorely missed out.

At this point she feels quite aroused and wet and Celia begins to move her hips up and down Nancy's body. She can feel Nancy reach around her back as she grinded her centre into Nancy's stomach. It felt so good - it felt so.. Right. She loved the caresses and cuddles and it felt so warm and affectionate. Nancy was a compassionate lover and she finally reaches up to touche Celia's breasts. She loves how the smooth fabric feels against her skin.

Celia intertwine one of Nancy's hands with her own and brings it up by Nancy's ear. Nancy looks sideways at it as they pause their sweet kisses. "How are you doing, Nancy" Celia inquires. Nancy's smile gives away "Mmm it's delicious and so soft Nancy. You're so soft" she replies. "Do you want to keep going Nance" She asks. "Yeah, let's not move on further for now, but let's just keep making out" "And, can you touch my breasts again? I like that".

Celia smiles and fulfills Nancy's request as she takes both breasts ino her palms now and kisses Nancy again, teasing her bottom lip over and over. Nancy feels the heat pool between her legs and she enjoys the pace, kissing and being kisses, touching and being touched. It's not rushes, just passionate and neither woman wants to stop.

But it's late, and they're not ready for a sleepover just yet so finally Celia unwinds their legs and she puts her does back on. Nancy walks her to the door and they kiss again, hands all over each other. They try to make it to the door before Nancy presses Celia against the wall. She intertwines their hands and squeezed gently as they melt into each other's lips again. Celia leans against the wall and clings tighter. Nancy finally has to have the last move and pulls away fully.

"See you soon Celia" She husks. "Let's do this again soon ok ? And go a little bit further… Nancy teases as she places her palm against the pane of Celia's stomach. Celia reaches to bring Nancy's hand up her shirt but Nancy pulls away with one final kiss on the cheek. Both women go to bed that night craving more. They dream of each other sinfully, the sapphic sense in them breaking free.


	2. Chapter 2

They were having drinks at Nancy's later that week as Celia promised. Already there was anticipation in the air after the last time. Somehow the awesome topic of Celia's breasts came up.

"I'm really gonna miss my babies" Celia jokes. This of course, got Nancy's attention. She _loved_ Celia's gorgeous cleavage and couldn't wait to get her hands right on her chest. She tries not to stare.

"We've had some good times together" Celia continues without Nancy commenting. She is also picturing last time when the shirts almost came off.

"After reconstructive surgery you're gonna feel good - better you're gonna have the tits of a 19 year old girl" Nancy shrills in anticipation. She's hoping she's right and frankly she doesn't care. Sweet lady kisses were all the same and she was craving them.

"I was thinking of going bigger" Celia boldly declared, checking the brunett's reaction.

"Bigger" Celia confirmed confidently. She knew this would make Nancy wetter and she was right.

"Really big like freak show big" Celia exaggerated for laughs.

"47 FFF"

"So large that other smaller breasts would want to orbit them"

Celia's propositions got more and more ridiculous because she was addicted to Nancy's giggles and every time she laughed she felt like she was winning the jackpot.

"I think you've had one too many" Nancy cooed. She was actually just happy. She wasn't a creepy 'get her wasted' girl but she liked her drinks and looseness before she tangoed. Celia was always a lot more personable with a few drinks in her and she just was excited for the main event.

"Do you like me?" Celia was suddenly serious.

"Really?" Celia pleaded, eyes all wanting

"Yeah"

"Mostly" Nancy said too quickly, noncommittally. She'd had one too many and got overly honest. Or maybe - not honest enough. Nancy realized that she didn't want to reveal to Celia how much she actually enjoyed their rivalry relationship -it was hot and how much she actually appreciated the blonde woman.

"Thank you" Celia accepted gracefully.

"I have to go pee" She said for an exit. She didn't want Nancy to catch how much she was invested in her.

Somehow she bumps into Silas Botwin in the hallway.

"Oh sorry mrs Hodes I didn't know anyone was in here" Silas mentioned, startled.

"Can I ask your opinion about something?" Celia flirted a little, she wanted to make Nancy jealous.

"Sure"

"What do you think about these" Celia opened her shirt to reveal her boobs to the startled teenager"

"Celia" Nancy called, appearing and staring at Celia's breasts while trying to hide it.

"Celia what are you doing " Nancy says more authoritatively. She has to be the momma bear here and doesn't want Silas to catch on to what her and Celia were up to.

"I just wanted to show my breasts to someone who'd appreciate them" Celia insinuated. And Nancy took the bait sinking right in and got passionate and mad, just as Celia wanted her.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you do have cancer but put your tits away in front of my kid" Nancy exclaimed. She realized then that they were one for one now. Nancy had crossed a line when she didn't reciprocate Celia's affection, and Celia had crossed a line showing her breasts to Silas. They were at a standstill waiting for an out.

"Sorry " Celia deadpanned.

"I took a lude" She ended with.

* * *

"I also took a lewd… picture" Celia waggles her eyebrows.

Nancy realized then that Celia still wanted her, and that she wanted Celia. And that she was going to get her. Nancy tried to reach around to grab Celia's phone to see the dirty picture. Celia wasn't making it easier and she got chased into Nancy's bedroom.

They play wrestled fully clothed with Nancy in that low cut pink top and Celia with her half undone dress. They were about to have their first sleepover and they wanted to get started. Nancy pushed Celia back onto the bed, head touching pillows. Still giggling they leaned in to touch lips together.

Nancy loved the taste of Celia's sweet lips and she took Celia's bottom lip between hers and sucked it. Celia moaned in pleasure, loved being handled. Nancy, on top this time got to take her time pulling down the straps of Celia's dress so that her breasts were exposed.

"You don't need any bigger my dear" Nancy husked. "Yours are so full and gorgeous". Nancy palmed them gently, then firmly as she grinded into Celia's hips. She loved how the friction felt in her jeans right on her clit underneath. It was getting her closer and closer already. They were both breathing hard.

Celia returned to the kissing and helped Nancy slip her shirt off as well. They leaned in close to kiss and got to experience their breasts touching. Both sets of nipples were so hard but the breasts so soft. They loved the feeling of warm breast massaging the other.

Nancy slips her tongue into Celia's mouth gently and playfully darts it in and out. It's almost too much for Celia who reaches to touch her own centre. Nancy grabs her wrist tightly though, and stops her. Celia looks up in vulnerability, not wanting to displease the more powerful woman.

Nancy takes Celia's hand and places it on her breast and signals Nancy to massage it. Of course Nancy would take her own pleasure first. But Celia did enjoy touching Nancy's smaller breasts and loved the kissing. The full making out was there already, with Celia tentatively going for a bit of tongue which Nancy enjoyed and Celia kissing Nancy's upper lip. Celia cupped Nancy's head and neck and brought her close.

"I like doing this with you Nancy" she breathed "You're so pretty" Nancy smiled into Celia's admission and let her continue. "Your lips are so soft and warm and your body is so fit. "Look at those tight abs". Celia finally discovered Nancy's ass as she gripped it hard over Nancy's jeans, bringing Nancy closer to her thighs.

The sudden contact on Nancy's clit had her cry out in pleasure and she relished having hands on her ass. Truthfully, Nancy just couldn't get enough of rough grabbing there so she urged Celia on, moving to plant kisses all over the front of her neck. Nancy then moves south to kiss down Celia's body to discover her breasts.

Nancy takes Celia's nipple into her mouth but releases it too soon, rolling her tongue around the outside of it. Celia feels a gush of wetness again and she just closes her eyes in bliss. Nancy continues while running her hands around Celia's stomach pane. It makes Celia shiver as Nancy switches to the other breast.

By this time Celia is desperate for direct contact. She urges Nancy on "Come on Nance, I need you now". Nancy loves having Celia at her mercy, loves making her beg. She gets off on this, the power and control. Even if she was the submissive she still felt like she was in control. She refocused her attention on the blonde woman and smooths her hands both down Celia's stomach, stopping at the hips to lightly bite Celia's bottom lip before soothing her tongue over it. This makes Celia moan in wanting.

Nancy wants Celia to finish her first though, she is a greedy taker. She flips them over roughly and they fight to find each other's lips again. Celia gropes over the material and marvels at Nancy's tits "jee, you whore these are gorgeous". Nancy clasps her arms around Celia's neck and brings them close so their breasts touch. They both love the feeling. Celia begins teasing up Nancy's skirt and squeezes Nancy's toned calves.

Celia then brushes over Nancy thighs on the outside, then on the inside. "Are you sure Nance ?" Celia asks permission. " _Please_ " Nancy begs. This is all Celia needs before pulling Nany's dress fully off and teasing at her lace panties. The underwear was already soaked and Nancy teasingly grazed her hand over the front and down again. The fingers made Nancy gasp in pleasure. " _I need you inside of me"_ Nancy begs again.

Celia lowers Nancy's panties and throws them aside. She rubs around Nancy's clit in a figure eight motion. Nancy starts to buck her hips in rhythm to Celia's ministrations. She feels hot and wanting. She gets off on hearing Nancy beg though so she continues the motion until Nancy finally moans. She doesn't wait a second longer before Celia plunges one finger into Nancy's wetness and moves it slowly in and out. She kisses Nancy again on the lips. Celia plunges a second finger into Nancy and she groans at the contact.

Celia speeds up her rhythm, pumping in and out of Nancy as she circles her clit with her tongue. Nancy traces shapeless patterns on Celia's back as her breathing gets harder. "Mmm" Nancy moans as she approaches the edge. Teasing, Celia moves her hand to Nancy's clit and circles and Nancy swears profusely. Celia thrusts her digits back into Nancy again who is soaked. She pumps until Nancy comes hard against her hand. Celia rolls over and licks her fingers.

* * *

Celia snuggles into Nancy and kisses her neck with wet kisses. She nibbles Nancy's earlobe and whispers " _Nancy you can't leave me on the edge, I want you"._ Nancy compiles, but instead of mounting Celia, she takes her far wrist into her hand and flips Celia to her back. Nancy puts Celia on her knees and cuddles up beside her ass. She grips Celia's breasts and kisses her back.

Nancy inserts a finger into Celia's swollen wetness and moves slowly. Celia hums in appreciation. Shes loves being caressed by Nancy. Celia begs for more and Nancy thrusts in another finger. She pumps Celia slowly while stroking her clit with the other hand. Nancy massages Celia's neck with her tongue and rubs her centre into Celia's ass.

She rubs up and down her thighs before returning to Celia's clit edging Celia to ebb and flow before release. She suddenly starts to thrust forcefully with her extra long fingers, hitting all corners of Celia's opening. Celia grunts with the effort and her eyes roll back. She climaxes on a high and collapses face forward. Nancy gives her no time to rest before she faces her forwards again.

Nancy mounts Celia to make out with her like a teenager. Celia grabs Nancy's hair roughly as they heat up. She pulls Nancy's hair to crash their lips together as Nancy palms the contours of Celia's waist. Celia kisses up Nancy's swan like neck and bites it. Celia puts her fingers out and Nancy lowers herself onto them.

Nancy rides Celia's hand up and down straight up. Her breasts bounce and the bed shakes. All Celia an do is feel Nancy's slight frame on top of her and thrust. Once Nancy is very close Celia leans forward to lick Nancy's folds. It sends Nancy over the edge again and Nancy pushes Celia's head back down to keep licking. She comes a third time, this time when Celia's hand hits her G spot she squirts and gushes. Celia cleans up Nancy right then.

Nancy teases Celia by showing her the new vibrator Andy bought her. She turns it on and places it against herself as she moans from it. When Celia reaches to grab it though she pulls away and kisses Celia on the head instead. "Next time, Celia. Your place. I'll bring the tequila". She cuddles into Celia, laying her head beneath hers and falls asleep. Celia simply smiles, kisses Nancy on the cheek three times and switches out the light, still turned on herself.


	3. Chapter 3

How fancy of Nancy was it that she opened a bakery in Agrestic. Celia wasn't much for cabs herself, but she sure was one for Nancy. Celia had realized in the past few days how much she dreamed of Nancy's precise strokes and how much she liked the brunette's presence. She was one a mission that day. She had had her titties tattooed and the pain just made her anxious to show off the artwork to that elusive woman.

"Hello" Celia walks in, unsure of the address.

"Nancy" She calls out.

"Celia" Nancy was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't expected the blonde woman to come along to see the new business so soon.

"What are you doing here ?" Nancy asks, genuinely curious

"I refuse to just sit around the house for three days, waiting. The puppies are coming off Nance

And I'm thinking it's time to take them out for one last walk".

That sure gets Nancy's attention. She smiles inwardly as she remembers grinding herself against the blonde's hips the previous night. She can feel her arousal pooling.

"Alright who's the hottie" Celia eyes Conrad. Nancy is annoyed. She secretly wants Celia all to herself but she will never admit it.

"My carpenter". Because she does separate her drug life and her personal life. Sort of. At least her Celia life and her drug life. Cannot have the "Drugs are wrong" bitch around a grower. No way.

"Conrad Conrad this is Celia" she gestures in a perfunctory manner.

"Hey helloooo carpenter" Celia slides right in.

"Do you want to see something" Celia lowers her voice. Nancy sighs not wanting to repeat the scene from her house and not wanting to share Celia.

"So you have to stop flashing your boobs to the world" Nancy insists to Celia jealously.

"I'll speak when spoken to" Conrad asserts, unaware of the sexual tension occurring between the blonde and the brunette.

"Here today gone tomorrow" Conrad peers at Celia's new breast tattoo.

"My homage to temporary permanence " both people stare at Celia's tits in appreciation.

"They're beautiful" Conrad hums, while Nancy frowns in annoyance.

"Why thank you would you like to take them out dancing tonight" Celia flirts with Conrad, just to piss Nancy off. She knows that Nancy's a jealous bitch and that she won't stand for this.

"He doesn't have time to go dancing" Nancy asserts, confirming Celia's suspicions.

"Come on Nancy we'll go out all of us" Celia mediates, intending on dumping the black guy later.

"I'm fully waxed and I have a brand new tattoo" She shows off.

"I am not going to take no for an answer"

"You have a husband" Nancy argues, trying to pry Celia away. As if that stopped the two of them from fucking all night long with an endless sort of need.

"Mm hmm who's white and Jewish" Celia doesn't even need to lie about that part.

"And we're going out for Kreplah maybe" Celia mocks, disinterested.

Nancy can only smile sarcastically.

* * *

When Conrad leaves first Celia sticks around. She wants Nancy to be sure that she was just toying. Celia knows how much rage Nancy has and doesn't want to get on her bitch side.

"Can you believe him" Celia walks up to Nancy

"Gullible guts he is"

"Hey don't insult my carpenter" Nancy sasses back

"Oh god, you're not fucking him are you?" Celia doesn't want to realize she's been played.

"In his dreams" Nancy confirms.

"Good" Celia softens.

"But I'm gonna flirt with him tonight just for asking" Nancy mocks"

"Don't you dare" Celia says incredulously

"Maybe you should stop talking Celia" Nancy flirts

"Maybe you should shut your goddamn mouth Nancy" Celia's anger rises

"Maybe you should make me" Nancy lowers her voice an octave and Celia snaps then.

She pins Nancy to the table and bends her backwards as far as she goes. Nancy's dancer body makes an arrow shape and its delightful.

Celia grabs her perky-for-forty-that-whore-breast of Nancy's under the shirt and pulls off the bra. She puts her hand back on it and with the other hand unbuttons Nancy's pants.

Nancy grabs Celia's back so hard.

She keeps them unbuttoned but she humps into Nancy's thigh so the zipper painfully rub against Nancy's crotch.

"Oh fuck Celia, fuck that's so hot" Nancy stutters "I'm so fucking wet"

Celia scratches down Nancy's back as Nancy coos, egging her on.

Celia sees this as some sort of challenge so she brings their hips together, fucking herself on Nancy's thigh. "I'm going to come without even taking my pants off" Celia is determined.

She moves her hips as she grinds against Nancy's button and zipper and underwear and the textures make Celia go out of breath.

Celia grinds so hard to fuck herself and smashes her clit on Nancy's thigh and back to her zipper. Her hips swivel in Nancy it's almost like a lap dance. Nancy remembers all the times she gave lap dances to get herself out of trouble.

When she gets close she leans over to kiss Nancy's chest as Nancy bites and sucks at the back of Celia's neck.

She fucks herself faster, pleasuring both herself and Nancy.

"Greedy bitch" Nancy spats.

"Shut the fuck up Nancy" Celia keeps humping Nancy's crotch and pulls on her hair while Nancy moans. She squeezes that breast tight and pinches the nipple.

"You're the greedy one. You came three times last one to my once !"

"I'm just fast Celia" Nancy moans.

Celia is shorter than Nancy by an inch but they are inches away from each other with Nancy backed into the table. Celia finishes herself off with one powerful blow to Nancy's buckle. She comes hard and her pants are soaked.

"Gee Celia, you'd think you peed yourself you're so damn wet" Nancy laughs

"Oh you're going to pay for that Nance" Celia savours the warmth in her jeans and massages herself feeling herself through pants. Nancy finds this extremely erotic. Nancy touches Celia's pants and squeezes. She loves to feel Celia's wetness and pulls Celia in by the waistband of her underwear and unbuckles Celia's fly.

She doesn't get very far though before Celia licks through Nancy's underpants creating a bizarre sensation with too much friction. Her nose accidentally grazes Nancy's clit without touching it and Nancy swears incoherently.

"Oh _god_ Celia I'm already close" Nancy's eyes roll to the back of her head. She can almost feel the fuzzy shivers form in her centre.

But this isn't for Nancy right now, Celia wants her own pleasure first, from torturing Nancy.

"I'm going to punish you, missy" Celia removes Contact from Nancy and she spins her around, holding her by the hair to the table and ripping her pants and panties down. She lets them pool at her feet.

She bites Nancy's bare back before soothing it with wet kisses. She puts a finger into Nancy to feel her wetness but only moves it from side to side and doesn't fuck her. Nancy tries to reach down to fuck herself but Celia pins Nancy's hands behind her back.

She leans on them before slapping Nancy's bare bottom

"You deserve a spanking, Nancy" Celia raises her voice.

"Oh my fuck that's good ooooh" Nancy moans "Celia oh" "I am not sorry"

Celia lashes out "Oh you'll pay for that" She slaps her again on the ass. She appreciates how smooth and round Nancy's butt is and squeezes the cheeks. She slaps her so hard that Nancy sees stars and her wetness literally drips out of her onto the floor.

Celia reverses her again and shoves three fingers into her. She avoids the clit completely and pulls away when Nancy comes forwards to try to grind onto Celia's leg.

Celia takes Nancy's lips into her own and bites down hard on Nancy's bottom lip. When Nancy moans she moves on to love biting up her swan like neck while fucking Nancy, leaving bite marks all the way up. She was territorial, claiming her.

Celia moves on to Nancy's right ear, licking her lobes before nibbling the bottom part. Nancy screams out in ecstacy. Her pleasure is continuing in waves but she can't finish without force on her clit. Celia is keeping her in suspense.

"You're such a whore Nancy, I'm forcing you down and you fucking love it"

Nancy just hums in agreement, cheeks blushing pink. Her body was so ready for Celia to end her. She was all swollen and engulfed and blushing too. She could feel a squirt coming on but before she could tell Celia, Celia removed her hand.

Celia moved on to the other ear, making their breasts touch against each other. Celia's breasts were so tender from the tattoo she felt so good and warm pressed into Nancy. She let Nancy's hands free to rip off her shirt and bra.

Nancy suckled Celia as Celia moved one finger through her slick folds sending shivers down Nancy's spine.

"How am I not surprised Nancy ! You're such a slut your panties were soaked already. You can't go one day without fucking yourself even if you do have a man in your life he can't end you like I can"

Nancy's face reddened at the admission and she suckled Celia's other breast. She sucks in and out and loves the feeling of the soft breast. She nibbles gently to motivate Celia. She grabs Celia's honeyed hair and crashes their lips together again, this time suckling Celia's lips.

Celia's tongue goes inside her and she fucks it in and out. She cradles Nancy in her arms before lifting her fully onto the table. To Nancy's surprise, Celia hops onto the table too and whispers into Nancy's back.

"You don't deserve to see me, bitch. I want you to be sore tonight you can't even walk."

All Nancy's power and dignity was gone now. Celia's hands were up her breasts again, smearing her wetness onto her shoulders. Celia plants a wet kiss on the upper shoulders. She takes off her pants and panties and wraps her legs around Nancy so that Nancy is sitting on Celia's lap in front of her. Celia presses her own wetness to Nancy's back.

Nancy grabs Celia's wrist and moves it to her centre but Celia's hand is balled into a fist. Celia sucks on Nancy's neck, leaving hickeys on both sides. Celia whispers into Nancy's ear

"Screw you Nancy" She whispered

"Yes, of please screw me" Nancy begged. But Celia wanted her to really beg.

"I didn't say you could talk, you bitch, Celia slapped her stomach pane and watched Nancy's ab muscles ripple along her thin frame.

"But you better beg, but all you can say is my name" Celia commanded.

"Celia !" "Celia !" "Celia!" Nancy begged, totally submitted.

And finally celia clutched Nancy into her arms and stuck three fingers into her slit and massaged her clit with the other. Nancy hadn't had contact on her clit yet today and the moment Celia touched it she bucked her hips and started to fuck herself and grind into Celia.

"You don't get to fuck yourself Nance, I'm your master now" Celia held her tigher but Nancy couldn't control her hips she continued to fuck herself against Celia's fingers. Celia started to go faster and press her hands into Nancy's clit.

There was no friction needed Nancy was so lubricated she threw her head back and got taken from behind. Celia's enthusiasm was impressive as they moved in rhythm. Celia was nailing her alright, into fucking oblivion. All Nancy's senses were alive.

Celia's fingers went deeper and deeper and Nancy felt as though an electric current was surging through her when Celia started biting her shoulders. She was breaking into a million pieces from the physical bliss and Celia was hitting all of Nancy's delicious spots.

"I'm so fucking close" Nancy says and Celia switches positions again with one last hard bite. She keeps her fingers pumping but bends Nancy over the table again, grabs that breast and brings her to climax.

It was a brutal spasm as Nancy's walls fluttered and crashed against each other and the orgasm rippled through Nancy just as another one started and another. She was contracting hard on Nancy's fingers and collapsing into Celia's slender arms. She groaned and shivered and shook. She pressed her eyes so shut and felt warmness spread through her legs and her whole lower half.

Celia keeps thrusting in gently, pressing Nancy's G-spot which was still tight. Nancy felt pressure build there, ready for release as if she were about to wet herself. She tried to clench and hold it all in but Celia drew it out with one long finger right in the spot.

Nancy lost all control and she squirted right into Celia's mouth as Celia had leaned down and shoved her tongue onto Nancy's crotch. Nancy felt the pressure release her stream as Celia Celia sucked her right out, lapping on and on. She was down on her for days, holding her inner and outer thighs. Nancy was resting on Celia's shoulder, holding onto her back, digging scars and shapeless patterns on Celia's back.

Celia sticks her tongue into Nancy's sweet opening and soothes where her fingers had been. She tongue fucks her gently as Nancy whispers bittersweet nothings into her ear.

When Nancy comes again she is spent and falls right off the table into Celia. Celia takes her into an embrace and kisses Nancy so softly on her top and bottom lip. She had no strength, no voice to speak. Both of their breaths were ragged.

They make out some more, just for comfort. They are tangled in each other's arms. Celia holds Nancy's naked body gently in her arms. She soothes down Nancy's scars and marks. She strokes her gently like a kitten. The warm intimacy is so familiar for them. They smell like sex and they love it.

They can't stand anymore roughness for now and need to take the edge off. Celia grabs a nearby bottle of champagne and takes a swig. She brings her mouth to Nancy's to share it with her. They cuddle each other there, just waiting. "I want you to be too spent tonight" "You too". "No matter what happens though Nance, know that in my heart I want you, I don't want anyone else". "You have to come back to me. We'll sneak off into my pool later tonight ok" "Promise, no matter what or who happens".

Celia massages Nancy's neck, she loves when Celia does that. Her job is so stressful she needs the contact on her neck and upper shoulders. Celia is a caretaking lover. Nancy needs this. She needs someone to talk to.

"You're better than Rosie O'Donnell Nance" Celia laughs. "Oh the irony, Celia. I'm still judging you hard for being the biggest hypocrite in Agrestic. "What can you say, now don't go fucking any other unhappy housewives on my back or I won't fuck you again". "Threat taken, Celia, but I promise I'll tell Isabel".

"You wouldn't dare Nancy" "Try me". "Oh god no, Nancy Isabel has had a huge crush on you since she was five. That's why she named her barbie doll Nansy". "Oh god, I never put that together. She's literally always staring at my breasts".

"I can't blame her for that. And god you'll miss mine Nancy". "Oh man I will miss those puppies. Let me suck them again". So Celia lets Nancy suck her booobs and be on top of her but facing the opposite way while Celia sucks on Nancy's in reverse. It's a sort of boob 69 they invented long ago.

Celia eventually pushes Nancy off of her. "What's wrong Celia? Nancy says confused. Nancy is horny still and frustrated". "I'm stopping before I can't anymore Nancy, I have things to do you know. Isabel and Shane need to be picked up from school !"

"Shit shit shit !" Nancy rushes to assemble their clothes back together. She puts on Celia's underpants by mistake and before Celia can say anything she's dressed and running with her keys, still so sexy.

Celia smiles as she puts on Nancy's lace panties, and walks slowly to get her coat. They can't get caught together and ruin their whole game. She smiles inwardly, as this game was going to span the rest of the evening.

Notes: No reviews yet ! Would love the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Nancy goes out, she dresses in a sinfully short grey dress, straightens her hair and puts on makeup and jewelry. She looks beautiful.

"Selling weed _and turning tricks_ now Nance" Andy calls out to her.

Nancy considers it and doesn't disconfirm Andy's suspicion. Someday she just might go down that road. Lord knows, she could do very well.

"Are you going out mom ?" Shane protests.

"Yes, i'm going out with mrs. Hodes" she explains before leaving. Andy raises an eyebrow in piqued curiosity but never receives an explanation.

Conrad, Celia and Nancy met up at Celia's for some pre-drinks while Dean was out playing poker with the boys and Isabel was on at sleepover at Peggy's house. Celia wishes him well half heartedly before shoving Isabel out the door.

They are all sat in Celia's kitchen, holding some lovely frozen margaritas that Celia whipped up.

"These are way too fruity for me Celia, can't I just have shots?" says Conrad.

"Sure !" Says Nancy, who takes a gulp of the tequila, finishing it off

"That was the last bottle Nance" Celia giggles

"Oppos, sorry not sorry, guess you'll have to drink that froo froo punch now" Nancy giggles back.

"Girls be crazy" Conrad rolls his eyes.

"I know what ! We'll play some drinking games !" Celia exclaims

"Like in College!" squeals Nancy

"Bitch this was your _major_ in college bet you hardly went to class"

"Haha a minor maybe, Celia, but you know what my college major _really was_ "... Nancy insinuates, referring to the time she revealed to Celia how she slept with that girl at Berkeley.

"Oh right, the _dance major"_ Celia saves Nancy with a wink and Conrad just looks confused.

"Bet you got straight A's in your best subject" Celia prolongs the joke

"Definitely not _straight_ A's" Nancy quips back.

Of course Conrad is oblivious to the little game going on with Nancy and Celia.

"These drinks are too weak let's get this game going or we're all gonna be here all night" Conrad protests.

"All right then Conrad" Celia says

"What's the crazy ass black people drinking game" Nancy gangs up on Conrad.

"Bitch that's racist ! But true: Here it is. "Spin the bottle truth or dare never have I ever"

"What the fuck" both girls say in unison as Conrad pours each of them a shot.

"It's actually really simple, Here's the bottle. You spin it and whoever it lands on says a never have I ever, and then the other person says a truth or dare for you. And then it goes around in a circle. You get one shot of vodka, this is your out so you don't have to answer one of the questions or do one of the dares. You don't get any more of these shots"

They sit down in position, feeling oddly like middle school. "And who goes first anyways ?"

"Easy", Conrad says, "the person who loses in an arm-wrestle contest. You two ladies first"

Off Nancy's look, Conrad explains "You picked the black family drinking game, if you got problems with this shit take it up with Heylia"

"Who's -?" Celia looks confused.

"Just play the damn game" Nancy reaches her arm out towards Celia, and from years of dance training narrowly beats her.

In a face off with Conrad, Nancy holds him at even for a minute before Conrad reveals he's bluffing and slams Nancy's hand square to the ground.

"Celia you're up !" Conrad says.

Celia spins the bottle, and it lands on Conrad.

"Never have I everrrrr" Conrad clears his throat dramatically "Done role-play sex"

Celia groans and takes a drink. Nancy looks at her puzzling. Nancy doesn't take a drink, upon Nancy's eyeing her she confesses "It was on my wish list…" And they all laugh.

"Truth or Dare Celia " Nancy prepares. Celia is a bit worried what will happen if she picks Truth around Nancy. "Dare". She stares Nancy down.

"I dare you to take your shirt and bra off !" Nancy exclaims. They all smile because they all know how much Celia wanted to show her puppies off. Nancy takes one look at Celia's luscious breasts, and remembering that morning gets wet all over again.

"You're next, Nance" Celia hands Nancy the bottle. She spins and lands on Celia.

"Never have I ever… " Celia decides to play this to her advantage to get more information out of Nancy. "Been a swinger"

Nancy takes a big long drink all eyes on her. "Judah used to like to… dress me up, loan me out. We would lock eyes when I was being used by… whoever. His best friend, Silas's third grade teacher, the manager at Panda Express. I've never told anyone that we swang, swung… we were swingers. You know what our safe word was 'Frantarkenton' we talked about having a threesome.

"Holy shit Nance, did you like it ?" Celia can't stop herself from asking.

"I like variety." Nancy asks quickly.

"Did you do the threesome ?" Conrad asks while Celia glares at him.

"Wait which one of Judah's best friends" Celia asks

"Wait your turn these are Truth questions !" Nancy protests to get them back on track.

"Truth or Dare baby ?" Conrad asks and Celia winces at the "baby".

"Dare" Nancy picks, not wanting anymore truths for the moment.

"Dare you to give Celia a lap dance for me" Conrad licks his lips.

The girls smile, unknowing to Conrad that he played right into their hands.

Nancy rises and slinks over to Celia. She stands right in front of her and dips, grazing her breasts by Celia's face. Then she turns around to wave her ass for Celia and when Celia hums, she turns around and straddles the blonde.

She takes Celia's arms and puts them on her waist, swivels her hips all over Celia's centre. She kneels over Celia and presses their breasts together, and runs her hand down Celia's back, squeezing her ass. She has to steele herself not to kiss Celia, so she runs the bridge of her nose between Celia's breasts and stops at her ear, pausing to whisper "I'm wet for you baby" as Celia blushes, also herself and with that Nancy's off her again, too soon.

They look at each other lustfully while Conrad looks at them curiously. "Damn" says Conrad.

"Bet you love your girl on girl" Nance jokes.

"You bet I do" Conrad smirks while Celia smiles as well.

"YOUR TURN !" The girls cheer at Conrad.

Conrad spins the bottle and ends up on Nancy. She laughs and can't wait to get more information out of Celia to get back at her.

"Never have I ever… done sex in a costume" she laughs. To her surprise, both of them take a drink to that. Celia shoots a look at the confused Conrad.

"It was a superman suit" Conrad explains. "My old girlfriend liked how it did to my muscles". He tightens his bicep to prove it. They all laugh, though the girls do like his muscles. They both like both boys and girls.

"Soooooo… Truth or Dare Conrad " Celia asks.

"Truth, ah guess" he concedes, the dares have been wild already.

The girls confer and giggle "Do her/ don't do her. On US" they say.

"Wellllll Conrad winds up dramatically.

He points at Celia first "DO HER !" He guffaws, and points at Nancy "aaaaaaaand DO HER !" He laughs.

"That's a total copout !" Nancy protests.

"But I like it just the same, says Celia.". They shrug their shoulders at each other, and wink.

Conrad hands the bottle to Nancy, who spins it. She lands on Conrad.

"Never have I ever… masterbated in public" Conrad giggles. Both girls sigh and take a drink.

"Judah dared me" Nancy starts. "We were outside his poker game he dropped me off. I took my shirt off and had my vibrator on inside of my leggings. It's what he wanted, all the boys watched from the window". Nancy says sheepishly.

"So _Dean was…"_ Celia starts. "Hahah yeah he sure was, Nancy finishes her thought."

"Did he… I don't wanna know" Celia laughs off her questions, which makes less sense with all the drinks.

"Ok fine, I was getting a little… hot under the collar one day before PTA and no one was there, and it was the beginning of the school year."

"Oh my goodness Celia" Nancy laughs "That was the day we were up in arms about diet soda in the vending machines".

"Yeah it was, you got outvoted unanimously" Celia deadpanned. Off Nancy's raised eyebrow she responded "I licked my fingers after".

"This would be absolutely not funny sober" Nancy laughs and so does Conrad.

Spin away Conrad, Celia's still giggling.

Conrad spins and it lands on Celia. "Never have I ever… kissed someone I met in a bar"

Conrad drinks as does Nancy. "Really Celia ?" Conrad's surprised. "Yes carpenter, met Dean in university class, and all the other boys in other places.

"I met this girl one time" Conrad starts "She was so beautiful she was a rock climber and she had really great abs. She had the nicest arms".

"Well I met this girl one time in college" Nancy cut in and barrelled through "And she was a drug importer for an international drug cartel. She took me home with her and she fingered me. And she said I was the best she ever had. Her name was Alex. Long brown hair, super smooth. Weird salt shaker tattoo. She kissed not bad"

"Wow that's the girl you were talking about _damn Nancy_ " Celia was impressed.

"Wait you know she was…" Conrad didn't finish that sentence, deciding he wasn't getting ahead.

"Yeah, she was great in bed, though a bit boring for me, but she wanted me to travel the world and carry suitcases full of drug money to South Africa for her and I just wasn't in it for that. I broke up with her and changed my phone number. Never heard from her since. She didn't love me anyways.

"Score, always wanted to hear that story" Celia admits. "But I bet you've had better pussy since then" Celia winks but with her back turned to Conrad.

"Alright Truth or Dare Conrad" Nancy asks.

"Dare" Conrad challenges.

"Alright, I dare you to leave the room for about ten minutes" Nancy says.

"And don't you dare come back early" adds Celia.

"Gee okay, easy dare. I'm going to make more drinks" says Conrad, oblivious but suspicious.

* * *

Not a second passes when Conrad shuts the door when Nancy's already atop Celia.

"We have to be quick and quiet" she shushes Celia and looks at the clock to note the time.

This is the first time Nancy mounts Celia and will let her finish first. Nancy cups Celia's honeyed hair with her hands and kisses on the top and bottom lip. Celia moves her arms to Nancy's back and keeps kissing Nancy back. Celia takes Nancy's dress off and Nancy takes Celia's top off. They take their pants and underwear off in a hurry.

"We're not both going to finish in time at this rate ! Fuck foreplay lie down" Nancy exclaims.

Celia does as she's told and is surprised that Nancy lies backwards putting her crotch in her face. "69 Baby, we're going to sixty-nine !". Celia understands and starts licking Nancy's dripping wetness. Nancy sighs and goes down on Celia. She swirls her tongue around her clit and plunges a finger in. Celia starts to ride Nancy's hand while she sucks Nancy's clit and licks all over her inner and outer lips.

Nancy speeds up her rhythm and sucks on Celia's clit, pressing the texture of her tongue onto the blonde's centre. Celia moans loudly and returns the favour to Nancy. Celia licks and sucks harder and harder to bring Nancy closer and closer. They grunt with the effort. Nancy plunges her tongue right into Celia's opening and pumps in and out.

Nancy reciprocates and plunges her tongue into Celia. Nancy tongue-fucks Celia as she is being tongue-fucked back. Nancy caresses Celia's breasts as she does this and Celia cups Nancy's ass, bringing her closer.

"Faster ! Harder ! Nancy cries out as Celia glances at the clock. "Two minutes !" Celia calls out. THey double down on their ministrations and come very close to the edge. Finally Celia presses hard into Nancy's clit and Nancy thrusts right into Celia. Their bodies seize and their centres contract in waves. They ride out their orgasms together, finally collapsing together. They kiss and make out for about ten seconds, tasting each other before quickly re-dressing. Clothing is tossed around and they giggle when they put their own underwear on again.

"You stole my panties Celia" Nancy laughs. "More like you stole mine first" Celia quips. They scramble to get the pants on and Nancy's shirt on and sit down right in place. They are right on time, laughing just seconds before Conrad comes back with moscow mules. Conrad looks at them, puzzled and hands them each a copper mug filled with vodka, ginger beer and lime.

* * *

Finally, they were all back in a circle starting the game again. Nancy takes the bottle and spins it, landing on Conrad.

"Never have I ever read smutty Fanfiction" says Conrad. Nancy takes a drink.

"Have you ever watched _Pretty Little Liars_ ?" Nancy exclaims. "There's this great fanfiction called 'naughty little liars' where the four girls go to Philly and dance and then Aria has sex with Spencer and Emily has sex with Hanna at the same time".

They both look at Nancy a bit confused, but Celia responds "I only really watch _The Shield_ but it sounds pretty erotic maybe I'll try that sometime. And they all laugh again.

"Truth or Dare Nancy" Celia asks her.

"Ah, Truth I guess" Nancy concedes.

"Which one of Judah's friends did you sleep with" Celia asks.

"Wow you weren't going to let that one go were you !" Nancy exclaims.

"It wasn't Dean, don't worry Celia" she comforts.

" _Doug Wilson!"_ Celia exclaims.

"Wait, like town council Doug ?" Conrad questions, receiving no answer.

Nancy takes her bail-out shot and says that she will "never confirm or deny that one, purely for Dana's sake".

"Who even are these people" Conrad butts in.

"The poker game" Nancy deadpans, and this explains it to Conrad who only knows these people in a drug context.

"Your replacement question is… Top or Bottom Nance" Celia asks pointedly, genuinely curious.

"Wait, isn't that for gays n shit" Conrad asks.

"Not if you use a strap on" Celia explains.

Nancy blushes at the thought. Although she is a dominant personality in real life, truth is she likes to be dominated sexually, she would even like some more wild submissive sex.

"Bottom" Nancy answers. "You ?" she asks Celia.

"Top" Celia answers definitely, raising an eyebrow at Nancy, who now has ideas of being pegged by Celia in her mind.

"What about you, Conrad" Nancy coos.

"Ain't never going to happen, but top just so I don't gotta bottom" Conrad struggles.

Celia finally takes the bottle and spins. It lands on Nancy, so Nancy thinks up a great question.

"Never have I ever, had a sex swing" Nancy is suspicious of the bolts in the wall she saw once at Celia's while Celia was describing fucking back pressed to the wall at the roller skate park with skates on, being super hot in hot pants and coming at the snap of her fingers.

Celia does, in fact take a drink and Conrad doesn't.

"How did we not -" Nancy almost reveals them when she was going to say, when we made out for hours lazily in your room.

"How did we not find that when we were cleaning" Nancy asks more precisely.

"Well it wasn't _up_ when you were there Nancy" Celia snarks back at her.

"Gee you bored housewives have some interesting hobbies" Conrad affirms. The girls giggle.

"Truth or Dare Celia" Conrad asks.

"Truth" Celia says bravely.

"Alright Celia, time for the important question here. ". No one was expecting what followed.

"Tell me about the first three times you two kissed" He says, motioning at Celia, to Nancy and back to Celia again.

Celia's mouth was agape.

"We didn't never ah" Nancy blushes but she stumbles too much on her words.

"How did you know ?" Says Celia, simply.

"I'll answer after you two tell me bout how you started hooking up"

"Well, it started that day at PTA, when we were fighting about the diet soft drinks. I didn't actually care, I just wanted to get Nancy all riles up at me."

"Really ? !" Nancy exclaims. "Goddamn you Celia I thought you were serious".

"Anyways, so we were finished PTA and Nancy was about to leave but she was furious at me. She came back into the room, closed the door behind us and pressed me up against it. She grabbed my hair and went right up into my face." Celia narrates.

And I said to her "stop messing with things that will hurt my kids" and I said it right up into her face.

"And I thought she was so pretty and hot and I never thought I'd ever have the chance again she was so close so I brought my hand to her waist and I kissed her. I took my lip onto hers and I kissed her." Celia continues.

"But then the funniest thing happened", Celia goes on "Then Nancy starts kissing me back. She takes my top lip and rubs her tongue on it, and then deepens the kiss. We were there for a whole minute, kissing back and forth before Nancy takes her hand off my hair, opens the door and leaves without saying a word".

"I had to drop off Shane, he was already late" Nancy defends

"How was I supposed to know that, I was so confused." says Celia

"But I made it up to you later" says Nancy deviously.

"True" Affirms Celia. "Later that day I came over to Nancy's house and brought over a nanny cam so our children wouldn't have sex and Nancy didn't want to but Quinn took the camera willingly".

"And so when the kids all ran off we kind of fooled around a little on the roof" Nancy added.

"We didn't go past kissing really, just a lot of kissing" Celia continued.

"And you grazed my boobs a bit" Celia giggled.

"Speak for yourself Celia, you were all over me" Nancy giggled as well.

"We were just making out next to each other, with hands on each other, nothing naked" Celia said.

"The third time was when I had to -" Nancy almost said drop weeds off but instead said "When I was signing papers off at Doug's office"

"That night that the boys were at the poker game and I waited outside when Dean went in" Celia remembers.

"And you drove off to watch the shield until you came back because you forgot to kiss me" Nancy continues.

"So I come back and Nancy gets in my car and we kiss some sweet. We take our time and I hold Nancy's waist and she brushes my hair from my face. I push Nancy on to her back and we cuddle while making out. We giggle because its just so absurd." Celia presses on.

"I didn't really know I liked women" Nancy continues "but I like kissing Celia". "I just like sex, lots of sex, sex is fun, sex is great. And girls kiss softer than boys do". Nancy explains.

"There's just something about Nancy, that annoys me to no end, makes me want to punch her in the face or get shitfaced drunk and bang her" Celia exaggerates.

"Jesus" exclaims Nancy.

"Well that sure explains a lot" says Conrad.

"Do you not see yourselves all night eye fucking down Celia's boobs and laughing at inside jokes and doing lap dances. You could feel the chemistry during the lap dance, it wasn't the first time for you two. It just looked too natural." Conrad continues.

"It's true, though we've never done lap dances" Celia laughs.

"Now I see why judah likes them so much" Nancy laughs as well.

"And come on being exiled and coming back to smelling like sex." Conrad raises an eyebrow.

"Welllll that pretty much answers it" says Nancy. The girls look at each other sheepishly.

"We better get ready to go out" says Celia as she runs off to get a dress on, taking Nancy by the hand.

Celia undresses Nancy and stares at her gorgeous naked body. She rakes in Nancy's breasts and muscles and tone. She pushes Nancy against her bed and kisses her again.

"I can't resist you" Celia husks and plunges right into Nancy's wet opening.

"But we- dressed" Nancy tries to reason but Celia overpowers her and the sensations reverberating in her core are just too powerful and delicious for her to protest any further.

Nancy throws her head back in pleasure as Celia pumps in and out of her. She loves having Celia inside her. With a few quick strokes against her clit their breath has become ragged. Celia squeezes Nancy's breast as she comes hard against Celia's fingers.

"You have to do me back" Celia protests as Nancy turns to get up.

She is mean, but she isn't _evil_. Nancy wouldn't leave Celia on the edge. So she plunges her own long dexterous fingers into Celia who wreaths at the length of them. She finishes soon after with a sigh.

The women could have gone on for hours more, but a quick release would at least get them feeling well before their evening.

"Where are we even going" asks Celia.

"Some black club" finishes Nancy, "Conrad picked".

"I don't even know any black people other than your carpenter" says Celia, which turns out to be both true and funny.

* * *

They took a cab there because they are all already drunk. When the walked in they had to go through a metal detector to get in.

They beeline to the bar. This is where Celia inevitably betrays Nancy.

"Is it true that when a women goes out with a carpenter she never goes back" Celia says to Conrad.

"Baby when I nail something it stays nailed" Conrad insinuates.

"I got cancer and jungle fever and tonight one of them is about to get cured" Celia goes over to Nancy to let her know she's gone.

Nancy watches Celia with envy as she dances with Celia. Nancy is jealous and full of mixes emotions. She's mad at Celia for duping her and going with Conrad, especially after their promise and their hot sexy day.

Nancy goes over to this other random black guy and talks to him about work, watching Celia out of the corner of her eye.

Celia eventually leaves with Conrad and Nancy follows behind. She watches as they kiss in the cab, Conrad undressing Celia. Nancy is fascinated but self-preservation makes her pull herself away.

She goes home, talks with Andy but she's not in the mood to talk. "It's been a long night". Andy sees the disappointment in her eyes but doesn't press the issue. Lupita wants a raise and holds out her stash pillow. She feels as if the world is crashing down.

She heads up to her room where she finds Shane.

"The infidels are ready to meet your demands" she tells him sweetly. At least she can make someone's night tonight. They play pillow fort for awhile until Shane falls asleep in her arms and she carries him to bed.

Nancy puts on a home video of her and Judah. She watches as he makes love to her slowly and she cries and cries and cries. She doesn't know how long she's sat there in front of the bed before she hears a knock at the door.

Celia is there, looking guilty and sad.

"Can I come in" She begs Nancy.

"Let's go out" Nancy leads her to her backyard. Its warm out and she's still serious about her early proposition.

"So how was he" Nancy doesn't bother dodging the question.

"Pretty good, not bigger than Dean, but black is hot and he is compassionate".

"Better than me ?" Nancy says all vulnerable.

"No one is better than you Nance" Celia hugs Nancy into her arms.

"You know that college girl had one thing right" Celia whispered.

"What was that ?" Nancy asks.

"You're the best I've ever had" Celia seals.

Nancy forgives Celia and presses her lips to the blonde. They slow dance by the moonlight, all quiet and calm.

"You've been crying" Celia brushes away a tear off Nancy's eye.

"I miss Judah" Nancy half admits. She doesn't say that she likes Celia.

"I understand babe." Celia kisses her on the cheek.

They go over by the edge of the pool and dip their feet in. Its warm. They take their clothes off jump in. Nancy hooks her legs around Celia and Celia spins her around slowly. They kiss again, just for the feel of it.

"I owe you one, Nancy" Celia confirms.

"Just, comfort me Celia. I need someone to talk to. I want you to cuddle me, spoon me, kiss me and hold me tight"

Celia carries her out of the water and brings her a towel. They go to Nancy's room and sit in the pillow fort and Celia kisses Nancy's lips so delicately and soft. They reach each other for pure human connection. Celia lifts Nancy into bed and lies with one leg inside of hers on top. Nancy relishes the weight of her. Celia kisses the back of her neck.

"Low me tender Celia" Nancy begs. And Celia cuddles into Nancy's back and puts soft music on. She spoons Nancy and holds her.

"I want to be a good person, Celia. After Judah died, I forgot who I was" Nancy lets tears flow from her cheeks.

"You're a great person Nance, you give a home to Andy and raise your sons. You're a mom. And plus you have a new bakery !" Celia says chipper.

Nancy laughs and forgets and remembers what Celia doesn't know about the bakery. They let it all float away as they drift into a slightly drunken sleep. And they have never felt warmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy is proud of her bakery but she is having a stressful day in general and still recovering from the partying. She is surprised but happy to see Celia, in her new wig, show up at the bakery as she sips her coffee.

"Wanna short of Jack in that" Celia husks.

"Oh I read that. Great article about injecting Human Growth Hormone to stay young. Except, they never say where they're getting it from, makes you wonder if they're sucking the youth out of small brown children somewhere so that actors and trophy wives can stay in business."

Nancy purses her lips together in amusement. Celia did keep her life interesting. Nancy also thinks Celia is full of shit and has so much on her mind that caring for Celia just isn't a priority at the moment.

"I was serious about the shot. You want ?" Celia leans in and uncovers the bottle of Jack Daniel's veiled beneath her coat.

"Actually I do, it's been one of those days" Nancy accepts the token.

"So you heard about my accident, right. And I just got humiliated at the city council by the fuckhead Doug Wilson"

"So what's up with you,

"Oh, justi life. Kids baking"

"You need to get laid. Frankly so do I. Are you seeing anyone ? Maybe we could share" Those last bits were for comedic effect, or maybe appearances sake. Celia doesn't want Nancy to be fucking anyone else but her. And she still wants her, even after all those times of casual sex she still wants her so badly.

"You should run for city council" Nancy tries to change the subject not to appear too eager.

"Doug would lose his mind"

"Oh I didn't mean for Doug's seat"

"Yeah but Doug's seat is up this year"

"Maybe it was a bad idea"

"No I think it's a perfectly great idea. Show that asshole that he can't treat people like shit and ignore their totally reasonable requests. I'm running for city council thank you Nancy I feel so much better Nancy". Celia was inspired.

"Oh I can make you feel better alright" Nancy leads her to the bathroom and clicks the lock shut.

Celia keeps her shirt on for some stubborn reason so Nancy makes do and feels her breasts through it anyways. Celia takes Nancy's shirt over her head and pinches Nancy's nipples through the fabric before taking Nancy's bra off. She sucks on Nancy's nipples as Nancy nicks her neck and shoulders.

Cilia kisses into Nancy's armpits and Nancy giggles "Hey ticklish". So Celia tickles Nancy harder until she writhes under her touch. "Fuck Celia i'm going to wet myself if you keep that up" Nancy laughs. So Celia stops and puts her hands on Nancy's waist and lifts her up onto the sink counter. Nancy runs her hands through Celia 's wig and brings her closer for more kisses.

Nancy unbuttons Celia 's pants and panties and fingers her as they keep kissing. Celia takes Nancy's pants off and Nancy rests her feet on Celia 's shoulders. Nancy holds on to Celia as Celia eats her out right on the damn counter. Nancy climaxes hard and finishes Cilia off before kissing Celia 's cheek, putting on her pants and shirt and walking right on out again.

Nothing like a quickie at work to take the edge off.

* * *

"What happened to you" Nancy wasn't completely sure when Celia developed the habit of waltzing on into her unlocked house at all hours of the day.

"Pulled a muscle in my cooz at boot camp" Celia elaborates.

"Happy you asked" she lifts an eyebrow.

"So, what brings you by Celia " Nancy actually has no time for this right now.

"I know that you're depressed, I'm here for you" she truly is concerned but it comes off as insincere.

"Me ?"

"I'm here to pull you out of it"

"Bullshit" They always argue like this if they talk about anything real in their lives. Usually they don't.

"Your business burned down, your kids are busy with lives of their own, your brother in law feeds off of you like a parasite, you haven't been laid in god knows how long, and you haven't been to PTA in over a month. What are you doing"

Oh right. Nancy often forgets that despite her and Celia fucking almost every day of their lives that Celia still has no idea what she does for a living.

"I'm fine Celia " Nancy replies impatiently.

"Then what do you do all day"

"Things"

"What things"

"Okay you didn't gobble over here with your achy vagina just to chase my blues away. What do you want." Nancy whines.

"Please work on my campaign, please. Doug is a turd, Pam is an idiot. You just keep me company I don't even care who you vote for. I have broken crotch, you need to get out of the house. It's a just say yes, you know if you don't I'll never stop harassing you." Cilia whines back.

Nancy remembers the last time Celia asked her to work on the campaign, and she refused politely while whispering into her ears and holding her waist and shoulders. Nancy loves this power she has over Celia , to make her wet just by touching her waist and whispering into her ear.

"Fine, Fine"

"Hey mes. Hodes" Shane pops in for two seconds.

"Hello Shane"

"How do you get your kids to eat fruit"

"Shane's been on this while banana kick lately maybe he needs potassium I don't know"

"Well I'm gonna go home and ice my beaver" Nancy just nods.

"See you next Tuesday" Celia leaves disappointed.

Nancy calls peter to tell him she's busy tonight. Ready to get busy with her lady friend.

She struts into Celia 's house wearing only lingerie. Surprised she finds Celia suspended in the air, legs open wide as if she'd been waiting for her.

"You wanna try out my swing" Celia has a fucking sex swing set up in her bedroom. Nancy laughs just at how ridiculous the whole thing is. "I do Celia , I would love to."

Celia jumps down and strips Nancy, not bothering to tease. She sits Nancy up on the swing and lets her try it, swinging gently back and forth before Celia brings out a vibrating dildo from her room.

"Time to fill that hole of yours Nancy" she says as she slips a condom and lube over the top. She has it in her hand all slick and Nancy just wonders at how perfect it looks, not too thick or too long.

Celia stops the swinging motion for a second to enter the toy into Nancy. Nancy loves entry it's almost her favourite part so she relishes the toy sliding into her wet opening. Celia bites her ear as she slides it in and out, as Nancy rocks back and forth on the swing. Nancy compensates for the motion and fucks herself slowly.

She loves to feel full and penetrated and moans into Celia 's touch. Celia moves behind Nancy still thrusting and grabs her wrists and ties them together.

"You're all mine now" She whispers and continues in and out until Nancy finishes in her hand.

* * *

They're out campaigning for Celia. Nancy wonders why she always seems to owe people favors.

"It's a shame, the one house in the neighbourhood that attempted originality chose this" Celia rants.

"If I'm elected, people like this are going to have to pay a fine."

"I'll call it this is not fine fine and just keep collecting it until they can't pay their mortgage and the bank repossesses their house." Celia really is ruthless and this mostly entertains Nancy.

"Would that - never mind, I'll go tell the neighbors how enlightened you are" Nancy just laughs.

"How did it go, I think they are Doug loyalists" Nancy has had no success in promoting Celia .

"Why is everybody so stupid" Celia continues ranting.

"Oh look on the bright side, like the rest of America most of them won't vote" Nancy snarks back.

"Mom this woman wants to talk to you" Isabelle interrupts them.

"Excuse me, duty calls" Celia goes to talk to her kid gracelessly.

Nancy chuckles as some woman tries to talk about modelling contracts and her overweight kid.

Nancy's phone rings and its peter.

"Hey peter, listen I'm going to be exhausted tonight" Nancy makes up more excuses because she's not in the mood for men about now.

"So, who was that, a guy ?" Celia pries.

"Listen, if you aren't dating already it's about time" They talked about this. She knows that neither of them is monogamous and that Nancy was going to fuck men too.

"You think I'm ready ? Then I guess I am" Nancy takes courage.

"Hey what about going out with Mr. lauderatein" Celia jokes and discourages simultaneously.

"Very gay" Celia wants to say "hypocrite" but she doesn't.

"What about Mr. C ?"

"Cockeyed"

"Harry Litman"

"He's in his 60s"

"Yeah but he has a Segway"

"Besides, it's pretty slim pickin's for us at our age"

"How are things with Dean" Nancy pokes a thorn into Celia .

"Oh let's see, he's a fucking loser with a body shaped like a Cadbury Egg only with hair all over it, but on the plus side he's tidy, has a decent job" Celia says without passion.

"Wanna go for another quickie" Nancy offers, horny _again._

"You don't get to have all the pleasure this time, missy. It's payback time" Celia rises genuinely annoyed.

"Oh punish me" Nancy says in her trademark language. They can't keep their hands off each other long.

This time they go into a motel as a treat. Celia rents the room under an alias and they run off wrestling each other to the door. The moment it clicks shut Nancy's got Celia pressed back against it and sticking her tongue in Celia 's mouth.

Celia is already moaning as Nancy roughly gropes her ass through the jeans. Celia enjoys the sudden role reversal but still fights for dominance with her tongue. Nancy puts a hand under Celia 's waistband but uses it to drag Celia over to the large bed.

Nancy pulls the giant vibrator from her purse to surprise Celia . She plays rock music on the speakers and pulls Celia 's pants off. Nancy plugs the toy in and rubs it against Cilia's breasts and between them. She puts a hand on Celia 's crotch and starts stroking lightly.

Celia takes her wrist and moves Nancy's hand lower to her centre. Nancy holds the vibrator over Celia's clit and she yells in pleasure.

"Be as loud as you want baby" Nancy endears Cilia as she presses down harder into Celia . The stimulation is too much and Cilia can't stop herself from needing to grab onto something so she pulls Nancy's hair down and presses their lips back together. Nancy holds on to her with her other hand and rhythmically still makes out with Celia . Somehow she can still kiss her while Celia's world is filled with heat.

Nancy is still fully clothed and Celia is quickly coming undone. "Oh god Nancy, there's a spot here and when you hit it you'll know. It'll ripple down my spine". Nancy drags the vibrator down Celia pulling the hood of her clit back with it. She circles it around, screwing Celia from any coherence. Celia pulls on Nancy's jacket and kisses her back.

Finally Nancy reaches the magical spot and holds the toy down steady. Cilia feels a tingly heat rise and spread out from her crotch to her toes. "Ohhhhh" she moans in relish and then her vagina starts pulsing in contractions. Nancy holds it there until it becomes too painful and Cilia shoves Nancy over.

She doesn't even take off Nancy's pants before putting the vibrator at her crotch. The vibration through the skintight jeans makes Nancy's wetness gush all the way through. She's already too far gone after fucking Celia that her eyes roll to the back of her head. Cilia reaches up and gropes under Nancy's shirt as Nancy squirms and holds the bedpost above her head. Her face reads pure ecstacy.

Celia watches Nancy climax hard into the toy eyes closed hair mussed lips parting waiting for Celia to kiss her again. Her contractions last long and she rides her hips against the vibrator, unable to resist fucking herself into oblivion. Nancy's tense muscles relax and her walls just flutter inside of her. She can feel the vibrations even after Celia 's stopped the machine and she feels as though she's paralysed her orgasm was so intense.

Celia straddles Nancy, taking her clothes off in a frenzy. They are fucking each other with a relentless need. They are sat up legs tangled in the sheets making love. Nancy grips Celia's back as she grabs Nancy's waist. They press breasts together again and keep kissing in little kisses.

Celia presses Nancy onto her side and they stare into each other's eyes. Celia keeps her hands all over Nancy and slips fingers into her again. She pumps and pumps as Nancy is already turned on. Celia sucks her clit while pumping her fingers just wanting to see Nancy come undone over and over.

They have the stamina to go on like this for hours. Nancy is insatiable, taking everything Celia has. Celia tongue fucks her, licking into Nancy's hole as Nancy is propped up on pillows. She takes Nancy from behind kissing her neck then biting it hard. She gives Nancy a trail of hickeys all under her shirt so no one else will see.

They do it for hours as Nancy does Celia back too, letting her ride out her fingers like a horse while Celia bucks her hips. Legs intertwined and spooning again Nancy just lies there, held into Celia 's arms again.


	6. Chapter 6

If there's one thing Nancy doesn't have time for, its Pam distracting Celia from herself. She actually doesn't want to work on the campaign because it takes up time they used to spend fucking each other senseless and its getting on Nancy's nerves.

"Hi this is Nancy Botwin, I'm calling on behalf of Agrestic Citizens for Change, do you want Agrestic to be a drug-free community" Nancy reads off the script.

"Nancy put a little more perk in your pitch" Celia at least gives her that attention.

"Hi can I speak to me. Fuckhewson" Pam spurts out idiodically. It's the breaking point for Nancy.

"I can't do this, Celia " Nancy storms.

"What, we're just letting people know about the debate" Celia says innocently.

"Deborah Garinger, Agrestic citizens for change?" Nancy walks out into the kitchen.

"Well I can't just say it's me, you know that would be too…"

"Honest?"

"Leading ! We're trying to let the voters decide for themselves"

"I guess that's only marginally delusional"

"Hey there's no gun pointed at your head"

"If you can't make time for the pressing problems of greater Agrestic"

"You know what, that's it I just can't make time"

"I've got problems at home"

" Really do you wanna talk about it"

"I don't wanna talk about it I just want to go home"

"You know I tell you about my husband's unemployment, my daughter being the face of America's trans fat, so tell me what's going on with you"

"Please, Nancy"

"Aren't we friends" _We were never friends_ they both think.

"Celia, I just wanna go"

"You can't even say it"

"You don't wanna be my friend" _We're more than friends_ they both think.

"Everything is not about you, Celia"

That's when Celia snaps too and grabs Nancy's hair

"What the fuck are you doing" Nancy is shocked she's make a move in front of Pam.

"Be my friend" Celia continues. She knows Nancy likes it rough and she wants to get in her pants sooner rather than later.

"Let go of my fucking hair" Nancy circles around trying to escape.

"Be my friend" Celia really wants an answer.

"Let go of my hair" Neancy squeals, excited but also incredulous.

"Be my motherfucking friend" Celia insists. She's throwing a tantrum and Nancy really doesn't want to be parenting another child.

"Be my goddamn motherfucking friend" Celia is relentless.

"You're insane" Nancy is truthful. Her friend is batshit crazy but Nancy loves her anyways.

"Selfish, selfish, selfish" Celia uses any weapon she has to rile Nancy up as Nancy storms out the door where she knows Celia will find her.

"You two are just like sisters" Pam smiles, oblivious to the obvious sexual tension between the two girls.

Celia pushes Pam out of the way and pursues Nancy. She finds her right outside the front door and Celia kisses Nancy square on the lips in public. No one sees as Celia takes Nancy's hair again, drugs her out the back and into her pool house. Its the nearest shelter and neither of them can wait.

Celia slams Nancy down against the towels that line the pool house and rip Nancy's pants off. She spanks Nancy three times, hard right on the ass. Nancy moans in delight from the pain and sensation. "Fuck you Celia " Nancy resists. Celia plants her knee between Nancy's so she can't escape. Nancy is all laid out in front of her, bent over and wanting. Celia takes out the dildo she brought with her, puts the condom on and lubes it up and plunged it into Nancy's vagina.

They're doing it bent over backwards as Celia pushes down Nancy with her palm and thrusts in and out of her opening. She applies pressure forcing Nancy's breasts to the ground and Nancy has her hands to her chest flat on the floor, head down bent over. Celia takes her hand away only for a split second to slap Nancy in the ass again before pushing Nancy to the floor with a thud.

When Nancy gets close Celia speeds up her pumping having the fullness overcome Nancy as she squirts all over the floor. She yells "fuck" as she comes unable to control herself. Cilia takes out the toy then mounts Nancy from behind, groping her perky breasts and feeling how hard the nipples are. "You mean slut you won't even say you're my friend you bitch" Celia slaps Nancy's side hard and plunges her fingers into Nancy's opening having her thumb on Nancy's engorged clit.

Nancy whimpers at the contact and tries to beg for more but Celia shuts her up with another slap. "I never said you could speak you whore" she fucks Nancy with three fingers all curled inside of her. She feels the wetness on her fingertips and how Nancy expands right for her. Celia likes the power that comes from being on top and likes to take Nancy from behind.

With a few strokes against her clit, Nancy comes again getting Celia 's hand all wet. Celia feeds it to her, having Nancy lick her juices off from Celia 's fingers and palm. Nancy nibbles Cilia's fingers deliciously. They lean to the side as Celia sticks the dildo into Nancy again and they continue to fuck this time grabbing each other's hair and biting each other's shoulders and back.

Its reckless, rough love full of anger and passion. This is how they burn themselves out, unable to keep their hand off each other and unable to get through the day without this catharsis. Cilia feels herself getting wetter as she still hasn't come once yet. She finishes Nancy off for a third time before changing the condom over.

"How do you want it, bitch" Nancy takes over the toy. "Missionary" Celia concedes. "Really" Nancy quirks an eyebrow in genuine surprise. "I thought you'd be more creative" Nancy asks in a question. "I like classic" Cilia admits. Nancy shrugs and plunges the dildo into Celia as she crawls over the body like a prowling animal and sucks Celia 's lips, and plants kisses down Celia 's abdomen. She leaves a trail of hickeys down the stomach pane and licks the clit with the pad of her tongue.

Celia has missed the full penetration and bucks her hips to Nancy's rhythm. They're kissing again eyes closed still addicted to each other's touch. "Be my friend" Celia persists. "Not this again" Nancy continues vigorously. She pumps until Celia climaxes on her back and completely relaxes onto the ground. Nancy folds over Cilia lazily removing the dildo and placing her head to Celia 's chest to feel her pumping heart.

"We were never friends" Nancy admits to Celia "Not for one second". The moment I saw you Celia , I knew you wanted me. You were like a predator, we were flirting in every exchange every sentence. You are the sexy neighbor next door. "I wanted you begging, wrapped around my finger" Nancy husks into Celia 's ear.

"We shook hands and you circled your thumb on the back of my hand." Nancy continued. We were face to face and I remember you staring at my long slender fingers. I hugged you then, I'm not much for hugging but I hugged you just to feel the shape of your body against mine. Nancy continued. "And you fit right into my neck your chin against my shoulder your hair pressed to my face. You submitted, head down right away" Celia picks up.

"We were never friends" Celia continues the thought. "The minute I laid eyes on you I wanted to get inside your pants and wipe that smirk off of your lips. I wanted to kiss you right then just pull you into my bedroom and have my way with you. "You ravage me Celia ". "I wanted all of you, I was addicted to your voice, your scent your touch".

"I wanted every second with you" Celia admits in a spiral. Nancy doesn't go further though. She's clouded, and not quite sure what she feels for Celia . She knows that Cilia loves her more than she loves her back. That's not to say she doesn't care, but that she's not sure she can commit to something she doesn't believe in.

Nancy lays her down gently and strokes her pretty hair. She leans in to kiss her once more. "Are you leaving? Celia questions. "Just for now baby, got some work to do" Nancy replies, giving Celia back her clothes and dressing herself. They get dressed and Nancy lets herself out back to her own house, feeling much more satisfied and alive than before.

Celia sits down dumbly, cursing herself. She couldn't bring herself to say the "L" word and she rethinks all the interactions she's had with her PTA rival over the years. When Nancy started PTA she was popular instantly and everyone wanted to talk to pretty little Judah's wife. Celia would take Nancy under her wing until Nancy started to challenge her.

Celia worries Nancy's hair through her hands and thinks wistfully about how she's like to admit she's in love with Nancy Botwin. But she knew that the brunette didn't want that back it it would ruin their casual sex. That was the torture of falling for your best friend, tale old as time. Enemies to friends to lovers. But Celia wanted to make Nancy fall in love with her back.

* * *

"Jesus you scared me" Nancy exclaims as she finds Celia who has entered her house.

"Good, where is he" Nancy plays dumb.

"Who?" Genuinely curious.

"Oh right, I guess you had to ask that" Celia plays this game.

"Who, you say"

"The one who called you a drunk at a public assembly"

"Or the one who stole civic property"

Celia just lists off all bitchy bitch things she says to Nancy in public. These are the moments where they aren't lovers or friends they were whiplashed back to being enemies again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I have Silas on video, stealing"

Nancy crushes Celia's tape with her heel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Then for some odd reason that no one could ever explain, Cilia pulls out a handgun and points it at Nancy.

"Oh not today"

Nancy grabs her son and pulls him behind the counter.

"Mom we're gonna be late" whines Shane

"Where the hell did you get a gun" Nancy screams.

"I borrowed it from Pam"

Celia shoots the cabinet square in the glass making it shatter to the ground.

"Oh my god" Celia

"I only had the one bullet" she concedes

" I was going to shoot Doug..."

"I'll see you at graduation"

And then she's off again. Nancy follows her so far as her kitchen before Cilia turns around and kisses her.

"That was hot Celia " Nancy admits.

"Other than the potentially killing us part"

"Want to fool around before graduation" Celia begs.

"Bad timing Cilia, only have a few minutes"

"Well we better get started then"

Celia lifts Nancy onto her kitchen counter before propping her hips up. She pulls her pants and panties off and starts giving her head. Nancy relaxes and takes it as Celia swirls her tongue around her clit.

Cilia thrusts her tongue inside of Nancy before she comes in Cilia's mouth. Celia licks off her juices and Nancy sighs. "I should come over more often". Nancy pulls Cilia away but they get as far as the atrium before Nancy realizes she's being cruel. She kisses Cilia on the lips hard.

She pushes Celia against the wall and pulls her pants down to finger her. Nancy is on her knees giving head to Cilia and Celia is holding onto her shoulders. She pumps her fingers into Cilia before Celia collapses on top of her.

They land in a heap before making out on their knees, grabbing at each others breasts and asses. "Got to...go" Nancy giggles and tries to pull away from Celia.

Celia seals a searing kiss on the side of her neck that makes her moan and kiss Cilia back again. Nancy has to push herself away form Celia to get where she had to go next.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Celia was on a mission herself. She was going to find bitch ass Botwin Silas and get him arrested for stealing the "Drug Free Zone" signs and the cameras. How she could care so much and still fuck Nancy was beyond the two of them but hey, they needed to get off.

Celia finds Silas parked in an illegal zone and yells

"That little fucker stole my cameras. Arrest him !"

"I didn't do anything"

"I have you on tape. Like I wouldn't make copies"

"I didn't't do shit. A lot of people look like me"

"What are you waiting for cop. Search hit him with your flashlight do what you people do"

"I did it. I stole your cameras"

"See he did it. Take him in"

"Ma'am" "I can't give you a ride with the suspect in the back of the vehicle it's policy"

"So what am I supposed to do, hike home ? I'm in heels here."

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm just doing what we do. "

"Oh cute right. Well what's happening with his car"

"Yeah hey can I let me just lock it up real quick I'll have my mom pick it later"

"I'm going to have it called in for towing this is a restricted parking area"

"Okay now this is ridiculous Silas give me your keys I will drive your car home."

"Absolutely not"

"It's over 400 bucks to get your vehicle out of the impound lot now give her your keys"

The cop takes the keys and places them in Celia 's palm.

"It's my car - hey what the hell you can't do that"

"Oh yes he can, because you have no rights thieving little shit"

"Son, get in the back of my vehicle right now let's go"

Celia climbs into Silas's car and can't wait to have an excuse to drive to Nancy's house.

* * *

"I'm just trying to found some power bars okay"

"Power bars, what do you call these? Bars of reception"

"On my phone I call it the shrinking pyramid"

"Kind of like your dick"

"Hey, man that's not cool"

"We hardly even know these people"

"Oh bars bars bars got it here we go please don't shoot me"

"Hey Nancy, surprise it's me, Celia"

"Okay but I didn't I didn't call you"

"No, you meant to call Silas, but you know he's not here right now. I had him arrested, and he admitted to taking my cameras. You can probably find him at the Agrestic Police station if they're letting him take calls. Oh and you know Nance you're going to have to reimburse me for gas money because your irresponsible adolescent has left me with an empty tank and Hello? Hello Nancy rude as usual. Where is the fucking gas pop up thing. Fuck. "

"Celia, I'm outside your house where's my son's car"

"Why it's in your driveway Nancy I told him I'd drive it home and I always try to be a woman of my word"

"Oh you owe me 37.50 for gas"

"Hello, hello Nancy"

"Silas's phone Celia speaking. Hey Nancy I helped myself to some of your vodka hope you don't mind. Oh and I borrowed your garden shears you know they were really helpful so thanks. I did this for your own good Nancy

"He gonna be mad"

"I did this for you Nancy. You should be thanking me for not having you arrested.

"Hi i'm Celia and you are"

"Marvin"

"Are you one of Nancy's drug dealer friends"

"No. No he's not my friend he's gonna kill me"

"Isn't that right marvin then please do me this one last favour. Kill her too Please first in front of me. No one needs to know it was you. Just blow her fucking brains out and let me watch. And then then you can do whatever you want to me"

"She's just kidding"

"No no no not kidding here"

"If you throw that fucking rock at me I am going straight to the police and you will rot in jail with silas"

"I am trying to help you"

"We just know each other from the grocery store.I'm a bagger and"

"Oh please there's no obese black baggers here in a 30 mile range of here in Agrestic the people are white and the help is brown not black "

"You know you're nasty"

:Get the fuck out of my yard"

"Ok I can see that you're upset being a drug dealer that's been caught and all. Well this must be very embarrassing for you. I'll come back and we can chat and talk and if you need a pool man I have a great guy."

"Watch the waterlogged weed Marvin. I have business to take care of"

"What's that now"

"Fucking Celia in the ass"

"You cold Nance"

"Have a plate for You" Lupita hands Marvin some chicken balls.

"She really gonna fuck her in the ass?" Marvin asks Lupita

"Nancy like it rough in bed especially with ladies" Lupita explains.

"Think she's do me ?" Marvin asks hopefully.

"No. She only do the sex to bitches and man bitches"

Marvin nods.

"Fuck you Celia" Nancy catches up with her.

"Against the wall. NOW" Nancy commands. Celia runs to the wall and puts her hands up.

Nancy gars Celia 's wrists and puts them up over her head and pulls Celia 's pants and underwear down so they are at her hips and her bare bottom is exposed.

"Don't fuck with me again you hear me" Nancy slaps Celia's ass hard over and over making Celia crumble into the wall. She spanks her harder until Cilia's bottom is red and raw.

She undoes Cilia's belt and takes her shirt off outside and throws it in the pool and whips Celia 's bare back.

She licks her finger and sticks it up Celia 's ass.

"Fuck you in the ass Celia. You're ruining my life and drowning my weed. You took away my payment and u turn is going to have me killed"

"Who the fuck is - ohhhh" Celia is being nailed and she's never seen Nancy like this. Never seen her dominate totally she thought Nancy was only a pillow princess but now she's unstoppable and terrifying.

"Get out of my fucking life" she yells at Celia And pumps her hand out of Celia 's butt. Cilia feels strangely attracted to being topped by Nancy and from taking it in the rear.

She starts to buck her hips and get super wet. Nancy can see Cilia dripping from the front. She does nothing to soothe her though Nancy bites her bare back hard.

Nancy bites her sides till her teeth implant and devours Celia 's bare skin. Cilia yowls at the pain from Nancy's bite. She's breathless again and forced to relax. Nancy plunges really hard and slams Celia 's g spot.

Celia comes into the bare ground and all over her leg and Nancy keeps pumping. Celia wants to feel her clit or inside of her but Nancy isn't relenting. She pumps another finger in until Celia finishes herself again and her hole is just a swollen sticky mess.

Nancy takes Celia away from the pool and strokes her again and drags her to the sink. She washes her hands and kicks Celia down.

She pins Celia arms down and mounts her, forcing her hands Inside her and to her clit. She brings Celia 's mouth to her nipple and hits Celia 's sides for her to fuck her.

Nancy grinds painfully into Celia fast and faster until she grunts and sprays Celia. She pushes Celia 's mouth to her vagina and forces Celia to lick her and get her off again

They are banging on the bathroom floor butt naked in rage.

Celia leans up and mauls Nancy's breast and flips her over. She plunges her fingers into Nancy to indulge her: Nancy is flush red now and trying to control herself. She didn't realize how wet she is until Celia moves against her hand.

With Celia between her legs Nancy presses against the floor and refuses to touch Celia back. She just lies back and takes the effort that Celia puts in and grinds her hips to climax.

Celia backs up and drags Nancy's crotch to her face and gives her head in long thick strokes. She focuses on Nancy's clit and sticks her fingers into the wet tight hole to finish her off again.

She sucks on Nancy's club and nibbles it and tongue fucks her hard. She smooths over nancy's breasts and sucks Nancy till she squirts in cilia's mouth. She is addicted to the taste.

Nancy doesn't want Celia to stop pleasuring her she feels so good. Celia fingers her deep again and Nancy just moans. She's exhausted when her walls flutter and clench again. She has to force herself up pushing Celia away.

Nancy gets up pulls cilia's hair and slaps her down again. She takes off without even finishing Celia. She didn't deserve it.

Celia sits there sadly on the bathroom floor and sticks her own fingers in herself. Incredulous she got turned on by getting fucked in the ass she fucks herself to climax and finds her pants to put back on leaving Nancy's shirt at the bottom of the pool.

Nancy has reached her limit of being used. All she does is use her feminine wiles to get out of trouble and she's tired of the extortion, brick dances, her only relief is getting pegged by Celia

U turn made her go on this super inconvenient field trip the day Silas was getting sentenced. She gets in just in time to try to beg the judge for mercy.

"Save it Mrs. Botwin. Mrs. Hodes has already beaten you to the punch. She explained that your family has gone through enough and asked me to go easy on the boy"

Celia raises her hand to take credit. Nancy hasn't seen Celia since the pool incident so she's extremely confused.

Silas was sentenced to community service and the judge says that "both you and your mother owe mrs. Hodes a great deal of gratitude"

"I think we really need to talk" Celia hushes at her.

"Go fuck yourself Celia" Nancy is not going to show any allegiance in front of her son. And she's still mad at Celia. She'll call her later.

* * *

"So Sullivan, you're looking for an assistant, what are you looking for"

"Hmm, tall, skinny, sexy legs"

"In an _employee"_

"I like smooth milky skin. Smells like coconut. Someone I can make sexual comments about. Nice ass"

"Sullivan focus ! "

"I am focused. Do you know of any hot women Celia you're not too bad yourself"

"Well there's this one girl Nancy. She's self employed and has two sons. She's widowed and gone through a hard time. She's very smart"

"What does she look like"

"She's tall, brunette. Nice perky breasts. Wears heels. Touchy feely. Nice ass"

"How does she fuck"

"Wait Sullivan you think I fucked Nancy"

"Isn't she like your best friend or something come on indulge a pervert"

"Will you keep this between us?"

"Of course"

"She is an animal in bed. She's a bottom but she tipped me once. She kisses soft and sweet but you can spank her on the ass. She has long slender fingers that curl inside you. She's a squirted. Sensitive clit. And she gives great head. She's fuck you into oblivion but she's rather receive"

"Sold, Celia. Get her to apply I'll have her 'interviewed' for show"

"Do you think she's do me"

"If she's that desperate"

* * *

Nancy was hosting a work party for everyone fancy in town which included Celia on City Council.

"I need to borrow her for a minute"

"You are going to talk to me"

"In, I'm okay listen"

"I know we're in the middle of the party and everything, but Nancy, you have got to stop hating me"

"I don't hate you"

"But you do"

"Celia I don't, listen you got me a job"

"What's done is done I don't wanna fight anymore let's just leave it"

"Good then"

"Okay"

"I'm glad"

"Great"

"God damn it"

"These fucking ankle strap shoes"

"Has Sullivan ever talked about me"

"What"

"Has he ever mentioned me"

"Ah yes he calls you the hot redhead"

"Are you sure he was talking about me

Because I always thought I was more auburn like strawberry blonde highlights "

"He was definitely talking about you he likes you

You should go be with him"

"Out out all of you"

Later that evening Celia stays. Nancy checks on Shane who has already fallen asleep. They go up to the roof for old time's sake. Nancy lights up a cigarette and blows rings shapelessly into the air.

Celia lies on her back looking at the stars.

"He doesn't deserve you you know" Nancy says to Celia"

"He gave me a house" admits Celia

"It's not a home" says Nancy.

"And I have built a home for you for me. Until it disappears from me from you. And now it's time to leave and turn to dust" sings Celia

"You have a good singing voice" says Nancy

"You're the dancer" says Celia

"I'm cold" says Nancy and Celia wraps her arms around the brunette and kisses her.

"I'm glad you don't hate me right now"

"I'm glad I don't hate you right now too"

"I missed you"

"Thanks… for the thing you did for Silas. It was a big deal"

"You're welcome"

"And thanks for getting me a job with Sullivan"

"You're welcome. He likes you too"

"Yeah, he makes inappropriate jokes on the daily"

"Like what"

"He just grabs my ass"

"Dork"

"How is dean"

"He got in a motorcycle accident. We're fighting over custody of Isabelle"

"How are your things"

"Well Shane is in Majestic summer school"

"I might put Isabelle there. It's cheaper than camp"

"You know it's hypocritical to put her in gay conversion camp right"

"What because we have sex"

"Yeah"

"I guess you're right but it's all I can afford"

"Silas is… dating a religious girl"

"Jesus"

"Exactly"

They laugh.

Cilia kisses Nancy's neck and Nancy laughs back. She kisses Cilia back.

And for awhile it's just that simple.

"I'm… i'm on my period Celia"

"Ohhh dirty I don't mind"

"Ok we can fool around here but after we're going in the shower"

So they kiss each other tenderly on the roof, kissing and being kissed. Celia 's arms find themselves lazily draping at Nancy's waist while Nancy brushes Celia's hair from her face.

Nancy pushes Celia off her neck

"We have to stop before I can't anymore. We can't be naked on the roof. Let's go share a shower"

So they climb down.

Nancy undresses Celia and Celia undresses Nancy. Nancy puts on music and they dance. They slow dance around the room.

Nancy has her hands on Celia 's shoulders and Celia has her hands at Nancy's waist. They clasp hands and waltz around in circles. Celia dips Nancy and spins her, spins her out and in. She caresses and twirls Nancy like she's always wanted to.

Nancy always loved dancing and she's a natural follower. Celia sets the pace and she glides on her toes into the air. It's all gentle when Celia plants kisses on Nancy's back holding her arms in front. She kisses the back of Nancy's hand.

These are moments when they swear they feel infinite like they are only moving forward in time.

The song pulls in the background:

"I didn't know I wanted you but I need you now. Was so foolish of me, feel you tumbling down into that empty room the lights went out. I wanna rescue wanna scream out loud.

I didn't think I needed you but I need you now. Was so empty of me, feel you crashing down. Into that empty room the music stops I wanna rescue wanna scream out loud. You will always be mine.

They slow dance and kiss like the room burns.

"Nancy, why do you have a boxing post in your room"

"Oh, practicing with Silas"

"You can kick his ass any day"

Nancy leads Celia to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She grabs her vibrator collection and jumps in. Celia gets in with her and lathers Nancy in shower gel. It has exploding orange bubbles that make them laugh.

They soap each other up and wash each other down. It's sensual to have hands running over their shoulders, legs and breasts and thighs. Cilia massages Nancy's neck in her hands.

She rubs Nancy's shoulders and Nancy feels her shoulder blades release. She rubs down Celia 'a breasts and waist.

Nancy kisses Celia under the water eyes closed like warm summer rain.

Nancy brings out her toy collection which makes Celia laugh. Nancy brings out her beige vibrator and rubs it on Celia and Celia takes it and penetrates herself.

She moves the toy in and out on the smooth part and dances mock seductively for Nancy. Nancy takes out an egg shaped vibrator and presses her back to the wall to press it to her clit. Nancy passes Celia another vibrator for her clit.

Celia brings herself to the edge and grinds her butt to Nancy as she comes. Nancy comes when the blonde slaps her ass playfully.

Nancy shuts off the water and goes down on Celia until she gushers into Nancy's open mouth. Celia fingers Nancy back until she comes at the curled digits.

It's playful as Celia piles toys onto Nancy penetrating her with the dildo and pressing a vibrator to her clit and sticking her finger in her backside as she kisses her. Nancy orgasms happily.

It's not angry just life. They are two girls feeling as if they were in their youth.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Keeping her two love lives separate Celia decides to pay Sullivan Groff a visit at the Majestic workplace. She packs lunch from the fancy deli and brings it over. She hardly expects to see her flirting with her *ahem* girlfriend in the same spot.

"I got lunch"

"I figured we'd eat at one of those tables in the courtyard"

All this before she even realizes Nancy is there.

"Nancy I only have two sandwiches"

"I'm sorry"

"No problem Celia "

"You know, Sullivan the fastest way to get those referendum signatures may be to have Nancy gather them"

"She has plenty of sales experience"

"That's a great idea Celia"

"Yeah you got yourself a good little worker here"

"I'll be back later"

Nancy locks Sullivan out of his own office and sneaks Celia in through the window. She throws the papers to the floor for badness.

They do it on Sullivan Geoff's desk as Nancy undresses Celia. Celia rips Nancy's clothes off. She slams her on top of Sullivan's desk. Celia sticks her fingers into Nancy's wetness from behind and does it the same way Groff did it.

She's rough because Nancy wants it rough and she speeds up as Nancy starts moaning. "Fuck Celia " Nancy exclaims as her hands splay out across the table.

"Gonna - come" Nancy stutters But Celia makes her wait. She takes her fingers out to kiss Nancy hard and kiss her neck. Nancy's wet and wanting and likes kissing Celia but is more desperate now.

Celia gives in and plunges into Nancy who comes on Sullivan's desk. "Leave the mess there for him" Celia grins. She fucks Nancy forward as well.

Pins her to the desk and thrusts inside her with clean strokes. Nancy's lent up boredom and anger is released as Celia plunges into her depths and takes away her pain.

She bends Nancy over backwards to make her climax as she holds her breast making more mess on the table.

Celia grinds into Nancy's leg and Nancy undresses her. Nancy fingers Celia who comes on Nancy's leg. She kisses Nancy who pulls her in close.

Celia carries Nancy to the corner. She presses Nancy in between the two walls. There is nothing delicate about what she does or what they do. They are staring at each other intensely.

She feels the hot breath of Nancy on her. She moves southward feeling the rippling of Nancy's stomach muscles clench as she rubs them.

She plants a line of kisses southward. She ends up at the juncture of Nancy's legs. Nancy's eyes are wide. She worships Nancy's skin and teases her legs.

She feels the thickness in the air as she rubs Nancy's thigh. She feels Nancy's clit momentarily. Nancy grabs Celia 'a hair to move her back there but she resists.

Celia caresses Nancy's bikini line. She pulls up a chair so she's sitting right in front of Nancy. She smells delicious and it turns Her on.

They kiss deeply before Celia continues her gestures. She licks delicately at Nancy's lips and then down between her legs. She pushes Nancy back in the corner.

She tastes Nancy who is wet for her. She tastes as Nancy already starts to contract against her tongue. She realizes she doesn't want anyone else to own Nancy. She wants her to be hers.

She holds her close and plunges her tongue into Nancy's depth. Each time she does Nancy forgets the times before and decides she appreciates it more now.

Celia does this because she wants Nancy to feel something. She wants Nancy to feel joy and happiness. She wants her to feel light and erase her loneliness.

Nancy's hips undulate as She continues and spasms pass through her groin. Nancy stops breathing when she comes. She sighs in relief when she comes down.

Her eyes were closed but when they open it breaks Celia 's heart. She knows she's a goner. She just falls into those brown eyes.

Their lips meet lovingly as they smile into the kiss. Celia fixes Nancy's hair behind her ear. She whispers in it. "You're a terrible secretary" and they laugh.

Sullivan Groff finds his desk covered in cum and he's surprisingly turned on. He decides to hit on both of them to see if they'll have a threesome with him. Sullivan Groff holds a "love your ass" sign for Nancy while calling Celia. Foolproof plan wouldn't you think.

 **At this point Nancy is staking our Valerie Scottson. If you'd like to read the adventures of Nancy and Valerie I invite you to read "Ice Cream Cake and Three Forks" which discusses their adventures. It's all in the same headcanon**.

* * *

Shane and Isabelle want to try pot. It's only destiny, son of the drug dealer and daughter of the drugs are wrong movement. Two misfits sent to Majestic conversion school. Two suspended students.

They light up and finally come to a realization.

"Why did we never hang out before" wonders Isabelle

"I don't know"

"My mom hates your mom" Shane answers easily.

" **I think my mom's secretly in love with your mom** " Isabelle explains. She's been thinking this for some time now. Since her mom kissed Shane's mom by the pool. Since they have sleepovers and kiss on the roof. Since her mom gives her a hard time for being gay but still blushes every time Nancy strokes her arm or shows up at PTA and talks about it for hours.

"I think my dad loved me more than my mom" Shane moves on.

"My mom's a bitch but I miss her" Isabelle always guessed that her mom's anger was directed at not getting what she needed from Nancy, friendship, love. She doesn't voice this out loud though.

"Do you feel stoned" Shane feels ripped off.

"I guess"

"I prefer beer"

"I prefer touching your boob"

"Huh" Isabelle says neutrally.

"Do you want to touch my uh you know"

"Not really into penises"

"Huh"

This unlikely due would watch their others fall in love from a far for years to come.

* * *

Nancy is presenting at the opening of the integrated Majestic. Celia drops by just to stake out Nancy and pretend she's staking out Groff. They look good. And on stage Nancy is in a great dress.

And then one day she finds Nancy and Groff fucking on a table. His penis is miles deep in her and she looks disgusted. She comes vaginally. For him. I mean how does he even earn that.

She finds it hot but still she's furious. Sullivan played her. And she's going to get her revenge on both of them.

* * *

"You should be very afraid of me, slut"

"I watched you have sex with the best man I've ever known" Celia is wet at the thought.

Celia thinks to herself that although Sullivan is *Fine* for a man she's really ultimately having tried to make Nancy jealous which doesn't seem to have worked out as she'd planned. She doesn't love him like she likes Nancy.

"You watched" Nancy is unsurprised.

"Yeah"

"I've never been able to come vaginally"

"How long did you watch"

"I want in"

"I want in on your action you mean slut"

"Cunt whore bitch"

"You coming down with Tourette's Celia"

"I know everything you're doing"

"And I will tell the police"

"Wow that would not be advisable"

"Not taking my threat seriously would not be advisable"

"Playing by the rules has gotten me nowhere but fucked"

"So I am done and you will start paying for the many many sims against me in cash right now"

Nancy cracks. She grabs a knife and she holds the knife to Celia 's throat, backing into the corner till Celia is forced to hop onto the counter. She grabs the drink from Cilia's hand and it crashes onto the floor and shatters. She lays there while Nancy strokes Celia 's hair.

"Ok in my line of work, I realize that I'm susceptible

To blackmail, shakedowns, Whatever you wave call it"

"Up to now I've been accommodating

But today call it bad timing call it karma

I've reached a tipping point

A critical mass if you will and I'm done

No more so Cilia if you go to the police

If you continue to threaten me

Or my family in any way I will kill you I will kill you."

Celia, wide eyed strokes Nancy's smooth arm as Nancy strokes her hair back to her temple. Nancy is mad alright. She would never kill Celia of course. But Celia crossed a line and she wasn't going to take it anymore. She knows Celia will obey"

" I will end your life"

She presses the knife into Celia 's pulse point. This makes Celia 's heart beat out of her chest and she's panting. Nancy moves her lips ever so close to Celia and whispers

"I win"

Sexually charged words they'd remember for the rest of their lives. Celia breaks and pulls Nancy's lips into hers. Nancy dink's into the kids and closes her eyes.

The knife clatters in the floor as Nancy pounces onto the kitchen counter. She keeps stroking Celia 's hair as Celia strokes her arm gently.

Nancy moulds her hand to Celia 's breast and Celia 's eyes turn darker. Nancy plunges her tongue into Celia 's mouth and swirls it around.

Celia wraps her arms around Nancy and brings her closer so their breasts touch. Nancy is straddling Celia and grinding into her waist. She's swinging her ass in the air.

Celia pulls Nancy's shirt over her head and un clamps her bra not taking her lips off.

She slips her fingers into Nancy's wetness as Nancy rides her hand.

"You bitch how are you threaten my family" Nancy exclaims.

"How dare you fuck my boyfriend" Celia exclaims.

"Since when are you two a think he fucked me first"

"Jesus you two did it twice. He gave me a house"

"Why did you watch"

"Oh god Celia oh god" Nancy moans when Celia thrusts particularly deep.

"Because it was sexy. Him ploughing inside of you. I knew you liked it rough you know we should try it sometime. You still had your pretty little dress on and he was shoving you from behind on the fucking table"

"How did you find him"

"Okay."

"He was okay. I was desperate. And you don't even like him"

"I trusted him. He has a six figure salary and city council influence. How did you come vaginally"

"He hit my G-Spot super hard. It was a mistake he thrusted upwards. Had to wipe myself off afterwards."

Celia keeps pumping into Nancy in that familiar rhythm while Nancy bucks her hips up.

"You looked like you wanted to vomit"

"He really wasn't very good. You're better you know"

"I better be. And I want you to make me come like you do".

"You got it. Wipe my debt. All of it."

"Fine. Pay me back in orgasms"

"Fuck Celia" as Celia speeds up and fucks Nancy so she sprays all over her dress and the counter. Nancy always closes her eyes when she comes and she almost falls off the counter before Celia catches her. She waits to ride the aftershocks and recover, still hot and wanting.

Nancy slips off the button of Celia 's black jeans and unzips pulls down the pants and underwear to Celia 's ankles and throws them on the floor.

Nancy sticks her tongue in Celia 's hole and massages her clit with her fingers. She pinches Celia 's clit as Celia rides and grinds up in Nancy's face. Nancy inserts her long fingers deep into Celia and strikes right on her G spot. She fingers it specifically until Celia moans.

"Fuck Nancy I feel like I'm going to wet myself. I feel like I'm gushing and I can't hold on"

Celia feels the pressure get more and more intense and she's about to orgasm. When she hits climax Nancy shoves her finger into the G spot until Celia squirts all over the counter. She moans from the release as Nancy cleans her up.

"Fuck that felt delightful Nancy who knew Vaginal orgasms are the new thing."

"It feels good doesn't it"

"I always loved when you came in my mouth Nance oh you always looked gorgeous when you came completely undone"

"Thanks Celia "

"Mm I'm so fucking horny for you when I come I just want more and more I'm always in the mood"

"I'm wet too still. You're always fucking horny you bastard Nancy I bet if I felt your lap while you drive your kids to school you'd start fucking yourself"

"Probably would. But I don't have to. Care to make it interesting"

"What do you have in mind?"

Nancy does to her refrigerator and emerges with a can of whipped cream. She wipes off the counter and wrestles Celia to the kitchen floor. Celia is bigger and she wins out, grabbing the can.

Celia whips it out and undresses Nancy so she's naked on the floor. She sprays whip cream on Nancy's nipple before leaning down and fucking it off of her. It tickles going on and feels delicious when she swirls Nancy's nipple around her tongue.

Celia repeats this with the other breast before teasing Nancy's opening with her finger. She circles around the outer lips and smirks at how swollen Nancy is. Her lips are soaked and she's engorged and sensitive.

Celia moves the cream down to Nancy's abs where the muscles ripple as Celia plants wet open-mouthed kisses. Celia finally sprays some in Nancy's mouth then kisses her and they share the sweet delight.

Nancy always does this thing where she leans in for more kisses even when the other person pulls away. She always does she can't be the first one to pull away from making out.

Celia plunges her finger in and pumps Nancy slowly as she circles her clit. Nancy is so swollen she moans and begs for Celia to take her.

Celia tortures Nancy by going excruciatingly slow and spraying cream up her sides before licking them.

She plunges another finger in and hungrily fucks inside Nancy deeply. Nancy is out of breath and Celia puts her hand on Nancy's mouth to stop her from screaming out.

Nancy shakes her hips and Celia repeats Nancy's tricks and fingers Nancy hard in the G spot. Nancy erupts and the wetness squirts out as she comes and Cilia laps it all up. Nancy sits up and presses Celia 's face down for her to give her head right after.

Celia complies and licks between Nancy's clit and slit alternating quickly. This time she presses hard on Nancy's clit and Nancy lifts her hips for more contact. She shivers when her orgasm feels warm down there and feels paralyzed and spent when Celia goes to kiss her again.

Hair splayed onto the floor Nancy looks like a princess and Celia cradles her and puts Nancy on the couch to lazily make out with and grab each other's hair and waist.

"I want to touch your boobies" Nancy says coyly.

"I'm a little shy and embarrassed, they were remade after the Cancer"

"Are they 43 FFF ?" Nancy laughs remembering Celia 's joke"

"No, but they have scars on them"

"Just for me"

"Just for you Nance"

Celia lets Nancy take off her shirt to reveal her reconstructed bosom.

"Cool" Nancy says

"That's what Sullivan said"

"I'm going to kill my boss" says Nancy

"Dear god do it or I will" says Celia

Nancy leans into suck Celia's breasts but Celia moves Nancy to her neck.

"I can't feel them" she laughs.

So Nancy just appreciates the intimacy she's earned and assaults Celia 's neck with hot kisses.

Celia laughs and returns the favour and holds Nancy possessively on the ass. They fool around until Nancy has to leave and Celia goes back to her own house. She's winning she thinks. She's a winner crusader who is on top.

* * *

Meanwhile in the interim things get worse for awhile. Nancy's grow house is about to get checked out and Celia is grappling with some hospital billing information.

"You're hospital has got to understand one thing: I have no money" Celia says pointedly. She slams the phone down angrily when the doorbell rings.

Celia stalks over to the door and is pleasantly surprised to see Nancy there with her head hung hand on the doorframe.

"I need to discuss something with you" Nancy is all business.

"Do it out there" as much as Celia loves to have Nancy over she's still spooked by the knife thing.

"I'd prefer not to"

"If you think I'm going to let you into my house after what you did"

She grabs a knife and swirls it in Nancy's disapproving face.

"See I have knives too"

"Celia "

Nancy just walks on over and parks her purse down.

"I need to rent your empty house"

Nancy throws out an empty can and goes into her fridge for a diet Coke. This is a thing they do with each other. They walk into each other's houses and drink Cokes from the fridge as if they are at home. Because friends just do that. No they don't. Just them.

"What for"

"None of your goddamn business"

What _is_ this thing that causes her to appreciate Nancy even if she does illegal things that go against everything she stands for. She can fuck her world sideways and still know that Celia will just cave. She's already forgiven her, and that's the whole problem.

"But, I'll make it worth your while" Nancy has that slur on the "l" sound it drives Celia mad.

"How worth my while" Nancy cracks open her Coke and fans herself with a brochure.

"Three grand a month" she asks for.

"That doesn't even cover my nut" Celia doesn't want to rip Nancy off but she's needing to pay back that hospital.

"Fine, four"

"You wanna do something illegal with it"

"Five" Nancy insists

"Ten"

"Okay, if you want in on my action, you got it. We need a grow house. Can you deal with that?"

"Fifteen. And you need to use _this_ house" Nancy submits.

"Your other house is empty"

"And it's also in my name. This house is still under some sullivan shell corp bullshit name"

"Slut"

"Okay"

She vaguely points the knife at Nancy who doesn't react to it.

"Do we have a deal" she confirms.

"I will have all my stuff out by the end of the month"

"No I need it now as in RIGHT NOW" she stomps her foot for effect. She's all riled up again and it's sexy as all hell.

Off Celia 's look Nancy puts down her coke, opens her purse and dumps out a wad of cash.

"Ah what ah about my furniture" Celia stumbles. But Nancy's already walked past and she's leaning into her ear.

"Where do you want it we'll move it anywhere you want it"

"Ah fuck it it's only rental crap anyway"

"Just stick it outside"

Nancy opens the door like she just _knew_ in advance that she had every button to press and she played Celia like a violin. In walks Conrad and Nancy's grow team. She pretends not to notice Conrad. She tells Isabelle they're moving. And they're in.

Celia 's glad despite the circumstances to have Nancy around more. Maybe even share a house to themselves.

* * *

Celia stalks into Nancy's office to find Sullivan has appropriated it. She smashes up everything in that whole goddamn office including his desk.

"You know, I hope for Nancy's sake that you used a condom. God forbid you should replicate"

She throws his bat back.

"God bless you all".

"My decorator. We're doing a little remodelling.

Sullivan goes to leave his office and is confronted by Celia .

"You greedy whore"

"I'm sorry Celia "

"You fucked _both of us"_ she exclaims.

"You're both sexy"

"I _know_ she's sexy and I'm not bad" Celia states the obvious. "But that doesn't mean you can cheat on me with her piece of shit slut whore"

"But you talked it up it seemed so good"

"Well then why lead me on eh"

"I'm sorry Celia she's leaving you can have me all to yourself now" Sullivan tries.

"You're an idiot I would never go back to a cheater"

"But you love me that's why you're back smashing my table"

"Not you you idiot !"

"I -" She stutters.

"I like, liked, did like. …." "I LOVE NANCY" She finally yells.

And Sullivan's eyes go wide in realization.

"I got her a job I protected her from jail and now, and now well i'm doing her a favour and she doesn't even appreciate me"

"You're beautiful Celia " he tries.

"Thanks but no thanks" mumbles Celia .

"Good luck with your girl, she's worth it. You're worth it" Sullivan says honestly. Celia leaves in a rage but she's flattered by Groff's parting words.

* * *

Nancy finds Celia in the Majestic house gardening.

"Thanks for putting up with it all" she husks.

"I'll make it up to you" And Nancy slams the door closed with a thud.

Celia pushes her right against the door and gropes her ass. She reaches for Nancy's breasts and gropes them too. Celia presses her lips to Nancy's and her hands find their way to wrap around Nancy's hair. Nancy finds her hands on Celia 's hair as they make out deeply.

Celia steps between Nancy's thighs and grinds up against them. They grind there together, fucking themselves on each other's legs up against the wall. They're horny and frustrated enough that it works.

Celia 's tongue is pressed into Nancy's mouth and they're grunting as Celia grinds their clits together in long strokes. They hold each other as they come right in their pants soaking their underwear through.

"You slut" Celia chants at Nancy as Celia plants her hand right between Nancy's legs to feel how wet she is. Nancy reaches back and finds Celia in the same situation. "You're wetter you whore" she giggles. They strip their shirts.

Celia unzips Nancy's pants and smears Nancy's cum right into her and Nancy involuntarily comes again right into Celia 's hand. "Well that was fast" Celia mocks. "God I was wound up tight" Nancy hushes. "Got you all hot and bothered huh" Celia husks.

Nancy doesn't answer she just lifts Cilia's shirt over her head and Celia lifts Nancy's off. They unclip each other's bras in unison releasing luscious breasts. Celia pushes Nancy against the bar which is conveniently in front of a full length mirror. Thy watch themselves devour each other.

Celia grabs a vibrator she has in a drawer and holds it up to Nancy's underwear and presses it hard into her clit. Nancy's breath hitches as she grabs onto Celia 's shoulders to steady herself. Celia shoves it in further to her most sensitive spot and soon Nancy feels her muscles release.

She feels the heat move all the way through her centre to her thighs and all the nerves on fire. She feels herself contract onto the toy that's still grinding her. Celia twists it ever so slowly and its the definition of screwing. Nancy can't take it anymore she comes all over Celia and the toy and realizes her panties are completely ruined. Celia whips them off and puts the vibrator on her bare clit.

Nancy moans louder and louder until Celia covers her mouth she's almost screaming. She calls out as Celia grinds her with the vibrator until she's fully convulsing into Celia 's arms again. Nancy holds it back onto Celia but has little leverage from behind.

She pushes Celia onto the bar so she's sitting on it and sticks it right to Celia 's clit. She's hot and ready from watching Nancy come and stares at the mirror where she sees Nancy's back and chest. She can see Nancy pressing the vibrator into her making circling motions until she crashes as well.

Nancy grabs a condom from the drawer and puts it on the long vibrator before sticking it Celia 's vagina and pumping her with it. She holds Celia steady as Celia attacks Nancy's lips and bites her bottom lip gently. When Celia comes she pulls Nancy up with her. She presses Nancy out on the bar and gets a new condom to fuck Nancy with.

Celia plunges the vibrator still vibrating into Nancy's opening and moves in and out. She can feel Nancy's hips buck into it to fuck her back. She suckles Nancy's breasts as she does this causing Nancy to call and cry out again in pleasure.

They fuck back and forth until they have to go, putting the vibrator back into the secret drawer where it belongs.

The next few days are chaos with Celia evacuating and Nancy dealing with the grow house. They don't see each other again until the Summer Canyon relief camp.

* * *

Nancy's sucking a sucker and hands water bottles to their two kids. They are in a spot that resembles a girl scout camp and a refugee camp.

"So, what's out next move Nance" Celia insists. She's wearing a blue and yellow sundress and Nancy is in a brown one. She sidesteps not letting Nancy away.

"I thought I'd get some cheese" Nancy avoids the subject, knowing full well what she does to Celia swirling that cherry pop round her tongue.

"They're making fondue at cot 14" Nancy squints.

"No, not that, the Business, our friend Mary Jane" she riles up.

"Why don't we see how the fire goes and then we can regroup" Nancy brushes Celia off again. As endearing Celia is, talking loudly in public was not subtle and one of Celia 's more annoying traits.

"Well don't forget i'm in the group when we regroup" Celia makes an absurd circling waving motion.

"Fine, if we regroup the group you'll be in the group" Nancy deadpans. Celia practically dances.

"You're mom's got a great ass" she says to Shane.

"Don't be gross" Shane deadpans.

"I was just kidding"

"Isabelle, are you really a lesbian"

"Do you really talk to your dead father"

"I have to go to the bathroom"

"Go"

And at that point the subject of Shane and Isabelle's moms dies. At least for a little while.

* * *

Before everything literally blows up in smoke Nancy takes Celia for a drive in her Prius, just to get away from it all, take the edge off.

"We can't go back Nancy, its evacuated" Celia protests.

"We're not going _home_ we're going somewhere private"

"Is this about… drugs"

"No Celia the group isn't here. This isn't a business meeting I would have told you. Now do you want to get laid or not"

"In this clown car?" Nancy presses on the brakes.

"Gee get out if you don't appreciate it"

"No no, keep going keep going" Celia insists. Only they end up in this crazy slow moving traffic jam. They can't go forward so they are forced to turn around and the wait is twice as long.

"Ever done road head" Celia suggests.

"I've always feared for my life" Nancy thinks its a joke.

"We're going 10 miles an hour. We'll be fine" Celia says as she unstraps her seatbelt.

Nancy keeps her eyes on the road as Celia reaches under Nancy's dress. She takes Nancy's underwear off her ankles. She covers herself with the dress and she begins kissing Nancy's inner thigh.

Good thing Nancy has tinted windows. She starts licking up Nancy's folds and Nancy starts moaning out. Not worrying about the noise they play music to keep it loud.

Celia sucks on Nancy's clit hard and Nancy has to really focus on the road. They come to a stop light and Celia plunges her tongue in roughly and fucks Nancy in and out with it. She darts her tongue quickly and pretty soon Nancy is starting to get wetter and wetter.

Celia licks up Nancy's clit again and runs figure eights with her tongue. She sucks harder and harder as Nancy closes her eyes more and more. Nancy moans out Celia 's name louder and louder. "Oh god fuck Celia oh fuck oh god" and Celia speeds up and presses in harder.

Nancy climaxes with Celia 's tongue into her wetness. She feels hot sensations through her core and comes all over her seat. Celia cleans up her legs and her centre, lapping up Nancy's mess. Nancy sighs of relief from the built up tensions she had.

Celia emerges and kisses Nancy's shoulder and then her neck. "Nancy, after the fire it's all going to change. Don't forget about me, okay" Celia says seriously. "I'll remember you" Nancy promises.

They listen to the song "Keepsake" on the radio and Celia kisses Nancy before they enter Summer Canyon. Nancy goes off to the vending machines with Shane and Celia gets called into custody.

They don't see each other for a long while. But surely Celia is in Nancy's thoughts and Nancy is in Celia 's dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The last person Nancy expects to find in Guillermo's garage is Celia Hodes. Who is being dragged in handcuffed by a henchmen. Celia 's faceis a look of surprise and delight to see Nancy's face again.

"Who is this bitch" Guillermo yells.

"I saw her outside listening"

"She has a camera. The lady was taking pictures"

"Now that's a real gun pressed against your head"

"Real bullets inside it"

"Hey look at me look at me"

"Now you look way outside your world right now"

"But you need to tell your brain to tell your mouth to tell me what you were doing outside my warehouse with this thing"

He taps on the camera

"What's your name"

"Guillermo"

"Now that's _my_ name"

"How you know my name huh, how she know my name?" Nancy swears inwardly.

"Oh I don't wanna die !"

"How you fucking know my name" Nancy has a split second to figure out a plan to save her. And she does.

"She's with me"

"Is That right ?"

"What's her name"

"It's Celia"

"He wasn't talking to you"

"She's my backup" Nancy interrupts.

"The fucking bitch was supposed to stay in the car" she bullshits.

"Why am I hearing about this now"

"I don't know why didn't you tell me about not putting drugs in my car or Lento the criminal or the Tijuana Police ? Isn't that how it works here ? No one tells anyone anything ? "

"Why is she taking pictures?"

"I don't know that's a very good question "

"Give me that"

"Why are you taking pictures"

"I scrapbooking ?"

Nancy takes the gun out of her mouth and hits her on the mouth with it knocking out her tooth

"DAMN"

"Nobody hits my fucking crew that's my job"

"Hey that gun's loaded Blanca"

"You hear that fuck o the gun's loaded"

"Back off man back away"

"Celia , get in the fucking Prius"

"Nononono"

"She fucked up, it's on me"

"Oh you damn right it's on you"

"I'll take care of it get in the goddamn car NOW"

"Give me the tooth"

"Open the gate, please. "

"This is is some sloppy shit"

"Agreed"

"You make this go away"

"Okay we got a date tonight"

"Done"

"Don't forget"

"Andy, this is me. We got a little delayed. I'm on my way now"

"You probably don't have cell reception where you are so you probably won't hear this before I reach you but it's making me feel better and it's preventing me from killing Celia at the moment"

"Oh yes, I forgot to open with that Celia Hodes is sitting next to me in the car all the way from Agrestic. How did she get here ? I don't know. "

"When I hear the UNBELIEVABLY STUPID REASON THAT COMES OUT OF HER MOUTH I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER"

"So there may be a dead body in the car when I get there that's just a heads up. I'll be there soon. Oh and your outgoing message is creepy please change it"

"I want my tooth back"

"You don't get your tooth back. I keep your tooth. I drill a tiny hole in it and wear it around my neck. I become your god"

"I can explain"

"Alright. Explain" she throws the tooth out the window.

"Ah"

"Explain"

"And they put a fucking fire hose in my car and shoved me and threw me on a cot and then they pulled me from the red centre and threw me into the interrogation room and you left me there alright granted you weren't there but your people were there and they lied for you and put me in jail where I was abused this man gave me a chance he is giving both of us a chance here all he wants is for us to help him get that Guillermo person"

"Get out of the car. I need a second to take all of this in.

"Oh my god Ah"

"Yeah you put a fucking gun in my mouth and you need a moment alone"

"Hey be the bigger person Celia "

"Imagine me listening to this, where I might be at the time, what I might be wearing"

"Andy, it's me I'm back in the desert your cooler is here and you're not i'm sorry I got here late it wasn't my fault. Actually it probably was my fault in a grand sense everything is my fault. It's all my fault. Please call" "oh this isn't happening"

"Nancy?"

"Nancy. Nance. We're gonna figure this out. It's ok"

"I forgive you. I know this is overwhelming. I know that you didn't mean to leave me in prison"

Nancy rolls up her window to pin her neck.

"You hit the window button thing by accident. Nancy"

"Do you believe in reincarnation? I do. You know you've just proven it to me. You've made me a believer because there is nothing I have done in this life to deserve the massive dose of FUCKED UP KARMA YOU HAVE BROUGHT MY WAY CILIA. NOW IT ALL MAKING SENSE. I'm being tested for something I did to you in a previous life. Because in this life I have repeatedly allowed you to fuck me over a fence. Whatever I do you keep coming back. So. I accept your forgiveness for my previous crimes and I want to thank you for bringing me to an enlightened state of being.

"Please don't step on the gas again"

"And now. If you so choose you can get back in the car. Sit silently. Let me try to figure out how to try to save our asses on the way to the mall. Would you like that?"

"Mmhmm"

Celia reaches for the button and Nancy slaps her hand away and lowers the window so Celia can climb back in next to Nancy.

"You owe me bitch. You're gonna start playing me back now"

"What do you want"

"You're going to suck me off now. You're going to keep going and you're not going to stop till we get there"

"But we're driving fast it's not like in Agrestic"

"Tough shit" she swears.

Celia is inwardly delighted

She leans down and gropes Nancy. She feels at her inner thighs causing Nancy's breath to catch.

She undoes Nancy's button. She Unzips her pants. Celia loves this part, unzipping her jeans is so sexy.

Celia feels up Nancy's front through her underwear. She's already wet for her which makes Celia smirk. She rubs over Nancy's panties smearing wetness and heat.

Nancy blinks back her pleasure and smiles as Celia continues. Celia licks the inside of Nancy's thighs. She removes her pants and takes off her panties so Nancy is butt naked in the Prius.

Celia goes right for the heat of it all and licks Nancy's clit. She laps it hard with the flat of her tongue in long thick strokes. Nancy starts to buck her hips against her and she keeps fucking her right back.

Celia plunges her tongue right into Nancy's wetness and farting it in and out. Nancy moans out at the contact and struggles to keep her eyes on the road. Celia continues faster and faster until she brings Nancy to the brink.

Celia stops and has Nancy wait to build her up and make her mad. "What the fuck" she yells. "I said don't stop don't you dare stop" Nancy yells. "You're getting what you deserve you slut" Celia yells back at her.

Nancy takes her hand off the wheel and pushes the blonde's face right back into her. Celia gets the message and keeps massaging her tongue on Nancy's folds.

She has to work Nancy back up to again and it happens very quickly. Celia sucks on Nancy's clit hard as Nancy moans and groans out. She can't control herself she can't stop herself from moaning and giving into the touches.

She clenches and feels her orgasm spread all up her legs all over her body. She shivers and feels the contractions hit her like waves. She feels the tension dissipate and feels warm cum shoot out of her into Celia 'a mouth who happily laps it up. She is feeling good.

"Keep going" she urges, having Celia continue to give her road head for the duration of the ride to the outlet mall. Celia does as she's told and she gets Nancy off at least six times by the time they reach the border. Nancy is at least feeling like she's been taken a bit. Celia is in bad shape all horny but Nancy has no time to fuck her back.

They sit at the park bench waiting for Guillermo not realizing he's seen them driving all along.

"So captain Roy Till -"

"You promised you wouldn't talk"

"Stay right here where I can see you"

"Can you ask that Guillermo when I can get Pam's car back because -"

"Try not to look homeless"

"How was your day"

"I've had worse"

"I had a long talk with my associate"

"Associate? Damn you already keep too many secrets from me tortillera lesbiana"

"That's your girl outside isn't it"

"Celia "

"Chewie took that camera to Rite-Aid. Must have thought you were fucking around on her. Yeah following you everywhere "

"Umm Yeah. She has trust issues."

"Man I seen bitches like her. Crazy stalker bitches"

"Got her on a leash now"

"This is yours"

"So this is the front room."

Guillermo explains the ins and outs of the front. "I'm extremely wildly confused. You're gonna give me all that money to manage Maternity Worl

"I am. But your gap tooth lesbian girlfriend out there, she makes minimum wage" Nancy just laughs as she sees Celia steaming.

When she picks up the blonde to drive her home she's attacked at the mouth. Celia 's lips are on hers from the moment she's in the car and she doesn't even turn the ignition key right away.

Celia devoirs her mouth and touches her breasts, her waist. She's missed her unbelievably. She's horny as shit after seeing Nancy finish so many times. She tries to grind herself on Nancy as they make out roughly. She pulls Nancy's hair to get her going and Nancy holds her shoulders in return.

Truthfully Nancy is wet again and she really wants to have sex with Celia . It has been a long time it would be for old time's sake. But she's still angry at her. And not ready to give in. So she pushes away her instincts and shoves Celia into the passenger's seat and starts the car.

Celia motions to suck Nancy off again and she accepts with a smirk. It's a one sided relationship but hey, Nancy is a taker. The drive to their place is short but Nancy orders a family chicken combo with the blonde between her legs and just smiles as the attendant hands her her change.

Celia presses Nancy to the car as they arrive and gropes her breasts and claws at her ass. She's hungry for Nancy and becoming a fierce predator. Nancy lets her kiss her and feel her and pinch her.

She lets Celia grope her ass and her breasts. Bite her back and neck and shoulders and her ears. She lets Celia bend her backwards and grab her crotch. They're parked far enough away from everyone else that she lets Celia finger her with her pants still on and she comes inside them all wet and sticky.

Celia is still hungry and wants Nancy to return the favour but Nancy just grabs her hair and still kisses her. She feels the blonde's waist and runs her hands up her skin and she's weak at the knees. But Nancy pushes away again and Celia is left hot and wanting through dinner.

Nancy makes a speech at dinner that evening. She thanks everyone. "I was thinking of you today…" those words turn in Celia mind.

"And finally ah maybe. I think owe an apology to the woman on my right. I left her holding a very big bag it was not my finest hour. I'm sorry Cilia. All of us are sorry."

"Sorry"

"So she's going to be staying with us. We will treat her as family. You can sleep in my room tonight. Celia . Not in the bed, there's a nice couch"

"So now with that let us enjoy the wonderful dessert…."

Nancy goes to Roy Till ans backs him into a corner to let Celia go. To let her go. She does it out of selfish reasons, to protect her drug dealing. But she does it for herself. For Celia Because she's a morally decent person, she thinks. Not for anything more, she thinks or tries to convince herself.

* * *

 _This chapter is dedicated to the author of "Bittersweet Nothings", an incredible fanfiction about this pairing. They are the original enemies and friends and lovers writer able to convey all of their characterization and sexuality in one succinct chapter. Thanks for being stellar._

"I cannot _believe_ that I have to share a bed with _you_ " The blonde buffs loudly. They were getting ready for bed and She was throwing a tantrum.

"I mean you had a gun in my mouth earlier today" she continued.

"I saved your fucking life you know" Nancy protests

"Hardly I bet those Mexican people would have let me off"

"You don't know them like I do they kill for less."

"You rolled up your window and drove with my bare neck inside in a circle"

"I backed Roy Till into a corner for you and got him off your back I saved your ass"

"The only ass you saved was your own you couldn't have the DEA around any longer"

"And I said that you could sleep in my room _on the couch"_

" _Oh come on Nancy_ you know I have joint problems"

"No question Celia No way in hell are we sleeping together in _my bed"_

"It's not all about sex you know"

"I wasn't even going _there_ sex wasn't even on the table Jesus"

"Like it wasn't on your mind"

"It really wasn't when you show up with some camera in handcuffs with Guillermo and all the other gangsters all the way from Agrestic"

"I went to _jail_ for you"

"Bet there were plenty of women to see your fancy there" this

"Hardly. Though I think I met your Alex chick. She was serving time for drug trafficking"

"How is she"

"Now you're interested. Anyways she had a nice lion-maned friend who had a friends with benefits sort of thing named Nichols or Nicky and Morello or something and a blonde little thing. Girlfriend? Ex girlfriend? Fuck buddy? Who knows named Piper."

"Was she happy?"

"Yeah, I think she was"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"I slept with Nichols while morello and her were broken up. She does the best damn head anyone could imagine. Other than you of course. And Val. Piper and Alex were taken. Alex is a serial monogamist she would have had me killed"

"Anyways that doesn't change things. Couch. I even made it up nice for you"

"We'll see about that" She husks and Nancy rolls her eyes.

The blonde brushes her hair and Nancy goes to fix her hair, apply eye cream and brush her teeth. They look at each other in the mirror, each spitting in the sink after the other.

It's strangely cordial given their mutual anger.

Celia goes to change and complains it's hot and only has on lace panties and a loose tank top. She lies on top of the covers and stares at the ceiling.

She closes her eyes and drifts.

Nancy considers her options. She could wake Cilia and forcibly drag her over to the couch and tuck her in. But this would probably result in more of a tantrum and less sleep.

And Nancy subconsciously misses having sleepovers like they used to.

Nancy catches on that The other woman is probably not as asleep as she looks. She won't be beat at her own game so she strips to her lace underwear too and takes off her shirt over her head.

She takes off her bra and puts on a cream coloured negligee.

The blonde's mouth waters at the sight of Nancy's bare breasts. It's been so long since they've slept together and She sincerely misses Nancy's touch.

Nancy lies on the bed as well, staring blankly at the ceiling. Celia starts snoring and Nancy assumes she's asleep.

Nancy realizes she's feeling hornier than usual. She denies it's because of The other woman's proximity and decides she's just feeling this way because Esteban is unavailable.

Nancy tried to fall asleep but she's turned on and she knows there will be no resolving that. She gives in and lightly massages her breasts. She reaches down and touches herself lightly on her clit.

It feels good and she's wet and engorged and she moans lightly. Her eyes are closed and she speeds up her movements.

She shimmies to remove her panties and give herself direct contact. She finally plunged a finger into her wetness. She glides it in and out and inserts another.

Nancy pumps into herself harder and harder speeding up. As her breaths get uneven she doesn't realize she has an audience.

Celia is staring at her pleasuring herself, not moving a muscle. She doesn't want to alert Nancy of her spying.

Nancy thrusts harder and deeper moaning more now. She thumbs her clit and sends herself over the edge. She has contractions over and over. She comes all over herself, dripping over her wet folds and down onto the bed.

She doesn't seem to mind, and lies there, licks each of her fingers from her juices. She places her hands on her stomach and closes her eyes as if nothing had happened.

But Nancy realizes she's not near finished and that she isn't satiated at all. In fact it feels more like a primal urge in herself has been awakened deep inside. She plunged her fingers back in.

She thrusts and fingers "come here" on her soft spot. She pinched her nipples and wriggles her hips. She thrusts harder and deeper until she's close again.

Celia eventually snaps and wordlessly mounts Nancy. Nancy locks eyes with Celia and they have a wordless exchange. "I need this. We need this. Let's do it. Get it dirty and over with. We'll never sleep we're too restless. I'm so horny and turned on for you and you want to fuck me back it's lighting me on fire and it's driving you wild"

The blonde lets Nancy finger her as she attacks Nancy's lips. It has been so long and Nancy tastes like mint and toothpaste. She sucks her bottom lip hard as Nancy groans at the contact.

She massages Nancy's breasts and licks them. She sucks the breasts and bites on the nipple. She love bites her shoulders and her long neck. She nicks Nancy's earlobes as Nancy screams out in ecstasy.

She takes Nancy's wrist and moves it to her breast. She fingers Nancy and starts thrusting where Nancy left off. She moves to lick Nancy's clit causing her to fuck herself and rock her hips up.

Nancy humps Her hand as The blonde sucks hard on Nancy's clit. She sucks harder and even nibbles a little as she presses deep into Nancy's core.

Nancy climaxes on the blonde's hand and contracts onto it. She gushes out her juices which Celia laps up increasing her pleasure. She rides through the aftershocks as She penetrates her slowly.

Nancy keeps touching Her breasts as She brings herself against Nancy's thigh. Her wetness smears onto Nancy's hip. She rocks back and forth clit to skin.

As she rides her, Nancy sucks her breasts and holds her waist. The sex is smooth and gentle. After the crazy rough sex Nancy had with Val it's reassuring to have something more calm.

Before Celia can finish Nancy plunges her fingers in. "You didn't think I was going to have you come on your leg did you" Nancy laughs. She pumps into her until she ends herself.

Nancy and Celia have this established rhythm of taking each other. Something about their chemistry has always been there in the air. They can't be in the same room together without eye fucking the other or fantasizing or something even more lewd.

That day when Nancy picked Shane up at Karate and Celia picked up Isabelle at dance she never thanked Nancy for sticking up for her. For not gossiping along with them and putting her miserable life.

If there's anything the pair doesn't do it's pity. It's comforting even, to know that they don't look down on each other for having money problems, or cancer.

They'll yell and scream. They'll kick and bite and call each other a whore. But they would never pity. Not for a second.

Celia feels the heat expand as she finishes, gets Nancy's dirty little fingers sticky and of course she makes Celia lick them clean again.

It's actually been a longtime since they've been in an actual bed together. Often their fucking comes at times where they're on the road, or on countertops or bars in grow houses.

It's a surprising luxury, given the way things wet just a few hours ago. Nancy suck on Celia's neck to soothe the track marks from the car window. It stings but offers Celia some release.

At least Nancy is touching her back which is more than she could ever ask for. Nancy growls at her like an animal. She IS an animal. Sexually at least.

They do a 69 sideways, Nancy having her centre being licked by Celia as she works down to Celia's navel. Celia Laos and licks and sucks as Nancy yowls and Nancy plunges her tongue back into Celia. All these touches build up inside them until they climax together.

This is how this pet of thing goes. They really aren't sure how other couples do it. They mean stop after one round. Their average is seven time at least when they have the privacy and have their hands on each other.

Years of casual sex have not dimmed their interest in the slightest. Nancy goes to mount Celia and rides her fingers as Celia plunges then inside her. They pick up their familiar rhythm and repeat favourites. Celia just watches the way Nancy moves with all of her body during sex and how her hands runs wild all over Celia's waist and breasts and body.

Nancy comes and still has cum left inside of her for Celia to lick off. Nancy pinches her own nipples before getting Celia to suck and suckle them again. Just to make her feel good.

Celia spreads Nancy's legs apart and has Nancy do the splits one leg on her shoulder. She's the only one flexible enough for the sort of thing. Celia sucks Nancy off here. She almost kills her the way she can suck on Nancy's clit and cause her to buck her hips and whimper and writhe under her touch.

Nancy turns to putty in Celia's hands. Celia melts her, moulders her. She creates her. She may not be Christian grey like Valerie is but she has a commanding power that respects Nancy's business dominance but dominates her sexually. That doesn't mean Nancy cowers though.

Nancy grabs her hair and forces her up she grinds her down and inserts her finger into Celia's ass and fucks her from behind. Nancy is all business she doesn't bother to tease. She just watches as Celia gets off on her fingers up there and grinds herself into Celia's back.

They come from this sort of thing. They don't feel disgusted. Instead they have accepted the freaky parts of themselves. They have a certain mutual knowing of the list of kinks they participate in. Vanilla sex is their version of foreplay or cooling off. They go farther than most people imagine.

Nancy goes to wash her hands while Celia rubs herself up against a pillow. She watches as Nancy goes to find something and emerges with what appears to be... a hair dryer?

"Nance I know you're into some weird things but please enlighten me into what har dryer sex is?" she asks confused. "It's not a hairdryer. I thought that too" Nancy says.

She plugs in the apparatus and it starts whirring and making a buzzing noise. Nancy holds it up to her centre as Celia watches her grind it around.

"It was Bubbie's" Nancy starts. "Who knew" adds Celia. "Yeah" Nancy starts as he holds the thing right to her clit. She's pressing it in hard now, hard so she can feel the vibrations deep inside her and she can feel a buildup.

"It must be antique" Celia adds as she continues to jump the pillow. "It's in great shape" Nancy moans as she gets close. She has her head thrown back now and her eyes flutter shut. Her lips are parted and her vagina is open and swollen.

Celia watches as Nancy crashes in orgasm on the toy. Nancy feels warm and wet and feels contractions in her core. She holds it there until it's painful and she collapses in a thud.

Celia watches as Nancy is spent spread out there naked on the bed. She can't resist crawling over to her licking her opening. She laps up Nancy who is still recovering and already building herself up more.

Celia presses the flat of her tongue to Nancy's folds. Nancy has thing for oral sex of course especially Celia's. She's quick and nimble like she's made for it. Nancy could hardly believe that she was Celia's first because she was so eager and gifted.

Celia Laos up the taste of her as she suckles Nancy's clit. She nibbles and bites there. She's rougher than she could be with anyone else. Nancy despite her petite frame could hold her own in a fight and hold her own fighting back her urges to come too quickly.

Celia works diligently at Nancy's centre. She plunges a finger in and swirls it right around. She adds another to continue fucking Nancy in and out as she motions. She scrapes Nancy's g spot as she drags her fingers along.

Truth be told it's been too long since Nancy's had a good solid fucking. He left Conrad behind in Agrestic. And she left Valerie behind too. She's never see either of them again.

She only has Celia now who is at least committed. At least Nancy tries to play nice and give her a job to compensate for the face that Celia wants her more than she does.

There are certain things that only Celia can do to her, which includes making her scream while being fingered and being licked with the clit. Celia presses her hand over Nancy's mouth.

Celia knows her. She's memorized the sounds Nancy screams when she comes. Pleasure overtakes her. Nancy is never quiet. She makes rewarding appreciative whimpers at every stroke Celia works through her.

Celia can tell she's just strokes away now when Nancy can't string a sentence to save her life. She's past the point of no return past the point she can stop.

Nancy is pulling on Celia's hair now urging her to end her. To make her wild. To send her over that edge that makes her really feel and wipe the numbness away.

Celia slams her finger into Nancy's g spot to make her squirt all over herself. She laps up Nancy's juices appreciatively as Nancy comes vaginally and lets the pent up fluid bleed out of her.

Nancy is strikingly calm as she always is after she squirts. Orgasms for her come in two parts, the clitoral orgasm that gives her pleasure but leaves her hanging and more horny than before, and when she comes and releases all her fluid. That's where all her tension lies.

Without it Nancy smile softly at Celia returning the favour. She holds the vibrator to Celia's clit and sucks her breasts. She waits till Celia climaxes and plunges her fingers into Celia.

She makes come hither motions with her finger. She swirls it around until she digs in hard making Celia burst her cum as well. Nancy licks it off as Celia has her vaginal finish. Up to now Nancy is the only person who can do that for her.

It feels amazing and takes all the potency and bite out of her. She's already forgiven Nancy. She's already starting to feel happy again. She already just wants to love here dodge her family and be Nancy's right hand at the maternity store.

If they get to share a bed every night and have this kind of sex she's always game. She's always game to cuddle up to Nancy who she knows will nuzzle her neck into Celia's shoulder. She's a sucker for Celia holding her.

Celia collapses and kisses Nancy, cuddling her and holding her tight. Nancy loves to be held and crawls into Celia arms. Celia kisses her neck harder and harder till Nancy reaches up to shush her.

She's still peeved at Celia. "Don't get me riled up Celia. I need to sleep, we can't have a sex all nighter I have to work tomorrow." Nancy starts.

"Mmm but I want to keep you going Nancy ya been too long and a real bed to fuck on". "I know Celia but we'll have other nights. You know if you turn me on with those kisses that I'm a taker and I won't get you off again"

"You're evil"

"You know it"

"Just hold me ok" Nancy rocks in Celia's cradling arms. Celia strokes Nancy's hair and massages her head. Nancy feels comforted and closes her eyes.

The blonde collapses and kisses Nancy, cuddling her and holding her tight. Nancy loves to be held and crawls into The blonde woman's arms.

They embrace and kiss more and soothe each other. "I'm still pissed at you" she starts. "Inconceivable" Nancy argues back.

"Bitch" she rolls her eyes at Nancy. "You're a bitch. You're always around me Jesus you followed me here"

" **Rather enjoying the idea of the big crime boss being a bottom** " Celia laughs.

"Shut _UP_ " says Nancy. "It's got nothing to do with business success it's just a sexual preference"

" **I'm happy that Nancy as the big boss is a bottom for the irony of it. Your final call though** " Celia teases.

Nancy rolls her eyes and tucks the covers over Celia . "You really just don't get it do you."

"Admit it, you missed me" Cilia husks.

"Nope, not at all" Nancy lies.

"You missed me" Celia continues.

"Go to sleep, it's been a long day"

"You missed me"

"BED." Nancy commands. Or you're on the couch for real"

"You wouldn't. You want me"

"I -"

"Night Nancy" Celia singsongs.

"Good NIGHT"

And the blonde curls up on her side of the bed and Nancy lies with her eyes to the ceiling again. Shapeless emotions fill her until she decides fuck it, she's asleep anyways.

She waits till Nancy's asleep before she cuddles into Nancy and spoons her. She lays her arm delicately against Nancy's waist and kisses her neck goodnight.

She's never going to get away from her. There's no escaping it. Celia Hodes has a weakened in her heart for Nancy Botwin.

Nancy's still awake through all of this. But she's inwardly pleased. She wants to be held but she doesn't know how to ask without seeming pathetic. In another life they'd be off in Bali together. But alas, they are in ten mar. she lets the waves of emotion wash over her face and she stares at the ceiling again.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
10  
"So you really did a threesome Shane" Isabelle gossips with Shane at school.

"Yeah"

"I know it's messy and confusing and crass. But was it worth it"

"Yeah"

"Do you think they'll do me?"

"Yeah probably. I'll ask them"

"Harmony, Simone. Would you include Isabelle next time we... party"

"Of course party boy. How could we not"

"Awesome".

"So you're coming over after school."

"Awesome"

They sneak in while no one is home.

Simone and harmony set up the bedroom. They take Isabelle's clothes off and they undress each other.

But as a twist they don't let Shane participate. "We're still weirded out by your dick disease" they explain. "It lasts longer in boys it's already cured in us" says Simone.

"Don't worry you can watch" says Harmony.

Simone pins him to the side of the bed and handcuffs him so he can only watch. Shane's happy enough he gets a show and doesn't want another infection.

So they pin Isabelle down and they have Simone kiss her. It's good, the kissing. Isabelle has only had one girl kiss her before and it wasn't like making out like she's doing now.

So Harmony starts kissing Isabelle's stomach and runs down until she's at Isabelle's inner thigh. She runs her tongue along with it and kisses it.

Harmony starts licking Isabelle's clit. It's a sensitive spot and she swirls her tongue in a circle. Isabelle keeps kissing Simone back in rhythm.

Harmony goes faster and dips in and out of Isabelle until Isabelle comes close. They both speed up their work until Isabelle orgasms on the bed.

"Wow that was so cool" says Isabelle.

She kisses Harmony to thanks her. The girls then set up so that Harmony is facing down on the bed and Isabel is fingering her vagina. And Simone is fingering Isabelle. They explore this position as they all rock and climax together.

They mix it up so that Simone is lying on her back being fingered by Isabelle while Harmony is getting oral. Simone is fingering her back. They put on a show for Shane who has his jaw dropped to the floor. Once they all come and lie on the bed they uncuff Shane.

Shane takes his pants and pulls out his penis from the underpants. "Ew GROSS" says Isabelle who turns away. "Guess you really are a lesbian" says Shane.

The girls just make out in a pile while Shane watches and jerks himself off. He works his way up his penis until he's about to finish and he grabs a hot towel for when he releases.

They hear creaking downstairs from Nancy coming home. "Quick it's my mom and your mom" hushes Isabelle. "Oh my god I think your mom is kissing my mom" hushes Shane. They open the door a creak and it's true,

Celia has her hands up Nancy's shirt and Celia is kissing Nancy all deep. Nancy has her hands on Celia's waist and her tongue swirling in Celia's mouth causing her to roll her eyes back. Celia bites Nancy's lip and she actually moans out loud."Fuck Celia" she hushes.

Celia smiles like a devil into Nancy's mouth. Celia grasps Nancy's breast and massages it while Nancy whimpers under her touch. Nancy grabs Celia's hair and pulls at it longingly. It's furious and fast and 're both stumbling towards Nancy's bedroom while making out with each other.

"I didn't know my mom kissed your mom" said Shane. "I've seen them before. They were in your mom's pool. Kissing." Isabelle affirms. Your mom is hot" adds Isabelle. "They're both hot" days Harmony. "Yeah totally and they make out" says Simone. "Do they like just kiss? Asks Shane "And just for fun?"

Shane question dies on his lips. All of them just watch as the two mothers continue kissing and reaching under their shirts and undress each other and fall into the bedroom. They hear the bedroom door click and lock. Simone and Harmony each tiptoe out taking advantage of the moment.

"Do you think your mom loves my mom" asks Isabelle. "I don't think my mom loves anyone" says Shane. "She loved my dad. My real dad. But that's it. I don't even know if she can. Maybe my mom doesn't even know. Now she just sneaks around and sleeps with people" he says softly.

"I think my mom's in love with your mom" Isabelle finishes sadly. "You said that before" says Shane. "I really think she does. She wants like more than a friend." She whispers. "My mom is a heartbreaker" Shane whispers softly. The hum in agreement as the sex sounds crescendo in the other room.

"God those two are like animals with each other" says Isabelle. "Yeah" says Shane. "My mom's real rough in bed she got marks all down her back" he admits to Isabelle. "I don't think my mom loves your mom, not yet at least. But she really does like the sex part with her" Shane continues as he opens his eyes wide and smiles finding this mega hot and secretly Isabelle does too.

"Who knows with those two. Always drama." "Tell me about it" says Shane. And they just laugh and laugh. They decide to have some fun and Shane goes up to knock on the door where the know their mothers are probably fucking each other right now. Shane interacts with Nancy and they giggle before rushing back into Shane's room.

"Thanks, for setting me up with Simone and Harmony" Isabelle says. "Don't worry about it." "Do you love them" asks Isabelle. "No. I just sleep with them." He mirrors. "I thought I loved a girl Gretchen back home but she dumped me because Kat got real close. I think there's someone for me but I don't know her yet says Shane.

Do you love anyone Isabelle" Shane asks. "Yeah. I love Peggy from home. She took me camping and we kissed under the shooting stars. She liked me too but my mom broke us up" Isabelle finishes. "If I ever go back I'm going to call her" Isabelle admits.

"I think she likes you. She always picked you for class projects and you got to kiss her and sleepover at her house. I would never be allowed to have a girl sleep over" says Shane. "Maybe one day" says Isabelle. "Yeah maybe one day" says Shane. "Maybe one day your mom will love my mom back" says Isabelle.

"I know your mom is mean and all but I think that's because she secretly loves my mom" says Shane. "I always thought that too. She gets mad that I'm a lesbian but I think that's because her mom said she couldn't" Isabelle says. And she doesn't want me to become Rosie o'donnell. "I'm don't think rosie o'donne Wants to be Rosie o'donnell" Shane snaps back (A fantastic display of bad parenting).

"It's all about my mom" says Shane. "It's all about my mom" agreed Isabelle. "Your life could be renamed who gets to fuck Nancy and it wouldn't be any less accurate" says Isabelle.

"Cheers to that" says Shane. "I'm going to get a cactus cooler. You want? Tastes like baby aspirin" "thanks" says Isabelle. And they cheers to being almost more grown up. 


	11. Chapter 11

A FEW WEEKS EARLIER:

Celia loves the morning routine. She gets up and wakes up besides Nancy and smiles. She kisses Nancy on the cheek before she wakes up.

Sometimes Celia is lucky and Nancy is horny as hell when she wakes up. Hell Nancy is always horny as hell when she wakes up. But sometimes she gives into it and indulges Celia And herself.

On those days Nancy slinks over to Celia's side of the bed and mounts her before grinding her centre into Celia's chest. She makes out with her roughly waking her up. She sucks hard on Celia's lips and Celia bites her lips back.

Nancy yowls from the biting and Nancy rubs herself against Celia's thigh. She caresses Celia's head Celia reaches her hand under Nancy's pyjama shirt and gropes her bare breasts.

Nancy moans and reaches Celia's hand between her legs. Celia strokes her in a familiar rhythm and she kisses Celia's neck and latches on to her pulse point. Celia groans back.

Celia inserts her fingers into Nancy and pumps in her familiar rhythm. Nancy bucks her hips against Celia her breasts. She takes her mouth over the nipple and grinds it in her lips. She suckles her until she's on the brink of coming.

Then Celia thrusts harder and faster and latches on to her nipple and bites down. This sends Nancy over the edge with one rough thrust to the g spot.

Nancy tenses and she comes over Celia's leg into her underwear and onto the bed. They are soaked and Celia takes them off Nancy and takes her shorts off if she even bother wearing them.

This time she's wearing only Val's blue boxers she stole and they look hot on her, filled with cum. Celia snaps the waistband onto her and smirks. "Bad girl Nancy stealing from your mistress".

"Oh I'm bad punish me" Nancy says and Celia flips her over so she's on top. She puts Nancy's fingers into her pants and gropes Nancy's breasts before sucking them. She gives open mouthed kisses to her upper chest and love bites her neck.

She bites Nancy's earlobes as she gets close, presses their breasts together takes off her shirt to touch their bare chests. She yowls as she finishes, spraying the already wet sheets and Nancy's legs.

They tackle each other and make out some more, kissing deeply and kissing roughly and rolling around to give each other oral sex and fingering each other between the sheets tangled into each other.

Nancy's never satiated but at least she's beyond the point of snapping at someone from hormones for the most part. Celia still wants her but gets to be by her side having Nancy laugh at bad jokes and touch her arms and shoulders.

They usually get coffee for breakfast but today they were in a rush after all the fucking. The get in Nancy's Prius and drive to the outlet mall. On the way Celia sucks her off one more time, causing Nancy to scream out at the intersection as she climaxes into Celia's mouth.

They're opening up the store where Nancy opens with "Did you get lucky with the Rocky Mountain Chocolate guy last night?" Nancy prods Celia halfheartedly. She's a jealous bitch. Or at least in Celia's mind.

"Fung"?

"Please I'm so not into asians"

"Little rice dick all that soy, pai gao, so not for me"

"I would take the free fudge however"

"How was your night"

"I- Saw no one attractive in a place I wasn't"

"You're babbling. You need coffee"

"Yes I do"

A Mexican cocks a gun at her and Celia when Nancy opens the storage room.

"Hi. Um hola"

"Oh a Mexican man with a machine gun"

"That looks like"... she eyes the tunnel then thinks better "a nice pastry"

"Are you gonna be here long?"

"Todo el turnip" he answers.

"All the time"

"Ok well then soy Nancy"

"Celia"

"Ignacio"

"Ignacio nice to meet you mucho gusto well we're just going to go open up do you want any coffee or anything I'm getting coffee today"

"Oh, got your coffee ok bye now. Get out" she motions Celia away from the room.

"NANCY" Celia allows Nancy to press her shoulders to the wall.

"There're a giant HOLE in the floor"

"I'm aware"

"What's in the hole?"

"Mexico" Nancy whispers.

Nancy presses her hand to Celia's mouth then back to her upper chest and shoulders.

"You must never go there. Through the hole. You can drive there anytime you want but just be aware there's a very long wait to get back. Don't drink the water. Stay away from the hole ok"

"And the man was that the attractive man from the place you weren't?"

"I went straight home I saw no one. He was much better looking than that guy" she quips. And she opens the register and starts counting the coins as Celia rearranges the counter.

Nancy gets iced coffees and Celia puts a shot of Jack Daniel's in them from the bottle she keeps behind the counter. During their break times Nancy drags Celia into the change rooms and presses her against the wall.

They kiss in front of the full length mirror and watch as Celia goes down on Nancy. She laps her tongue around Nancy's clit and swirls it in her wetness. She grabs her ass and massages her thighs as she fucks Nancy in the tiny cubicle.

On the good days Nancy reciprocates, fingering Celia in the corner and sucking on her swollen clit until Celia moans Nancy's name and she comes wet and hot into Nancy's sticky fingers.

They continue to fuck presses kneeled against the floor. Once devilishly Celia brings a vibrating dildo to work in her purse and she places her hands over Nancy's eyes as she inserts it into Nancy's wetness and fucks her on the tiny bench inside.

She does it to her doggy style getting Nancy sweaty and wet. She gives thick long strokes and Nancy comes all over her pants and has to change after. They emerge looking disheveled lipstick smeared and hair out of place from grabbing it and bite marks over their necks.

Sometimes Guillermo hears it from the nearby storage room as he's packing drugs and he jerks himself off thinking about the tortillera lesbianas he hired and how sexy they are. At least it keeps him out of Nancy's business.

********

One day none other than Isabelle walks into the store just after their mid morning sex.

"I just don't understand why you're here" Celia says annoyed.

"Isabelle" Nancy is surprises.

"Hi mrs. Botwin" Isabelle replies.

"You don't even like me"

"That's true. I don't. So the fact that I am here BEGGING to live with you should clearly demonstrate how awful my life has been. I can't do it anymore. I took a greyhound and set next to a man with one leg.

"I have no place to put you."

"I've been sleeping on a chair. Listening to daddy weep in the next room. This is the first time I've left the hotel in weeks"

"He clings. He over shares. I'm going to be the only person he knows in Michigan"

"You're going to Michigan? " asks Nancy

"Dad's going to defend criminals in Detroit. Everyone's out of work. No middle class. Felonies at an all time high. It's his golden opportunity."

"Oh you're exaggerating. It's Mow-town. It's cold. You can layer. I hear there's a Great Lake"

"Canada is up there. Look go back to your father. I will give you money to take the train. It goes along the coast it's lovely."

"For the first time in your life, please PLEASE don't act like a selfish fucking bitch"

A customer approached wide eyed.

"Save me" she adds.

"I have a customer"

"I'll take the pants."

"Good great. Take the pants go, go have children. See how they grow up to renege are the fine city of Detroit and call you a fucking bitch"

"Here's a coupon" Nancy offers to the customer and touches her shoulder as she waves her away.

***

When the store is empty and they're closing they close the curtains and make love on the padded floor. They rip each other's clothes off and do it completely naked just ravishing each other from all the random stress from their days.

Celia bends Nancy backwards across the storefront counter and Nancy sweeps the coat racks off the desk. Celia slips fingers into Nancy while grabbing her perky breasts and love bites up her neck.

They tumble down off the counter kissing each other's backs and asses. Nancy runs her fingers through Celia's honeyed hair and Nancy touches Celia's breasts and grazes her nipples.

Celia pulls Nancy's hair as she licks her pussy lying sideways on the ground and Nancy wraps her legs in a necklace around Celia's head. She makes Nancy scream as she comes hard and Celia laps her up.

Celia slams Nancy down breasts presses to the ground and pumps two fingers into her vagina. She roughly thrusts Nancy as she grabs her breasts and kisses her pulse point on her neck.

She sucks Nancy's neck hard and Nancy's breath gets rough and ragged and she's panting by the time Celia brings her close. When she comes to the edge and flies over she grunts Celia's name and Celia smiles inwardly.

Nancy takes Celia from behind face down to the floor kneeling on her back before Celia jumps her and does the same a second presses Nancy into the floor and takes her hand into Nancy's tight vagina as she strokes and spanks her bare ass on top of the already existing bruises.

As they leave Celia presses Nancy against the glass windows and slides her tongue into Nancy's mouth. Nancy weakens and takes in Celia's lips and kisses her deeply again. They make out presses against the glass until Nancy forces Celia off her neck.

Nancy always drives and Celia always gives Nancy head in the evening traffic whenever they have the closing shift together. They have the routine of Nancy taking off her pants before getting in the car and Celia swirling her tongue until Nancy comes and comes again.

***

They're just home from school one day and Shane and Isabelle are hanging out in Shane's room.

"Wow, that's your mom" Isabelle stares down at Naked Nancy pictures in delight.

"No!"

"Then can I have them? " she asks her friend.

"No!"

"Come on I wanna see them"

"No!" Shane's voice squeaks.

"So what do you think" asks the contractor.

"Uh I'll let you know" Shane stresses and stammers.

"Hello" calls out Nancy.

She walks up the stairs to the room and sees a shocked looking Shane and smiling Isabelle.

"What's going on" asks Nancy.

"Nothing" replies Shane.

"Hi mrs Botwin" Isabelle says with a smirk.

"Hi Isabelle" Nancy replies suspiciously.

"What? Why are you looking at me funny"

"Are these the bathroom guys?"

"Yeah this is uh claudio"

"Hola"

"They are working up an estimate" says Shane.

"Well unfortunately we might have to w-" Nancy falls on the butt cheek that just got spanked by Esteban and has trouble sitting. She lies on her side.

"Wait on that where's Silas?"

"He went to the cheese shop"

"Calcium. That's nice"

"Honey why are you hiding Sammy Davie's autobiography behind your back?"

"He had a baby with a white woman mom"

"I found it shocking. He was protecting me"

"Okay" Nancy concedes and lies back on her back.

In the meantime Nancy has been starting to deal weed and date Esteban Reyes. She comes home with tiger claws down her back and Celia does not fail to notice.

Nancy dresses up in fancy dresses and comes home bragging about tunnels. Celia gets depressed and starts doing Coke to get her through the day.

Doug starts to hit on Celia again but she waves him away. She says she's lonely but that doesn't mean she's not getting any. She just doesn't have Nancy love her back in the good way.

Doug is perplexed until he hears the crescendo of Nancy's orgasm around Celia's hand when they sleep together and he touches himself thinking about both of them.

When he asks Celia what she's like Celia smirks and says she's better than any man including him ever is or was. "You're in love with her aren't you" Doug says nonchalantly. But Celia isn't ready to admit it out loud yet so she just flips him off.

Shane and Isabelle don't care for school and they becomes the new outcasts again. Things are their new normal and All of this culminates the day Nancy comes into the shop to find Celia tied up and bound up with bras and with bodyguards saying she's insane.

"Esta loco" they start.

"She should be locked up in crazy jail with the crazy people"

"I completely agree she's bat shit insane" Nancy agrees.

"She has snakes in her head"

"She has a good heart" Ignacio defends.

"Mmmhmmmm confirms Celia"

"She fucked up and she's fired. But let's face it we all fucked up okay"

"Mmm?" Celia asks

"Well el Compaq made me piss out of my ass"

"Could happen to anyone but could we just agree to keep our fuckups to ourselves"

"Si? No Caesar?"

"So okay"

"I did not fuck up" says Sucio.

"Right well take some things from the store for your troubles for someone you want to impregnate"

"His sister"

Nancy looks shocked.

"Is pregnant by her husband"

"Oh" Nancy understands

"You want me to take care of her?" Asks Ignacio

"Yeah. Go ahead maybe I'll wear something fun to her funeral"

Celia cries.

"Shut up. I'm taking you home"

"Okay" Celia moans weakly.

Nancy dials her cell phone to call Esteban.

"Come here honey let's clean that pretty face of yours."

"It's me I can't make it tonight. This is NOT a spite cancellation I have a very sick child on my hands"

"Tomorrow night? Please?"

Celia just whimpers as Nancy pats her face. She smiles meekly as her sleeve brushes off the dust and tears.

Celia is flattered Nancy chose her over her new lover or boy toy or whatever. She doesn't keep track of labels, but every time Nancy dresses up in a slinky dress and gets Celia to rub on perfume to go out with him she feels like knives are digging into the back of her skull.

Nancy wordlessly unravels Celia from the rudimentary bindings and Celia whimpers at her touch. She quivers as Nancy releases her from the chair as Nancy sits in her lap and brings her lips to hers.

She kisses her tenderly, gently. "I'm sorry" her words hit Nancy like shards of glass. Nancy thumbs Celia's tears from her cheeks and kisses her gently on her cheek.

"You really are fired you know" she says softly. "I'm sorry" Celia repeats. "Are you kicking me out?" She asks. "Not yet Celia, we'll feel you dinner. You can spend the night. We can still kiss later. But then I'm going to bring you to your family.

"I'm gonna get my family back together again" Celia whimpers and cries. Nancy kisses her slow and holds her as Celia lowers her head to nuzzle Nancy's neck. Nancy kisses her forehead and presses her lips there softly.

"It's ok. You're ok. You're going to be fine" she whispers. "I'll miss you" Celia sighs. "You too" Nancy says but can't bring herself to repeat the whole phrase back. She doesn't commit the way Celia wants her to.

Nancy wraps her hand in Celia's shoulder and leads her out to the Prius. For once Celia just sits quietly, laying her head on Nancy's shoulder as she drives on into the night back to Ren Mar, back to their temporary home.

She feeds Celia leftovers they heat up together on the plate. They have a martini for old time's sake and wash it down with coke. Celia takes a bath and Nancy climbs in. She kisses her soft and massages her neck and Celia does it back to Nancy.

They wash off the long day in the soap and the foam. They dry off and put cold cream on each other and sensually drag their hands across their breasts.

Nancy tucks Celia into bed before she crawls next to the blonde and kisses her. There's no roughness in them this time. There's no edge or bite or vengeance. This is just what Andy would probably call a "tantric mind meld" as the two women just comfort each other with their bodies the way the are made to.

Celia holds Nancy's head to her lips and runs her hands down Nancy's back. She sucks on her lips and takes long strokes of the tongue. Nancy plants soft kisses on Celia's neck and shoulders. She massages her breasts and holds her waist at her sides.

Nancy undresses Celia plunges one finger in then two pumping gently to rock her as if to sleep. She keeps kissing her until Celia sighs from her release. She comes in comfort and moans on Nancy's lips.

Celia rolls Nancy over and caresses her cheek. She plants kisses on her abdomen and sucks gently on her nipples. She kisses Nancy's shoulders and neck. She kisses Nancy on her cool lips and sucks them until Nancy coos.

She holds Nancy's waist and then plunged into her wetness. Nancy holds Celia's back as Celia kisses her slow and tender and they lie there eyes fluttered closed exploring every inch of bodies they have had memorized long ago.

When Nancy comes on Celia's hand and her wetness fills it up Celia brings her lips to them and sucks off Nancy's juices. Nancy turns over and Celia lies her legs intertwined with Nancy and spoons her.

She massages Nancy's back and neck and shoulders and kisses the back of her neck soft and tender. She kisses just hard enough for Nancy to feel her there until Nancy turns over again and reaches for Celia.

Celia cuddles into Nancy's arms as Nancy lowers her head into the crook of Celia's neck. Celia cradles Nancy and kisses Nancy on her bottom and top lip. She moves to kiss her cheek then her forehead. Then they lie there and nap and dream.

Before long Nancy stirs and wakes Celia. She helps her get dressed and they drive and drive. Celia gives Nancy head once until she finishes and then just sits head lying in Nancy's lap curled up like a baby.

Nancy caresses Celia's hair when they arrive and walks her to the hotel room. She drops her off with in Dean's room and checks in with Isabelle. "Your mom needs you more than she needs me now. She needs real help that I can't be. I can't be her crutch right now she needs a family" she says simply.

Isabelle looks a thousand years old when she nods and accepts and leads Celia back to bed. She kisses her goodnight before tucking her in. She sheds a tear and says "I'm sorry" before she takes her mother's hands and cuffs them.

She lays the key on the desk before she says goodnight. She holds her mother once before she leaves for bed herself. She winks softly at Nancy who is watching her motions through the glass window before disappearing into the shadows.

Nancy listens to the song "keepsake" on the way home and pictures Celia singing it. One line sticks in her mind, "you're gonna keep my soul it was yours to have long ago" and she thinks in her tired state, of Celia. Her thoughts are shapeless and clouded now as she looks up at the stars and the sky.

She gets back home to find only Andy awake in the outside chair. She walks over and sits in his lap and cries. "She's gone" Andy says plainly. Nancy nods and falls into Andy's arms. "You did the right thing" he says softly. Nancy nods into his shoulder and crumpled there.

Doug stirs and finds them there. "You miss fucking Celia" Doug asks openly. Nancy shoots up a confused look until Doug reveals "she told me" and shrugs. "That cunt was a coke addict you did right by her" he says as Nancy laughs. "She's an awesome lay lucky you" he says as Nancy giggles and Doug goes to bed.

"Am I a bad person" she pries at Andy. Andy holds her shoulders as she cries. "No, why who makes you think that?" he asks. "When I'm with Esteban, I'm a little scared of him. I feel like I'm not enough. He hits me like Zeus and he loves me like god. But I'm worried one day he'll hit me for real" she confesses.

"I'm not going to run your life Pance, you're going to have to be your own agent. I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope it's worth it. One of these days you're going to have to face yourself and stand on your own two feet. But you know I'm here for you if you fall" he squeezes her arm as she thanks him.

****

Meanwhile Nancy dates Esteban despite her hesitation and sees his white lion. She has to talk to her kids about the Oedipus complex, Shane hits the school bully and Silas starts going out with Rad's mom. Celia goes through rehab and Nancy hires Clinique and Sanjay.

Andy has a coyote business, Shane loses his virginity to a skanky girl duo and Doug tries to find Maria. Nancy sees weapon smuggling and tries hallucinogenics. She sees human trafficking and has wicked headaches.

***

Shane and Silas and Isabelle here.

Celia calls Nancy the moment she's released or rather releases herself from the drug program. She calls and asks for One last sex fest at Nancy's to celebrate her journey.

Nancy picks her up at five and they ride in the car excitedly as Celia reaches over and fingers beneath the waist and of Nancy's jeans. They are in a chipper celebratory mood in need of light reprieve given recent times.

They decide to put their problems on hold and just forget for the evening. Lose their clothes in summertime. Lose their clothes to lose their minds.

They hold hands as they race up the stairs. As far as they know the kids are out playing and no one else is home. They start to kiss in the hallway hands winding through each other's hair as they press their lips close.

They are naive to the side eyed audience they have as they hold their waists and fumble on their way to the door. They strip each other as they dance around and fall into the room and close the door.

The peeping eyes retreat in partial shock and gossip about what they just saw to each other. They theorize the possibilities and compare notes and harmony and simone chime in.

But Nancy and Celia are focused solely on each other. Celia presses Nancy against the bedroom door and kisses her roughly. She teases her tongue inside Nancy's mouth and kisses her long till they are breathless.

Celia takes in the beauty of Nancy's naked body. She takes her eyes up and down the brunette and licks her lips and remembers why she was first attracted to her in the first place.

Celia takes in Nancy's beauty from her toes to her sculpted calves and thighs. She eyes her creamy strong stomach and beautiful gorgeous breasts. She just loves Nancy's tits with all her power. She drags her eyes up to Nancy's strong shoulders and long swan like neck. She is met with a beautiful face sculpted by long flirting hair.

Celia takes a breath in before moving her hands to Nancy's breasts. She moulds them as if it were the first time she ever touched them. She palms them as they fit in her large lands and spreads her fingers outwards across the nipples.

Celia massages the breasts with soft touches as Nancy starts to moan and this turns Celia on. She massages with the tips of her fingers as Nancy's nipples get harder until they are solid. She circles her thumb grazing the nipple as Nancy's breath catches when she hits it.

She worships those tits as Nancy writhes beneath her contact egging her on for more. Celia takes her sweet time they have nowhere to be. She brings her hands to Nancy's waist and kisses her again pressed up against the door. She grinds into Nancy just enough to build up rhythm then abandons it to move to Nancy's breasts again.

She can't get over how mythical they are and always were to her. It should be illegal for Nancy to wear tight knit tops in winter or low v necks in spring. She latches her tongue to Nancy's nipple causing her to whimper and moan. She starts to suck on it, curling her lips as she swirls around her tongue.

She stays latches as she massages the other nipple with her fingers. Nancy is getting wetter by the second and swollen down there. She lets herself be overtaken by Celia's foreplay and she lets Nancy touch her breasts in return. "Fuck that feels amazing" Nancy breaks the silence with a grunt.

Celia switches nipples as takes Nancy's nipple to her lips. She opens her mouth wide and wets it before suckling and moving her mouth around the sensitive centre. Nancy is whimpering "mmmm" at Celia's ministrations and Nancy is kissing Celia on the neck.

She's planting wet kisses down her neck before finding her pulse point. Once she hears Celia's breath hitch she sucks and sucks until there's a big red Hickey. She kisses harder and harder before biting Celia's neck. Celia yowls in pleasure and in turn bites Nancy's nipple causing Nancy to gasp and flood with wetness.

They bring it back to the kissing again. Celia always forgets just how damn soft Nancy's lips are. They are so much softer than a man's and moisturizer and juicy. Celia moans harder leaning into Nancy and begging for entrance with her tongue. Nancy grants it immediately and moans when she darts it in.

Celia massages Nancy'a mouth with her tongue and her lips. Nancy holds her head tight and caresses it. Celia only nibbles at Nancy's bottom lip and she smiles into the contact.

Through the whole process she never forgets that it's NANCY she has inside her arms. She holds Nancy tenderly with every movement showing she cares through her touch. If she could convey her feelings through telepathy she would.

They kiss deep and slow with Celia holding Nancy's waist and Nancy winding her hands through Celia's honeyed hair. Their moaning sounds keep them going at a feverish pace struggling to keep themselves steady.

Celia moves her hands southward teasing Nancy's flat stomach and seeing Nancy's abdomen flex under her touch. Nancy keeps kissing Celia as she runs her hands down Nancy's outer hips and then teases at her inner thigh.

"Come ON Celia" Nancy groans and Celia smirks as she takes her time teasing Nancy and savouring every minute. Nancy is becoming frustrated and impatient and she's blushing now, red in the face and breathing hard from all the kissing.

Celia finally brings her hand to Nancy's centre while holding her breast with the other. Celia teases at Nancy's entrance moving in circles. "Inside me Celia I need you inside me" Nancy begs her. Celia likes to have Nancy wet and swollen for her and she moves to Nancy's clit.

The moment her thumb strokes it Nancy bucks her hips hard. "Look at you eager" Celia husks. Nancy tried to get contact again but Celia teases her entrance. Nancy bites down on Celia's shoulder and kisses hard trying to get Celia to move her hand.

Celia groans at Nancy's bites and finally inserts a finger into Nancy's wet vagina. Nancy moans long and hard at the touch and huffs "god Celia that feels so good". She touches Celia back pressing her lips on Celia's sides.

Celia strokes to the sides of Nancy's opening and Nancy can't wait she starts rocking her hips Foreward and fucking herself on Celia's one finger. "Jesus you're horny" Celia exclaims. "Fuck me" Nancy asks her voice octaves lower.

She didn't need to be asked twice. Celia inserts two long digits into Nancy's opening and places her hand at Nancy's waist as she fucks her in and out with long pulsing strokes. Nancy fucks herself back with her hips and kisses Celia on the lips.

Nancy moans and groans out "Celia that makes me feel good you make me feel good" as she melts into Celia's soft and warm lips. Celia strokes in and out hitting Nancy's walls and meeting no resistance at how soaked Nancy is.

She keeps the rhythm slow and longing as she drags her teeth along Nancy's lip then soothes it with her tongue and passes her lips over. Celia circles Nancy's clit with her other hand and watches as Nancy grinds up onto her swirling her hips into Celia's hand.

The appreciative noises Nancy is making turn Celia on and make her smirk harder. She just loves watching Nancy in the throes of pleasure past where she would ever be able to stop on a dime. Even if she did stop which she wouldn't Nancy would finish herself off in front of her.

Celia finally starts pumping harder and kissing deeper this time reaching to kiss Nancy's long neck and latching to the side of it. She suckles the neck as she fucks Nancy harder and tougher till Nancy grunts in effort back.

She brings Nancy right to the brink then keeps her there steadily striking hard at her walls and sucking her pulse point until Nancy starts to convulse in her arms. She holds Nancy steady and she grabs onto Celia's body as she feels warm heat spread along her centre and then radiate to her whole body.

She shivers feeling the waves contract from deep inside her and flutters her eyes almost losing consciousness momentarily. She's lightheaded as Celia strokes her g spot and she comes hard expelling all the tension she has in her. Celia keeps pressing into Nancy's hole where she's met with resistance and fluttering walls.

She presses into Nancy until all of her juices flood out and drain and Celia laps them all up before they fall to the floor. Nancy quakes in her aftershocks panting and calling out "Celia oh god fuck Celia I'm coming god" and then falls into Celia's arms in exhaustion.

Celia holds her tight and supports the slender woman as she recovers from the brutal orgasm. She kisses Nancy softly on the lips sucking her bottom lip gently. Nancy wraps her arms around Celia and nuzzles into her neck.

Celia reaches down to cup Nancy's ass and make Nancy giggle. Then she takes under her knees to cradle her and lift her up, carrying her to the bed. She kisses Nancy on the forehead before laying her down gently in the centre of the sheets.

Nancy reaches out for Celia and pulls her on top of her in an embrace. Celia crawls over her into her arms and straddles Nancy's slender waist. Nancy is so petite and gentle she loves her hourglass figure. Celia was always jealous of Nancy's gorgeous looks.

Nancy turns into an animal when she's turned on. She claws at Celia's back begging her to fuck her over again. She claws and grunts and helps like she's wild and needs to be tamed. Celia relishes the scratching sensation and lowers herself to Nancy's breasts again.

This time she nicks them and Nancy bucks and cries out. No one Celia had ever been with was as reactive as Nancy to her touch. She was going to mould Nancy like putty on her fingers and there was nothing Nancy could do to stop her.

Celia loves this moment, when she's mounted Nancy and they are staring at each other all wet and swollen and wanting. Years of casual sex have not dimmed their interest in the least, more so ignited it leaving fire in their bellies aching for more.

Nancy was in the mood to be fucked hard and she grabs Celia's hair and pulls and rugs at it. Celia takes the hint and smirks at Nancy's eagerness. Nancy always loved it rough. She didn't do she fucked. And she fucked hard.

Celia bites Nancy's breasts harder and sucks and swallows her nipples whole. Nancy grabs her waist and drags her in for more contact. Celia is rolling her nips on Nancy's waist and putting all of her weight on Nancy's petite frame.

"Suck me" Nancy begs Celia and Celia sucks her breasts hard and world her tongue around both nipples as Nancy whimpers and throws her head back at the contact. She's sweating now and ragged. She wants to feel something more.

"Suck my Pusey" Nancy begs Celia. And Celia chuckles at her forwardness. She happily obliged, sliding down Nancy's legs and changes so she's only straddling one of them. Celia takes Nancy's leg and props it up on her shoulder having Nancy do the splits for her.

It's hot how bendy Nancy is and it exposes all of Nancy's tender flesh. Celia dives in and licks all the way down to Nancy's centre. At the first touch of her her tongue Nancy moans her name and it makes Celia's heart melt and rip apart. "Celia" she says softly lips patting.

They are shocked suddenly by a quiet knock on the door. Both women are immobilized as they hear another knock. "You locked it right" Nancy whispers to Celia's ear. "Yeah I did" Celia confirms. And they wait to hear if anyone will walk right on it.

They hear the door click but the knob turn only slightly hitting against the lock. They hear in horror, two kids voices... giggling. "Oh god Shane" whispers Nancy. "Isabelle" whispers Celia. They lock eyes and try to stifle a laugh at how precarious and horrendous a position they are in right now. "They can't know, they can't know" Celia reassures Nancy. They probably just want to know we're home.

"Well we can't BOTH answer" insists Nancy. "It's both of our rooms" reminds Celia. "Yeah but in daytime?" Nancy whispers and it's comical because Celia's face is still buried by Nancy's crotch. Nancy is wet and her juices are spilling in the air. "Ok I'll answer alright" Nancy says. "You went home remember" she figures it out.

"KIDS?!" Nancy calls out. "Are you ok mommy ?" Shane pretend whines. "I'm doing great Shane!" She answers. "Are you sleeping mom" he answers. "Not anymore honey" Nancy calls out. "Do we have any batteries?" He asks. "NO" Nancy says too pointedly "trust me".

Celia almost laughs out loud at how they'd exhausted the batteries on their sex toys. "Ah, I'm getting some-thing ah- ah I'm getting ah - busy I'm busy ah right now Shane can you come back later?" Nancy stammers morphing two euphemisms in one.

"Alright let me know when you find it" says Shane innocently and the giggles erupt again as footsteps run into Shane's nearby bedroom and the door slams. Celia and Nancy both sigh in relief and chuckle. Celia tosses a pillow over Nancy's mouth to shut her up and they continue anyways they can't stop now.

They're too turned on, too horny, too far gone for anything to matter. Celia plunges her tongue back into Nancy's wetness and swirls it around inside Nancy's opening. Nancy bites the pillow not to moan and Celia tries to calm her ragged breathing.

They try not to rock the bed so hard and Celia gently licks and sucks Nancy while Nancy bites her wrist to contain a yowl. Celia's nose hits Nancy's clit and she swears into the pillow loudly. "Shhhhhh" Nancy keep it down Celia whispers pointedly as Nancy looks helpless whimpering under Celia's touch.

Celia starts to move faster in rhythm. She's full on tongue fucking Nancy now who is holding a pillow to her mouth and bucking her hips fucking Celia's face for more contact. She grinds herself in and despite the listening ears they can't stop from moving the bed.

Nancy feels her orgasm approaching as her eyes roll back behind her head. She taps Celia and moans "fuck Celia i'm gonna come I'm c-" but Nancy doesn't finish her sentence before she contracts and imprisons Celia's tongue in contractions as Celia continues to thrust into her.

She feels her orgasm radiate warmly from her core and her cum starting to shoot out and hush into Celia's wanting mouth. Celia devours the opening and swallows all Nancy has to give her. She laps Nancy up as Nancy grabs Celia's hair again and bites her wrist not to whine.

The aftershocks rock Nancy into the mattress and she writhes all over the sheets neck bare for Celia to kiss and lick and soothe. Celia kisses Nancy on the lips again as they breathe hard and Nancy's eyes flutter open to see Celia's predatory stare.

She wants her. You can tell that she wants her. Nancy can feel it in her bones how Celia needs this. She gets off from watching Nancy's pleasure but she's no slave. She wants her turn and she's not going to let the bitch Botwin be a useless pillow princess any longer.

She flips Nancy on top of her and relaxes into the bed. She settles down to Nancy straddling one leg and kissing her. She holds Nancy's waist back as Nancy caresses her hair and her head. Nancy can't help but grind herself off of Celia's thigh.

"Bitch" Nancy whisper yells as Nancy continues to pleasure herself taking the attention off Celia. But this time it's Nancy still making too much noise all groaning and smiling. "Hush Nancy" Celia reminds her. But she's jumping herself on Celia's leg now halfway there and not stopping.

Celia does the only thing she can think of and takes her underwear off of the pillow and shoves it in Nancy's mouth. Nancy tastes the wetness on it and grins and nods at Celia who has an eyebrow raised at her. She bites down on it and it at least half way contains her moans as she continues to scrape her pussy on the tough muscles of Celia's hips.

Nancy can't stop but come on Celia's leg releasing juices all down it and rubbing the swollen engorged organ over Celia's thigh. "That's hot Nance" Celia husks at her. Nancy grins in approval until Celia tugs her hair gently bringing Nancy's ear to her mouth. "but could you please fuck me for the love of god" Celia requests.

"I am going to fuck you" Nancy tries to command. Celia's eyes dance with laughter but she would hate to lose the show of Nancy trying to be a top so she plays along. "Yes Nancy" she whispers. Nancy grins in delight

So Nancy attempts dominating Celia with an underwear gag in her mouth and kneeing Celia with all of her hundred something pounds and shoving her fingers into Celia's cunt. The pressure felt good to Celia. She in her way did like to be dominated and she liked to be in control but liked a relaxing sexual experience.

So she lets Nancy fondle her and fuck her rough. She lets Nancy command her to "be quiet or else" hiding her smirk under the pillow. "Beg for it Celia" Nancy says as she continues to fuck Celia.

"Please Nancy" Celia says in a singsong voice. "Good girl" Nancy replies. But it's all too much for Celia who erupts into laughter at Nancy's imitations of Valerie Scottson's dominant voice. It's an octave too high and doesn't work.

So Nancy stops fucking her to press the pillow over her mouth to contain Celia's giggles which were already overheard from the rooms over. "Nancy you're like the bottomest bottom ever." Celia laughs and Nancy sighs.

"I guess I am, I couldn't get those lines out seriously or make myself stop to torture you" Nancy admits. "I think we need to be more honest with ourselves" Celia says. Nancy just smirks at her and Celia rolls her eyes. "You're just too.. cute in bed" Celia chuckles.

"Bitch" Nancy slaps her playfully and leans in to kiss the blonde gently. "Slut whore" Celia calls Nancy affectionately. For anyone else it would be an insult but honestly the words describe Nancy with perfect accuracy.

"Now quit messing around and get me off already Nancy or I'll stop having sex with you after I come" Celia threatens. "Yes, Celia" Nancy cooperates and plunges her fingers into Celia's wetness. She pumps and pumps and curls her fingers until Celia is on the brink.

She sends her over the edge with the press of her thumb into her clit and Celia moans and cries out "Nancy god thank you Nancy" as she comes. She lets herself express her passion for Nancy in this moment because she can always go back and claim it was the orgasm talking.

Nancy curls up to Celia as Celia comes down in her aftershocks. She rides them in Celia's welcoming arms and kisses Celia softly. They lit there naked bodies just presses together in comfort and warmth and tenderness. "I missed you" Celia admits. "You too" Nancy admits but she can't bring herself to say the whole phrase back.

Celia is disappointed but hides it closing her eyes and burying her lips in Nancy's neck. She kisses all of Nancy's neck until Nancy groans "got you're getting me all riled up again" and Nancy brings her mouth to Celia's to make out with ber.

There was no stopping after one round no way. Celia gets up and gets a package from under her side of the bed and pushes it into Nancy's arms. "For us" she says. Nancy unwraps the paper to find a beautiful medium sized silicone pink dildo with a lovely soft purple harness.

"Oh god" Nancy takes it all in. She unwraps the package and feels the weight of it in her hands. "Let's try it!" Nancy says excitedly. "Woah there tiger are you gonna fuck me with a little dick?" Celia challenges. "Ah, um well it's my turn so... she leans in to whisper right on Celia's ear. "I was hoping you'd ah..."

"You have to say it Nance" Celia insists. "Please fuck me with the strap on Celia" she says directly. "I thought you would never ask" Celia chuckles as she straps the dildo to the harness, the harness to her waist and a lubricated condom on the tip.

"Turn around" she laughs. She's a top but not much of a dom like Valerie is. Celia is a switch and more into Vanilla sec than not. She'll indulge Nancy's freaky fantasies to a point but she's not going to go around pretending to be an absurd dungeon master.

Celia kneels in front of Nancy and inserts herself into Nancy's vagina from behind. She knows that doggie style is Nancy's favourite position and frankly she likes it too. It keeps Nancy on her knees and having it rough.

Nancy's eyes roll back the moment the toy touches her body. The entry is extremely pleasurable as she feels every inch of the silicone slide into her wet opening. She feels it fill her up and it's been so long and she's already moaning out.

Celia holds Nancy's hips to hers as she bucks into Nancy's centre. Celia kisses Nancy's ass and claws at her back. She spanks Nancy hard until Nancy grunts in effort. Nancy smiles at being nailed and her ragged breathing becomes erratic.

Celia can tell that Nancy is close. Nancy does this moaning thing when she's about to finish and she's moaning out Celia's name now "fuck Celia fuck" as she swears and leans into her as she contracts and her walls flutter around her.

Nancy comes hard expelling fluid over the bed around Celia's toy and she feels amazing after climaxing from doggy style. She wants the moment to go on endlessly as she pants and writhes from the orgasm. She eventually collapses foreward on the bed and pulls herself out of Celia and looks Celia in the eyes.

Nancy is giving her soft eyes as she's sporting the post orgasmic glow. She's contented for the moment just happy enough to take in Celia's naked body and her winning smile having made Nancy climax so fast and with such force.

"Now get me off too Nancy" Celia insists. They switch places and Nancy puts a new condom on the toy and slides into Celia. She takes her facing her being on top for the first time in ages. "See look I can top!" Nancy smiles. "Only because I asked you to" Celia returns.

So Nancy allows herself to grind her hips for Celia who grunts and gropes Nancy's breasts as Nancy pegs her. And it's true. Nancy is on top but somehow it's not a big deal. Maybe it was just a headspace and Nancy could be a switch. Maybe.

"Harder bitch" Celia commands and Nancy obeys. She thrusts until she feels Celia start to come apart and then she thrusts into her g spot to make Celia come vaginally like she likes it. She watches the pleasure pour out of her and kisses her and kisses her more.

Celia takes over the harness again, Celia get a condom and inserts herself again fucking Nancy in the missionary position. She thrusts gently to let Nancy last long and relish the sensation. She finishes herself from the feedback of the harness and comes inside of it leaving it dripping.

Celia smiles down at Nancy as she fucks her and holds her breasts and her waist. They are both relaxed and happy. And just for one moment they both... stop. And they just look at each other and say "hi" "hey" and take it all in. It's like a moment from a romantic comedy movie.

They stare into the depths of each other's souls and suddenly it's something more than the sex. They feel like the universe has collided. "Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the back we fall in time. And finally find you and I collide" Celia sings softly.

Nancy loves it when Celia sings Sometimes she even sings Nancy to sleep and rocks her gently in her arms and kisses her forehead. Nancy doesn't feel like this with Esteban. With him it's just force and BDSM. Like Val only more taper and more drugs.

With Peter it was the elbow hitting and with Alejandro well that was just random car sex that sent her into a mental breakdown spiral. And she misses Valerie and her domination and her toys. She misses the wild group sex and bondage and beating and humiliation.

But all that is just sex but right here right now with Celia it almost feels like it's on the verge of more. They smile as they resume simultaneously as Celia pumps in harder and harder till Nancy can hardly stand it without crying out Celia's name. Nancy arches her back into Celia's touch as she receives this pleasure.

Celia brings Nancy to orgasm and Nancy feels the warmth surge through her, contractions come in waves. She feels hot bum run down her leg and into Celia's mouth when she licks there. And then they stop again. And they smile and stare into each other's eyes and take in this precious moment. And somehow both feel as if they are waiting for something.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 11 Reunion

Nancy hadn't heard from Celia Hodes since she moved to Mexico. She was worn out and exhausted from carrying a child and was not a morning person. So it wasn't one of her finer moments when she got a phone call from Celia's captors in Mexico and she failed to respond.

Though honestly she was a bit pissed at Celia for getting into all sorts of trouble and really, she could get herself out of this one she hypothesized seeing the un serious nature of the caller.

"I have your friend"

"What who is this what friend"

"Your friend Celia. I have her. And you pay me money or she dies"

"Celia?"

"CELIA HODES"

"I have kidnapped her and today I chop off her ear"

"How Van Gogh"

"What? You send me 40 000 $ or I'll do it!"

"It's too early for this. We're really not friends"

(We're more, thought Nancy but that was besides the point).

"Okay thirty-thousand-..."

But Nancy hangs up the phone. She sincerely hopes Celia is alright but the game has changed. She has another man's baby now and a death wish. She has to keep herself and her sons alive.

With Esteban threatening her but still fucking her angrily at least she's getting some but she secretly missed Celia and all of their soft touches at night. She wakes up to an empty bed. And she drinks. And sighs.

Jill fucked Andy and she's pissed at both of them. She doesn't know how she feels about Andy at this point either so she uses the baby as a way to procrastinate decisions.

There was an unusual knock on her door and she opens it up and finds none other than Celia Hodes.

"Celia"

"Nancy"

"What a wonderful surprise "

"Really?"

"No"

"Not wonderful, not a surprise, you wanna come in..."

"Thank you. Oh it's you. You you you she looks at Ignacio"

"She's like herpes. She keeps popping up"

"It's complicated"

"Is that a suitcase?"

"Yes it is"

"No. You can't stay here"

"Listen Nancy, I've been thinking..."

"No you can't stay here"

"You don't even know what i'm going to say"

"You can't stay here"

"I was kidnapped. Yes thank you so much for the ransom"

"They were gonna sell my gall bladder to the Japanese"

"Fortunately, my body is a toxic pit"

"And I escaped. Heroically. And now I am homeless"

"Celia, I'm pregnant"

"With a baby?"

"Yes with a baby. Which means I need quiet and calm and thank you"

"And happy thoughts around me as much as possible"

"And you Celia are not quiet, not calm. You are so terribly miserably thoroughly unhappy that if I pricked your finger you'd bleed a fucking rain cloud"

"Is it Andy's?"

And Nancy kicks her to the curb.

"Come on" she whimpers as Ignacio throws her stuff behind her.

She reappears at the door after packing her stuff back in.

"Okay well the door was open so I just..."

"Well not exactly open but ajar"

"Uh mostly it was unlocked"

"I've been thinking I know you said I couldn't stay here per se in the house proper but it is Southern California and you do have that nice screen porch back there with the couch"

And Nancy throws lit matches at her feet.

"Hey that's fire. You know take it easy. Ow Nancy god. Hang on a minute Okay final net extra hold this is cotton I am highly flammable right now. You know what you're crazy. You are fucking crazy and I hate you. We'll just talk later."

Celia regretted saying those words the moment she said them. She's upset at Nancy and part of her does rate the unreciprocated friendship. I mean even Doug is still staying with them. And Nancy regrets trying to set Celia on fire but what can she do. She sees throwing matches at Celia as a metaphor for the flicker in her heart and she can't think of a fluttering spark of something more with her best friend when she was carrying another man's baby.

So she goes up to the bath and pours in the bath bombs. She lets them bubble between her legs and she sighs until her orgasm crashes over her and she can finally see in front of herself.

Nancy is gardening trying to plant some herbs when she hears a ruffle. "Hello? Who's there? I have a gun" Nancy panics.

"Don't shoot it's me" says Celia as she emerges.

"Liar you don't have a gun"

"You're squatting in my garage"

"I have nowhere to go. My family is in ruins. Shards, Nancy. They left me to rot in Mexico."

"Get out of my life"

"Cancer. Loss of station. Loss of tooth. You threw away at my tooth"

"Get out of my life"

"I just lose and lose and lose and you have everything"

"Get out of my life"

"Oh and now a baby"

"A Mexican baby but still. Allow me this tiny little pathetic crumb to stay in your garage. While I figure out what the fuck I'm doing with my life"

"Albatross. My own personal cinder block."

"Two days. I don't want to SEE you" (or I won't be able to resist you) Nancy thinks in her head.

"Thank you Nancy" Celia says.

"Can I have my old job back at the maternity store?" She asks pathetically. Nancy wants to, She wants to explain how the maternity store isn't really a thing anymore and that was her fault too on top of her new boy toy and baby. But she doesn't do any of those things.

Nancy closes the door behind her. She can't have Celia wanting her. Because she wants her to want her. And she wants her back. And all that temptation is like Nancy playing with fire all over again only this time she can't stomp out the flames. She opens the door again and pushes Celia against the shelf and kisses her roughly.

She guides Celia's hand under her shirt and it's been so damn long. They both want this. And they both need this. Celia's lips brush hers and she's granted entrance right away. Nancy's breasts are bouncing against her and Celia puts her hands up Nancy's panties and pumps her pumps her until she comes hard and she finally feels something buried within.

They fall to the floor and Celia takes care of her again. This is all about Nancy and she brushes away any attempts at returning the favour. Celia Hodes fucks her girlfriend (in her head) sucks off her girlfriend and finally holds her and cuddles up as if it were old time's and they were still in her pool house or anywhere else but here really. Anywhere where they could be together and Nancy wasn't holding a Mexican drug kingpin's child.

***

Celia finds a dead Mexican goon in Nancy's freezer as she's putting away the groceries and runs through the house to announce it. "DEAD MEXICAN" she yells in Nancy's room and Nancy only wakes up when she slams the door.

They go find the body and look at each other wide eyed. Nancy makes a phone call. "Hey, it's me, still weighing the whole ah moving in thing but guess who I ran into, our old friend Sucio. He's looking a little stiff so if you could send someone to pick him up. Soon. He's hanging out in the garage. Okay bye"

"Keep him company" Nancy says to Celia. At least this is an invitation to stay at least for awhile. Celia sees the whole body vaporized and takes photos of all the gory parts. She's going to blackmail Nancy. Not her finest tactic but she really is homeless.

***

"I'm going into your house to take a bath" she says.

"Try it and the toaster goes in with you" replies Nancy.

"Do you wanna know what I did tonight?"

"I watched a dead body get removed from your old cold spot and sealed into a barrel of acid. Do you know those guys were so sweet. They let me take a few choice photos before they left."

She opens up her cellphone. "Look it's Nancy's house. So yes I think I will be taking that bath. And also I hunk I will be living in that garage for as long as I want. Oh and I'll need some cash to fix the place up I hear Ikea is having a tent sale. Selfish pregnant cunt. Goodnight"

She turns away and goes to sit by Andy.

"You know Celia's living in our garage"

"Yeah we had a nice long conversation about what happens when flesh meets acid"

"Why is fucking Armageddon coming down on me"

"You do it. You have to know that it's all you"

Nancy nods and cries on Andy's knees. Andy proposes leaving and leaving Esteban a note. But she can't leave now with the Baby and Celia. She leaves him a note instead. Moves in with Esteban and Shane. And she cries then too.

***

Nancy has a wet dream about Celia when she's in bed with Andy. She's dreaming that Celia is kissing her and teasing inside of her. She's dreaming of them both naked in her lake Esteban kissing under the moonlight. She's dreaming of getting head from Celia all down her in precise strokes. She's dreaming Celia is fucking her hard with her fingers. She's dreaming she's coming over and over again and gushing cum out of her like a horny Mrs. Pac-Man.

Instead she wakes up rubbing one out next to Andy who's looking at her wide eyes hands in his pants. "I had a filthy dirty dream" she says. "Mmmm" she moans half dreaming finishing herself off again right smack in front of him. She keeps stroking herself and sees Andy is doing the same at the noises she's making. "Here's the deal Andy" she proposes. "We never talk about this ever again and you can even have Andy time if you sleep in the wet spot" she says. He nods tersely as she finishes herself off and wakes up to wet wet sheets soaked in her own juices. She dreams about her. She wet dreams about her.

Celia has Raylene to think about. Something to rub up against. When Raylene hits on her and takes it for lunch she doesn't hesitate to order goat's cheese and complain to the waitress and when Raylene guides Celia's hands up her skirt into her wetness and moans Celia strokes along with her. She moves her hand when Raylene's eyes roll to the back of her head and she sighs as Celia brings her there pretending it's her first time.

Pretending to be a newbie had its downsides. Raylene wouldn't fuck her until she was 'ready'. When Celia asked innocently how a strap on works she only kissed her on the lips and said that "we'll get to that" before running off. She confronts her kid Isabelle about it who denies she's a real lesbian despite her beliefs because she doesn't think her mother's ready to go public just yet nor does she think for a second Celia wants a future with a scam makeup artist.

Meanwhile Nancy gets proposed to and needs Andy to rescue her. She agrees to marry Esteban but not to have her baby off the grid. Andy asks how sex with Esteban is like and says he's probably the selfish type. When she says "that works too" she isn't talking about him she's talking about HER. Andy understands and explains his own precise strokes. But when he says we would never work out it's because of Nancy's future girlfriend not about his technique.

***

Shane asks Celia to adopt him. One day and gets her a drink and rubs her feet like Nancy used to. He suggests she peddle things people want like drugs and begs for her to "watch out". But she's mad at Nancy and she's not going to be a man puppy like Andy solving her kids problems.  
So Celia starts drug dealing with the you're pretty cosmetics. Celia even dresses up like Nancy and sips lattes and people think she's turning tricks and that she's a whore.

***

"Hello?"

"Nancy it's me. I need help."

Celia phones her when she sees a black cop pursuing her.

"I'm hanging up now"

"No no no wait wait wait the cops are after me okay"

"It's not safe to use my cellphone. I've had way too much caffeine and now I have to piss like a racehorse. I don't know how you drank all those lattes and didn't wet yourself."

"Goodbye, Celia"

"No just tell me where do I hide out when the heat is on"

"Do I go home to a motel? Mexico?"

"Can't really recommend Mexico at the moment"

"On well I'm not going back into the slammer again"

"Would you say friendship is a fundamental part of true love?" Nancy says

"What?"

"If you want my help answer the fucking question"

"Uh I am Uh"

"Wrong answer. Have fun in jail"

Nancy hangs up and her words sting like nails on a chalkboard. Celia confronts Doug And then becomes a drug dealer gangster just like her hero. She doesn't have good sex with Raylene just okay sex but brags about it to Doug. She says she needs dick but she lies. He sees right through her lies. She has her kid back and eventually runs into Alejandro and they bond like her and Andy did about loving Nancy but not having her love them back.

Nancy has Zoya in the prison and every time she comes she imagines its Celia's work. And it's okay it's enough. Zola takes her slow and forces her to luxuriate the process. She kisses light and then deep and Nancy thinks if she were locked up forever she could make a life with her despite her being insane. But her hearts not there and she knows it. She knows it when she sleeps with Zoya's brother and with Cline and Dr. C and who knows who else.

She calls her. She leaves voicemail messages. "Hey Ce, you know it's me, Nancy. You know I still miss you and I feel you on my lips when I dream. You know I wish things could be different I really do. And I'm sorry. Come back to me" she cries and she cries white wine in hand phone falling out of the other.

Celia think she sees Nancy many times since they last talked. She thinks it's her driving around by the border to Canada. She thinks its her shopping at a roadside stop. But she turns away and she never got a good look.

She thinks she's the maid at a seedy hotel but she has a wig on and doesn't talk to her. She thinks it's her at the fair but she's on a roller coast and moving too fast. She thinks she's found her in a strip club far away and she's carrying red drinks that block her view.

She sees her for sure she thinks in New York when she tries to buy a bike but Nancy's not there. She isn't there when she sees a brunette in a chinese restaurant. She isn't there when she visits her halfway house or when she sees the rest of the boys at the loft.

She thinks Nancy got shot when she reads the paper but Nancy wasn't in the whole Mexican mafia. She tries to call her. She gets about a hundred voicemails. But when she calls out she never gets a reply.

She thinks she sees them in Connecticut. At the derby track, at the cake shop, at the cigarette shop. But Nancy never turns around and calls out to her. Never responds when she calls out to Nancy. She's not really following her per se. But her job is more freelance and she just ends up travelling a lot.

Nancy sees Celia around many times before she opens the business. She spots her at a soccer game in the stands. She spots her peeking by when she's trying to get to Jill's house at the custody meeting. Nancy thinks she's losing her mind because it's not possible Celia has been following her all those years.

One day none other than Valerie Scottson walks into her store just as she's about to close up. Nancy sells her a pack of puff dragons before she closes the door and Valerie puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she says. "For Tim" she adds. "He regrets it" she says.

"Well I guess we're even now" she says.

"Thanks for taking him in. It's hell to get a job in this economy" she laughs. "No one gives a shit about ex-cons"

"I owed you one Val, for the money. And I should have listened to you all those years ago" she says wistfully imagining her chatting with Valerie about abusive relationships.

"I made it through without the money. And that was bratty of me to hire the investigator. You weren't ready then, to listen" she adds.

"No, I wasn't" Nancy admits.

"You got out. Just like I said you would" she adds.

"He died". "Esteban Died" Nancy explains.

"Yeah I read it in the paper" Valerie adds.

"So are you seeing anyone Valerie?" Nancy asks.

"Yeah actually. We're on an open relationship because she's bisexual and I like sex with other girls. We just are only romantically committed to each other. It works that way." Val explains.

"That's perfect. Do I get to meet her?" Asks Nancy.

"Ah, the funny thing is, you already have. When you got shot I was driving over chasing my son and following him to the hospital where he visited you and regretted his actions." She says.

"And I wanted to find out if you were ok so I dressed up in a doctor's coat and waited in the on call room to see if I could find someone to ask. Then this gorgeous Latina girl walks in and just saunters over and she runs her hand up the small of my back and I shiver. And she takes my top lip into hers. And I just knew I was a goner my body was reacting so strongly to her. Instantly and intently drawn in and I just didn't think I just opened my lips naturally and kissed her back."

And she was delicious and so soft and sweet and I was addicted. Her lips parted and I already had my tongue inside her and fought before I started to moan into her turns her on and she's sucking my lips now. And we're kissing furiously and delicately she runs her tongue along my lips. And knew I was in trouble when I didn't want to let her go. We kissed until she started to reach up my shirt and moaned "oh Erica Hahn" she says to Nancy.

"And so I told her then that I wasn't Erica. And when she opened her eyes I thought she was going to run away but she didn't. She asked me to sit. And she looked sad so I took her into my arms as she cried. And she said I looked just like her ex lover who just dumped her for saying she can't be kind of a lesbian and can't kind of side with someone who stole a transplant heart despite that being already dealt with" she explains. I hold her far shoulder and I let my warm breath fall on her neck and I whisper 'I like you' to her. She kisses me on the cheek and whispers into my ear 'I like you too'.

"She said we could be twins and that we kiss the same way. We talk the same way. We walk the same way. And I said as I looked at her name tag that you're cute too Dr. Torres. And she said that I could call her Callie. I said she can call me Val. And I'm flush as she presses her hand to my cheek. "Yup definitely blushing" she confirms which makes me blush more. My body has a mind of its own I can't think when she's touching me. She brushes a hair off my lip gloss and I'm breathless. I take her hand in mine and it felt so right. And I told her I wasn't really a doctor. She asked what I did and I said I was a mammogram specialist. She said even better and stuck my hand up her shirt" laughs Val.

"Callie presses herself into me and had me kiss her like she needs to be kissed and pin her hands above her head and use one finger to fuck her. She was so hot when she was naked. And she insisted so I let her give me head using the 'Sloan Method' and I actually cried it was so good. Then she hugged me and we started going to Joe's and playing darts and doing sunrise yoga and drinking wine and giving each other foot rubs and having late night gab sessions."

"And she asked me to marry her. She's a surgeon. Specializes in experimental freezing and once removed someone from a concrete block. She's so hot with her hand on a scalpel. She says i'm not a replacement for Erica that she loves me more because i'm still totally gay but she wanted kids and I have the same raspy voice and blue eyes and blonde curls. That I have the attitude and confidence but I'm not a bitch. Ish. She wiped my debt and helped me raise Tim" she says.

"She has such soft lips and she's a good kisser and she's such an attractive woman who wouldn't wanna kiss her you'll see you'll meet her someday we'll have you over for drink. We're going to travel sometime" she says wistfully.

"I still don't get how I've met Callie Torres?" Asks Nancy.

"She was your surgeon who removed the bullet! Along with her ex lover Erica Hahn while they were still together. They made a fantastic surgical team. They are travelling specialists from Seattle Grey Hospital. Dr. Hahn is still an expert surgeon she just moved to another hospital. Callie invited her to the wedding and they were civil and now they're on good terms with each other. I think Erica Hahn is with a girl named Arizona now, a pediatric surgeon" she explains. Do you know Callie, she moved close to be here for me." She explains.

"Crazy stalker bitch" Nancy laughs. "I can't believe you snuck up into the on call room at a hospital. And I can't believe that those tv shows about doctors are true that everyone hooks up in the on call rooms."

"Truth Val says. How's your girl doing" Val asks.

"Celia ?" Nancy asks.

"Yeah" Val confirms.

"How did you know we were…"

"Fucking? Lovers ? Enemies ? Friends with benefits ? Rivals ? So many options !" Jokes Val.

"Yeah" answers Nancy.

"Your chemistry was off the fucking charts. Even where you were fighting especially when you were fighting you wanted to rip each other's clothes off. But you'd still cared about each other when it came down to it" she said.

"Haven't talked to her in years. I never paid her ransom, I kicked her out with matches, she squatted in my garage and became me and then we had a phone call and I hung up or she did and"

"None of that made any sense Nancy" Val lifts an eyebrow.

"God I messed it all up again" Nancy sighs.

"You know i'm here for you to talk it out."

"Thanks you're an excellent listener Val"

"How did you know you loved her, Dr. Ah Callie ? Like LOVED her?" Nancy asks.

Val chooses her words carefully. "Nancy I never talk about this with anyone. But you. But the first time, our first time when I brought her home. Like I said I cried when she gave me head. That's never happens to me. Ever. It's happened to other girls I've fucked but not me. I told her everything. The whole damn story. The first night she asked if she could. I let her top me. She pinned MY arms about MY head. And she kissed me like I needed to be kissed and used one finger…" Valerie stammers off.

"She mounted me. She took me in missionary. No one's ever done that but you and her. And she took me in doggie style. No one has ever done that but her. And I wanted to her. There's a small part of me that still wanted to be topped sometimes. If I really loved and trusted the person. And that's how I knew. When I held her it wasn't only to get laid. When she wanted to see my kid it was to be his mom. Tim loves her by the way. He loved her" she says. "She's my person. The person I talk to. She's the one I want to talk to" says Val gently.

"Wow" is all Nancy says

"Yeah" says Val. "I always wanted to be all anyone thought of" she says

"Wait does this make you …." she whispers "a bottom now?" She asks.

"Hahaha no way Nancy." Val laughs. "Just that some things are in your head. You become obsessed with this idea of yourself as your identity this label. And then you realize life is more a fluid spectrum than you thought. She unlocked another piece of me that's all. We don't do it very often. But when we do it's because we both want it at the same time. And I've stopped denying myself. Its like before when I looked out the window of the car I would see leaves but now I see flowers too… Anyways, like you two when you finally got over your pride and straight privilege and jacked each other" She says.

"Yeah, Celia has a way of getting under my skin and working into my heart Nancy says"

"You want a quickie shoved against the bakery display to prove it" Val chuckles and lightens the mood.

"I'll take a rain check on that" Nancy laughs.

"I think she still loves you" Val explains. "She cried on my shoulder wishing you loved her back all those years ago" she continues.

"You know I watched?" She admits for the first time

"You watched?" Valerie asks.

"How long did you watch?" She persists.

"You guys were doing some Nancy Celia role play thing it was kinda hot and weird" says Nancy. Valerie laughs and remembers this.

"I saw her say that she loved me. To you. And then she cried." Nancy says seriously.

"Are you a lesbian Nancy?" She smirks and asks.

"Maybe" says Nancy.

"You can't be kind of a lesbian" says Valerie

"Well I am.." says Nancy and smiles

"Ok I take it back. You can be kind of a lesbian at the end of the day, you gotta figure it out. You have to commit. You have to know what you you're gonna live for, what you're gonna die for, what you're gonna fight for. I can't answer that…" she trails off.

Do you love her? Asks Valerie seriously.

"I do" Nancy says and Val nods. She wanted to hear Nancy say it.

"You know how long did you know" she asks simply.

"It was written on both of your faces. The first time I saw you together. I just knew you guys were endgame. And I knew neither of you knew then. Celia knew she loved you. But she doesn't know you love her back she can't read minds especially not yours. And I saw the way she watched when you were with me. And damn you almost pegged me when I was with her." She laughs.

"Do you want her? Crazy to think you still want her after all these years" Valerie asks and Nancy nods again.

"Then go get 'her Nancy" she gropes Nancy on the bottom and Nancy lights up her smoke.

"You can still call me" she adds and winks. "Me and Torres we wang, swung, we're swingers and I get the feeling you two will be too. I'll have to introduce you sometime. Or re introduce you. You can thank her at least" Val says softly. "And I know you can't resists me" she husks.

They have a cigarette together for old times. They sit out on the porch blowing smoke into circles staring out at nothing. And finally Val kisses her once on the lips before leaving and slaps her on the ass as she passes by and then she's gone.

Nancy and Doug Wilson were working at the pot store one day baking cookies when Doug starts talking.

"Hey you know who I ran into today? Celia Hodes" Dean says.

"You still talk to Celia?" Nancy exclaims.

"Yeah, her sham costume business supplies all of my cult suits. Ignacio makes my purple robes and everything"

"How was she?"

"Still looking hot. Blew me off but that's to be expected. She was asking about you"

"Really?" Nancy perks up.

"Yeah wanted to know how you were doing if you were still hot and if you were seeing anybody so I told her that David Bloom got hit by a bear" he says casually.

"I call her sometimes. I call her and then hang up before she answer. Sometimes I let her say hello before I hang up" Nancy confesses.

"Are you to still sleeping together?" Doug asks directly.

Nancy shoots him a surprised look. "What?"

"Oh don't look so surprised I heard you two having sex in Ren Mar. Super hot by the way. I can see why you blew off having sex with me" Doug chuckles.

"You LISTENED" Nancy says, this conforming his statement.

"Oh how could I not. The sounds that come out of your mouth when you come oh my god it was heaven. And Celia sounds like an animal when she's with a woman" Doug continues.

"Did you know before then?" Nancy asks.

"Oh yeah of course. I mean you wanted to know how it was when I slept with Celia. You said you were repulsed and intrigued. She was good by the way. But not in the right headspace." She shrugs.

"And that's how you found out" she asks.

"Oh no. I had known by then for ages. Girls give off signs you know. Their pupils dilate. They point their crotch at you. You were doing all of those things with Celia since the day you moved in next door. She hit the jackpot Nance. And all those years doing PTA and sharing the same pool and sharing a bed. Mmmmmm delicious I bet"

"BullSHIT" says Nancy. "You're making that up"

"Nah it was written all over your face Nancy. You had that loving look in your eyes when you were around her and the sexual tension between you two was enough to suffocate anyone. Even Dana said that when you two walked by each other she felt like she'd been electrically shocked" Doug continues.

"Really?" Nancy asks.

"Hell yeah and I mean when we were running the bakery and the grow house in Agrestic you two would always stay back with each other and maul off each other's clothes. One time I saw you close the shutters with each other. And you always touch girls but not in the same way you two were all OVER EACH OTHER" he continues.

"Well you're right about that"

"Oh also you were the only ones on the Healthy Children's committee - Ironic name you know. And one of the PTA moms said that they heard you two kissing instead of working on whatever that was supposed to be"

"Wow I guess it had really been that obvious huh"

"Well you have my VOTE Nancy hahahahaha" he laughs. "Go bang her please. Gives me something to fantasize about" Doug smiles.

"Go fuck yourself Doug" Nancy taunts.

"Oh I intend to" Doug says and both of them just laugh.

"So... you and Russian horror it's been years and we never discussed this" Silas says.

"So what"

"So is she good"

"What do you mean is she good"

"Is she good at sex mom"

"Honey you don't ask your mother that"

"Better than Celia?"

"Does Shane know?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry you fucked that up he's known forever too. He saw you with Celia before you got the door closed. That's what he think about when he... you know"

"Oh god."

"He doesn't have the pictures of you as a teenager anymore. But yeah he knows trust me"

"Brilliant"

"Hey you're apparently a chick magnet so there's that"

"Always that Silas. Now be a good boy and go get me a coffee"

"Anytime mom"

"No. Wait how did you even know about me and Celia"

"Are you kidding Nancy. You two wanted to bone each other at school. You were practically dry humping next to our pool. PTA meetings do not last five hours. Trust me I know you two were like naked sneaking off together I live here too"

Shane walks into the room. "I saw you two make out in Ren Mar mom after school one day with Isabelle. She had her hand up your shirt but nothing naked" Shane confirms.

"I didn't admit to anything"

"You didn't have to. It's cool. She's hot. Got great tits" Silas says.

"She wasn't supposed to strip for you. That was crossing a line" Nancy says firmly.

"You two had sex that night. I know it. You were moaning on the kitchen couch" Shane adds.

"Alright Detective Dan. Mind your own business and Silas grow your plants"

"Take it easy Nancy. Got get those girls, boys, anyone you want. Girls are better looking though"  
Shane says.

"So you don't mind if I'm..."

"Oh come on mom, you were always into chicks do you even see yourself around girls. God. Girls came into that fake bakery and you'd touch their hair and compliment them. You'd hold their arms and give them free coffee" says Silas.

"Yeah" says Shane. "And you'd use your low voice walking behind them and hold their shoulders if they looked sad"

"It was a fake bakery"

"I didn't see you caressing any dude's cheeks"  
Shane says.

"I didn't know I even did those things"

"No you didn't it's not an on purpose thing you just TOUCH girls all the time. Like you brush their shoulders and their necks and backs. Anywhere you can. You can't keep your hands off of them face it" says Silas.

"Gee Doug and Andy said the same thing."

"That's because it's true Nancy. You are so so not straight" they both say.

"Fine. Guilty as charged. Everyone has better gaydar than I do. Happy?"

"Hey do what you gotta do it gets lonely in prison." Shane smirks.

"Yeah. It does" she shoots Shane a look.

"Do you miss her? Celia" Silas asks.

"I do. Haven't seen her since Ren Mar"

"You'll get her back mom." says Shane.

"Gamble everything for love" says Silas.

"Thanks Silas and Shane."

"You have my blessing" says Shane. "Mine too mom" says Silas and they smile.

"I am very fond of you both" says Nancy. I'm going to Jill's" she says.

"I'm going out Jill" she says after dropping her her coffee.

"With who"

"An old friend of mine"

"Celia "

"How did you know"

"Lucky guess"

"We're going roller skating"

"Oooh you gonna fuck her up against the wall"

"Wait wow Jill I never said anything about we're not like we don't I'm not…"

"Bullshit. You're rambling again

"What do you mean"

"She's you're like girlfriend or friends with benefits or fuck buddy or whatever you call it"

"What no"

"It's been _years_ Nancy you're been together for ever"

"Andy told you"

"Never had to. You liked girls in junior high"

"What no I didn't"

"Ok then tell me why you'd go to Girl Scout camp and have girls hands feel up your shirt and under your bra"

"We were playing ah theatre. Shakespeare"

"They were in your pants"

"I grew out of it"

"Please. You two have kissed for hours in that micro Prius of yours"

"You _watched"_

" _That part_ was Andy. He just told me about it. But I knew you were together. Since you guys started the decorating PTA committee and you'd come home with lipstick smears on the side of your neck"

"Guess I can't deny that one"

"Do you like her"

"Of course"

"Do you _love her"_

" _A bit"_

" _Do you love her"_

" _More than I want to admit"_

"You have to _tell her_ Nancy"

"She's my best friend. I don't want her to leave me"

"That girl worships you"

"But would she leave me"

"I bet she wants you to say it first. You don't have a super track record of being committed Nance"

"You're right. I should tell her"

Jill holds Nancy's hands and worries them in her fingers.

"You're strong baby girl. Go get her"

"That's what Andy says"

"He's rooting for you"

"Really?"

"He once told me drunk that if he couldn't have you he wanted it to be a woman"

"Why?"

"To keep up with you intellectually and emotionally. And sexually."

"Truth"

"Come home and tell me how it goes"

"Thanks Jill"

"You have my blessing"

"Thanks Jill"

Nancy wants to call Celia right then she really does. But she just can't bring herself to do it. She has the number dialed and ready but Stevie Ray comes in complaining about soccer helmets and her sapphic adventure would have to wait till after his bar mitzvah.

Celia goes home to find her son on a ladder fixing the repair job. Bruce comes down to greet his mother.

"Hey Bruce"

"Hey mom. Thanks for calling me by that name"

"Well it took a long time but saying you couldn't be trans would be a fantastic display of bad parenting"

"True"

"Saw Nancy today"

"Oh cool where ?"

"Just passing by she was on the way to buy goat's milk."

"What did she say"

"She said hey, it's her youngest son's bar mitzvah and her other kids are in town. She wanted to know if I had been speaking to Andy"

"How did she seem"

"Sad, has blonde streaks in her hair. Still thin."

"You miss her"

"Terribly"

"You guys were close"

"She was my best friend"

"You and Nancy, you're more than just friends, aren't you"

"We're just friends" Celia forces.

"You're More than just friends, but less than anything else." Continues Bruce

"You're in love with her, aren't you" Bruce concludes.

Cilia cries on her son's shoulder. He holds her back.

"How long have you known" Celia asks

"I had my suspicions for a very long time. But I knew that night for sure. With you two in the pool. You kissed her soft and tender on the cheek and on the forehead. You kissed her slow like to used to kiss Dad when I was small" responds Bruce

"She never wanted me. She cared for me. But she never loved me in the good way"

"You slept over that night. You never came home. You were with her, weren't you"

"It wasn't like that. You slept over at Peggy's house too"

"Exactly"

"I'm sorry"

"You kissed on the roof once"

"You didn't tell Shane, did you"

"We talked once, we were stoned. I said I thought you might be secretly in love with her. But he never believed me. He doesn't have the gaydar that I do. But then one day we saw you guys…"

"What did you see, son of mine?" She yells as she asks him.

"Me and Shane saw you kissing Nancy in the house in Ren Mar. it was after you got released from the rehab you didn't know we were home because we snuck in. And your hand was up Nancy's shirt and she was running her hands through your hair" Bruce answers honestly.

"But we locked the door" Celia responds quietly.

"It was before that, on the stairs and in the hall. You guys were making out you didn't know we had the door propped open a little. Don't worry we never saw anything naked" he says.

"What should I do, young wise dyke"

"I'm a dude dyke mom. And she loves you too you know. Maybe not in the way you want. But it is love all the same. And it's worth having"

"But it's so much more painful that way. You're grandmother would have killed me"

"It's ok mom, you're ok. And grand pat is dead.

"She broke my fucking heart"

"She did" agreed Bruce. "Shane said to me she was a heartbreaker. That he didn't know if his mom could ever really love someone after Judah. He said that then I don't know about now"

"When she saved my life we started working together she even called me her lesbian girlfriend to her boss. We were even sharing the same bed for awhile. But she never said she loved me back. Not in the good way.."

"That's tough"

"I started doing coke to get through the day. I thought if I performed really well at the store she'd promote me to being her lover."

"But that was a front. She didn't have to make money"

"I never knew that then. She took me home one night after I'd been in the tunnel called me her "very sick child" and made love to me and abandoned me with you"

"I'm just glad you're admitting to yourself who you are"

"You gonna be giving me girl tips too huh"

"How long did you know you're like, a lesbian"

"I wasn't, until Nancy moved in. But I would see that fine ass swaying in the backyard from the upstairs window and I wanted a piece of it"

"I saw her naked once. From the upstairs window. I was mesmerized. Dazed. In a trance. Took me months to recover."

"She's got a nice ass"

"Oh you would know huh Bruce"

"Did dad know?"

"He loved it"

"Ugh, straight men"

"Yeah, ugh, straight men. You're alright kid. You're alright"

"Go get her mom. You can do it"

"Be Nice to Silas and Shane alright, he's your future brothers-in-law "

"Don't get ahead of yourself there mother. And pass over the vodka"

A day later her cell phone rings just as she's about to start dinner. Celia still has Nancy's phone number memorized after all these years.

"Hey, can I come over."

"I thought it was your son's bar mitzvah"

"It's over. And everyone's gone. They're all gone Celia and I'm all alone"

"It's ok do you want to talk about it"

"I'm on my way"

Celia prepares dinner for two and sets a bottle of wine on the table. She takes out the good plates. Nancy doesn't bother to knock she just walks right in.

Nancy is fumbling with her keys trying to find where she left her house key why she only has her car keys while Celia is trying to talk to her.

"I just don't know where I put them" she says and ruffles through her bag again.

"Nancy" Celia prods.

"I mean I left them out here and I thought and" she rambles and babbles.

"Nancy I'm trying to say something here" she says.

"What Celia " she asks.

"I just wanted to say, I just wanted to say…." she leans in for a kiss.

"That I hate that i'm so into you" she whispers and she closes the gap between them.

They don't bother to hug, Cilia goes and takes Nancy 's lips into her own. It feels so familiar that they sink into each other instantly. The warm intimacy soothes their worried lips and they feel like they are finally coming home after a long day.

After years apart they still always remembered how the other woman would feel.

Nancy bursts into tears and into Celia 's arms. Celia cradles her head and worries her hair between her fingers.

"My son left. He wanted to be on his own. I told him never to learn to hate me."

"Oh little Stevie Ray will be alright Nancy he's a superstar on the field. He's popular. Don't worry about him"

"Thank you. How is your son"

"He's great. He's at Peggy's house. They got back together"

"Oh that's wonderful wonderful".

Nancy falls apart and it's heartbreaking. She has tears streaming down her face and she's ugly crying now, clinging to Celia who is stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"I haven't seen you this sad since the day Judah died" Celia deadpans.

There's nothing to say. At Judah's name Nancy starts blubbering all over brushes the tears off of Nancy's cheek.

"The day of the funeral" Nancy starts. "You were there. You were there with Doug and Dean and the poker boys. And you held me then too. I was holding it together so well. I said goodbye to all of the family. And I thought no one could see my grief but you did. I was composed. And then you gave me one look and I wasn't anymore.

I fell apart in your arms and you rubbed my back like you're doing now. And that was the last time I felt truly, utterly alone. Except for then it got late. And you gave me an ambien. And Andy carried me home and put me to bed. I was sedated through the full seven days. My son's didn't know shiva was going on. And then Andy left.

And this time Andy is gone for good so he can't carry me home. And Nancy wails on into the snow filled night. And Celia holds her tighter.

"I'll carry you home. If that's what you want"

"I don't know what I want anymore. All my life I used to define myself by who I took care of. I took care of Judah. Of my first son, my second son and my third. And now Stevie's off to boarding school. And my other two sons are grown. And even Andy has a girl of his own. I'm rich and I'm not even a pot dealer anymore" she cries

"I missed you" Nancy finally admits.

"I missed you so much" Celia gushes.

"Stay with me" Celia asks boldly

"I won't leave." She adds.

"Why didn't you bail me out in Mexico" Celia Asks as if she's been wondering all those years.

"I knew you could do it on your own" Nancy answers.

"What do you do these days"

"Tried drug dealing with some guy Alejandro who has a thing for you but preferred Beauty product smuggling with Ignacio. The front is his costume business. Dean is my lawyer but we're just friends."

"He made a pass at me today"

"Unsurprised. He had a thing for you"

"Really? him too" she lights up.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Nancy"

"Andy used to say that too" she whispers softly.

"How will Bruce feel about… us"

"He saw it all along. He said he always thought we would be a thing"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He know I liked you at least"

"What did he say"

"We were more than just friends but less than anything else"

"Bruce has a very good eye" says Nancy

When I met you I thought to myself "I barely know you, but the first time I saw you there was something familiar about you. Familiar in the best way like we shared something like we had a secret i just wanna know you i don't know why i just do" says Celia.

"That's really sweet. I gotta say I didn't know. You kind of hid it behind anger and hate and drug free zone signs"

"You push people away Nancy, it's your thing" Celia whispers.

"Why do girls always say that to me…" She only mouths and thinks to herself.

"I know you're a taker Nancy. But I am too. I wasn't getting what I needed from Nancy Botwin. Friendship and Love. And I was damn well sure that I was going to make you fall in love with me" she says.

"You're gonna keep my soul it was yours to have long ago…" Nancy tries to sing.

"I didn't think I wanted you, but I need you now…" Celia sings softly.

"You're obsessed with that sad song"

"I hear it when I cry"

"You know that college girl was right. You're the best I ever had sex and otherwise. As soon as I saw you I knew I was a goner"

"I lied to you. About that story. All those years ago. When I was with that girl in college _she_ found it boring. And she was the best _**I**_ ever had. I wanted a woman but I denied myself."

"We both did. You started dealing drugs and I started using them. I went to rehab to get off coke."

"I went to prison to stop dealing. Never did though"

"Do you know Shane once asked for me to adopt him in Ren mar"

"Oh god of course he was mad at me then"

"I think… I'm in love with you. I always was" says Celia

"Celia I'm not going to make you a grand speech about you making me see clearly, or needing glasses or a doctor or green grass and flowers, but… I think i'm in love with you too" admits Nancy

"Really?"

"I'm never going to marry you. They all die" says Nancy

"That's ok. Let's spend it all on the honeymoon"

"Let's go to Amsterdam"

"Of course! Oh and Canada they have legal weed now!"

"But not Vermont"

"Ok, never Vermont"

"Do you want to open a hotel for cats?"

"Ah ahaha I just sold my business for millions. We'll be fine"

"God I was dying like you did when you told me you had cancer and you never went home you just wanted me to kiss you. And the other time…"

"But I've only cried in front of you once, that time" Celia says. "All the other times I just would drink myself to sleep and cry" she laughs. They laugh softly. "I saw you once, crying in Valerie's arms" she says.

And Celia's eyes widen at the admission remembering the night Nancy was referring to. The night she had sex with Valerie and called out for Nancy and admitted out loud that she loved Nancy and she didn't think Nancy loved her back. She knows this but she wants to hear Nancy say it the way she wants to.

"I think that was when I finally fell for you but I didn't know it yet", Nancy says

"Really ? She smiles

"I was with another girl you know in prison. No one you knew but I thought of you the whole time." Nancy says

"Jesus you Rich skinny bitch. I was with another girl too Raylene Cilia says. We can still have like, sex parties with other people right?' Celia asks.

"Of course. I'm sick of men though" Nancy laughs.

"Finally. Me too. We should call Valerie one of these days" Celia adds.

"She owes me a quickie against the bakery display" Nancy chuckles.

"I'm jealous already" says Celia

"You know all along I was the jealous one" Nancy quips and they laugh.

"To us" Celia raises her glass high in the air.

"Cheers" She says.

"Mazel Tov!" Nancy says.

"Ne me quitte pas ma chere ne me quitte pas" Celia sings.

"Celia I never knew you spoke French" Nancy laughs.

"Don't leave me" she begs.

And Nancy never leaves her again.

And for once there's all the sex.

They make love in the backyard pool and they made love on the roof.

They scream out past the ceiling and they hold each other looking up through the skylight.

They look up at the stars or the "up aboves" as Nancy calls them.

And for once, they feel like what they were waiting for all those years has been delivered to them.

"Hi Stevie Ray how is boarding school?" Nancy calls her son excitedly.

"It's great mom I'm gonna play on All Star. You'll never guess who my coach is mom he says he used to play league with Shane. His name is Devon Renzler !" He squeals.

"That asshole" says Nancy. "Its ok, he's cool now." says Stevie "And he forgives you for tripping him" he adds and Nancy laughs.

"Are you boning anyone" Stevie asks.

"You don't say 'boning'' Stevie. Not to your mother" Nancy is stern.

"So are you seeing someone" he asks.

"Well… there's this one girl" she smiles.

"I knew you were a lesbo mom! I knew it!"

"How did you know that Stevie"

"I would have known anyway the way you can't even _talk_ to girls without flirting slightly. I mean like dirty talk is your normal talk to girls. What's with all the low hushed whispers anyways. And you always look like you're about to kiss them and they look like that at you back. Especially the blonde ones when you hold their waist then you walk by."

"But I was sure sure because Jill's twins said it once before they all moved to India because you had a thing for Kiku. And because Helen Chin my tennis coach said you did a gangbang with her. And because Yael said you were on a sex swing and Eileen said you took three plastic dicks at once and Denise said you liked it in the ass."

"Those are rumours Stevie you can't believe everything you wiki"

"Oh and Tim Scottson says he knows everything. That he read his mom's diary from when Peter got killed and that she paid this guy to have you fake arrested while having sex on her roof and that you were into BDSM and that you're a total bottom" he adds for effect.

"How did you even tell your doctor all that when she did STD tests?" He asks.

"Well sweetie, our GP Audrey is VERY understanding" she says.

"Did you bang her too mom" he asks.

"Stevie you don't say words like 'Gangbang' to your mother. And I never confirmed any of that"

"So is it try or is it true mom?" He says

"STEVIE. STEPHEN. RAY. AVI. NEWMAN. PRICE. BOTWIN. SCOTTSON. REYES. BLOOM"

Nancy starts.

Stevie knows he's grounded when his mom uses his full ten names.

"I'm going to get Quinn Hodes to come down there to Casa Reforma - she went there too you know - and harvest your organs if you say any word about these alleged rumours to anyone and we are **never** talking about this. Ever. Again. She says sternly."

"Sure ok mom, and Tim Scottson says that his mom bought him a box set of Blooffuckers DVDs to keep him quiet" Stevie says. "And he says once he found a tape of you having role play sex in a military costume but you never even got naked" he giggles.

"Well Stevie I'll buy you a Soccer Sex DVD Set for Hanukkah" She says. Promise me. You will never ever speak of this ever again. Never.

"Fine. Never ever" Stevie Ray agrees.

"Is it that girl you were in love with in Agrestic" Stevie asks.

"You knew about that" Nancy is surprised.

"Shane told me before he moved to Pittsburgh" he confirms.

"Plus you always phone her and leave her voicemail messages when you're drunk" he adds

"I wasn't drunk sweetie" she tries.

"And you made kissy kissy sounds over the phone" he smirks.

"Alright Stevie. You got me. I'm with the girl from Agrestic. Now be a good boy out there and make mommy proud. And never bite anyone on the foot and never ever learn to hate me" she says.

"Sounds good mom, I'm proud of you" says Stevie.

"Love you lots my third son" she says.

"You too" he says and runs off with his friends.

Nancy almost bumps into Andy on her way into the roller derby track. He's with Lenni and his new partner Annika.

"Oh my goodness gracious oh my god" Nancy leans in to see her granddaughter.

"Hi Aunt Nancy" Lenni steaks and for once she doesn't mind that name.

"Oh hi it's great to meet you" Nancy coos.

Lenni jumps into Nancy's arms and Nancy squeezes her tight and smooches her little cheeks. "My Daddy's gonna take you to his restaurant someday he still makes Paella but he only puts the secret ingredient in it for you and aunt Jill" she says plainly.

Nancy meets Andy's partner and there's no conflict or tension. She just comes right out and says it.

"You must be Nancy. Andy's a wonderful father. You're very lucky. I'm borrowing him for now. I know that deep in his heart you'll always be his. And that's ok. We're just best friends and a bit more. And that's exactly what I wanted. We're not doing the marriage thing. We share custody. We play house. We have happy kid. We are blessed"

"Mommy can I go get some Diet Coke and a cherry slushie or and a popsicle and a ice coffee" Lenni asks her mother. "She has your tastes" Andy smiles. Lenni is led off with her mom.

"So here it is, me and you Pance" Andy says.

"How did Shane and Silas and Stevie Ray and Jill even Doug Wilson find out I liked girls?" Nancy asks him.

"Well they probably each told you their reasons and I told you mine, so there you have it: Pheromones is my answer though kissing a girl in front of them is probably a good enough answer as well. You're not actually good at hiding when you're having sex Nance I never told you all those years because I used to live for you and Celia making out in the Prius" Andy laughs. "And we're all in a poker game together" he adds.

"Asshole" She slaps him just for old times. "Come back Andy" she tries

"We've has this chat. I'm moving on Nance. You have to face yourself and stand on your own two feet now. I'll always love you you know that...

And I think someone's waiting for you…" he says and he kisses her cheek and waves at her as he skates off with Anika and Lenni.

And there over her shoulder is Celia Hodes in her "sexy" pink jacket, silver hot pants and her bright pink skates.

"Could you really fuck against a wall with roller skates on?" Nancy asks laughing.

"I can't believe you remembered that" Celia chuckles.

"You were high on ludes. You were so hot. You could cum like this" and she snaps her fingers. And you could fuck against the wall in roller skates. Even though well, I could see some problems with leverage" she smirks.

"Try me" Celia smirks back and grabs Nancy 's arm and skates off with the brunette hand in hand.

Nancy pushes Celia up against the side of the rink and presses fingers into her and almost instantly she comes squealing her name into Nancy's hand.

"Here is a heart, here is a heart, I made it for you so take it" plays on the stereo and Nancy cries and leans into Celia 's cradling arms. They feel hopeful. Joyous.

"You're gonna keep my soul it was yours to have long ago" Celia whispers in her ear and she smiles up at her back.

And for once they finally had everything they wanted.

"You know Bruce said Peggy knew of this great camping place nearby" says Celia . They even have a roller coaster!" She says.

"Sold!" Nancy exclaims.

They bike there using Copenhagen wheels and eating Russian bakery cake. They buy a Segway there and ride it around the park. Every now and again caught up in the domestic routine Cilia surprises Nancy with a new sex toy, or a movie or by pressing her flat against the Prius and kissing her silly under she's writhing under her lips and dry humping her back just as hard.

One day they get a scented envelope in the mail and Cilia has a panic attack and thinks it's a "you're pretty" cosmetics contract but it isn't, it's a wedding invitation from Valerie and Callie and it's asking for Nancy to be the maid of honour and Cilia to be one of the other bridesmaids.

When they go they bring a sealed video tape, a recording of "The All Girls Agrestic Orgy" that Nancy kept all these years as a wedding present. Nicky Nichols is there as the best man and Lorna officiates the ceremony. Alex and piper are there along with other unlikely couplings from over the years.

Val does fuck Nancy against the display case of the bakery and watches as her newlywed wife makes out seven minutes in heaven with her as Nancy pleads at her to show off those surgical skills. So Callie does she shows off how dexterous those hands are from surgery and makes Nancy scream in pleasure as Valerie and Cilia fool around with each other for old time's sake.

Afterwards on their trip, they skip the line for the roller coaster and ride it at least ten times. It's one Judah designer where you never go upside down. They make love inside the closed shell Ferris wheel going up and around. They eat cotton candy from each other's hands and Nancy shoots at targets while Celia spins pinwheels and whirligigs.

They hike to the end of the trail where there's a water spout and a rainbow and finally shooting stars. They are sat out on the platform when Celia says to Nancy "I was thinking about kissing you tonight" and Nancy replies "I was thinking about you too" and they kiss as if it was their very first time.

"I know you can't marry me Nancy, but I stole this ring off grand pat when she died and I want you to have it, to wear it, and I want to put it on your finger" she says.

"Okay" Nancy says not wanting to say "I do" or "yes' for fear of being mauled by bears. "It looks beautiful Celia she says and smiles and Celia smiles back.

They lay out on the ground making snow angels tasting snowflakes on their tongues. Cilia brings out a ukulele and starts humming softly

"It's sixteen miles to the promised land…"

And Nancy sings along all drunk off wine and happy.

They sing the whole damn song together belting at the top of their lungs the very last line:

"And if you want me, you better speak up I won't wait so you better move fast"


End file.
